Orphan Train - Part Two
by bassetfan
Summary: Part two of Orphan train. The train of events that lead to the boys becoming orphaned. Nothing graphic, but there are warnings; this story gets very dark!
1. The Strangling Angel

_**Warning!** \- This is the second part of 'Orphan Train'. This follows the train of events that lead to the boys becoming orphans, so it's a much darker story. Although I've tried to avoid being graphic, please note that there are warnings for violence, child abuse, implied rape and deaths of secondary characters (including children). Please PM me if you think I've missed any warnings. Also, as I said before, if you read to the end of this one, it isn't a happy ending._

 _Thanks again to Penski for her hard work beta-reading this and for all her great suggestions!_

 **Chapter 26 - The Strangling Angel**

Hannibal had been noticing for a few days that his throat was sore and it was becoming worse. He desperately hoped that he wasn't going to become sick.

He couldn't believe his luck when David had wanted to adopt him, but he knew that Elizabeth had only taken him to please her husband. She'd had doubts about Han from the beginning. He knew people thought he was too scrawny and didn't look strong enough to be able to work hard. Then she'd been told that he was a thief and always getting into fights; he couldn't believe that they still brought him home after that. The last thing he wanted was to get sick and prove to them once and for all that he was more trouble than he was worth.

He swallowed, trying not to notice how painful it was.

He wasn't going to get sick. He just had to push past it.

That night, he couldn't sleep because of the cold. He was freezing. His throat was agonizing and he considered getting up to drink some water, but the thought of getting out of those blankets was unimaginable. He huddled down further and fell into a restless doze.

* * *

David was surprised when he got up the next morning and found Hannibal still in bed. Hannibal was usually an early riser and had fallen into the habit of making coffee for them. He smiled at the thought. Han probably made the worst coffee David had ever tasted, but they would sit outside on the step in the early morning air and share a cup while they chatted. They both loved these early morning talks.

He wondered if he should let the boy sleep. Han always worked so hard and did so much. He tried much harder than Tom, for whom everything was easy. Maybe a morning sleeping in would be good for him.

David watched as the boy turned under the blankets. He didn't seem to be sleeping very peacefully.

Moving over to the sofa that was still Hannibal's bed, he pulled the sheets from the boy's face.

Han was covered in a sheen of sweat, damp hair stuck against his forehead. His eyes opened when David moved the sheets, but it seemed to take him a few minutes to work out where he was.

"Hannibal?" David put his hand to the boy's forehead and felt the heat there.

"Pa? 'S it time to get up?" Hannibal's voice was hoarse.

He tried to move, but David pushed him back down. "You're running a fever, stay where you are. I'm going to get Elizabeth."

Hannibal looked worried and tried to get up again. "I'm okay, please!"

"No, don't move." He saw the worry on the boy's face and guessed the reason for it. "It's alright, don't worry. It's not your fault you're sick. Now just wait here."

He tucked the sheets back around Hannibal and quickly went to get his wife.

A few minutes later, she was shaking him awake. "Han?"

"Hm?"

"Han, you need to tell us what's wrong. How are you feeling?"

He knew he couldn't hide it any longer. "Throat hurts. A lot. Head aches. Cold."

"Anything else?"

He shook his head. "'M sorry."

She shook her head, but he didn't notice. She felt his forehead and then put her hands to his throat. "His throat's swollen and you're right, he has a fever. Tom said he had a sore throat last night; it might be something going around. I'm going to check on him."

She was back in a few moments, biting her lip. "He has a sore throat and feels a little warm. I think you should go for the doctor."

* * *

A little while later, Doctor Masterson finished examining Hannibal. He didn't look happy. "Can I see the other boy?"

Tom wasn't as sick as Hannibal, but he was clearly coming down with the same thing. Elizabeth hugged him protectively while the doctor stood back and asked him questions. Once he was finished, they went back into the kitchen.

The doctor turned to them. "What about the two of you? Either of you have a sore throat? Chills?"

They both shook their heads, exchanging worried glances. "Doctor, what is it?"

"I'm afraid it's diphtheria."

Elizabeth gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "No!"

"I'm going to have to quarantine the house. The fever shouldn't get much higher - it's generally pretty low with diphtheria - but it may last for a few days. Try to give them plenty to eat and drink. Give 'em broth or warm milk if they can't swallow anything else. Keep your strength up as well. I'm hoping you won't catch this, but if you do, you'll need everything you've got to fight it." He reached into his bag. "Here's a bottle of iodine. Add five or six drops to a little water and try to coat the infected part of the throat at least twice a day. It should help."

Elizabeth frowned. "The infected part?"

Masterson gestured to Han, no longer willing to touch the boy now that he had identified the disease. "If you look in his mouth, you'll see the diphtheritic exudation quite clearly."

David sat beside Han, who was listening worriedly. "Han, could you open your mouth for me, please?"

Han did so and David examined him. Elizabeth bent down to look and nodded as she saw the foreign white film at the back of his throat.

David kissed his son on the top of the head and laid him back down. "Get some rest, I'll be back in a few minutes." He moved back to the kitchen and lowered his voice. "Will they be alright?"

"Mr. Heyes, this is a serious illness. I'm afraid I can make no guarantees."

They went white and Elizabeth reached for a chair. She looked back at the door to the room holding her new, beautiful son. "How did they get this?"

The doctor pursed his lips. He didn't like dealing with infectious diseases and this was one of the worst he could imagine. He saw that his time for the next few weeks was going to be completely taken up with this illness, and parents tending to their children fussed and bothered him far more than he thought was necessary. A lot of the people he treated were going to die - the death rate for diphtheria was high - and people tended not to want to pay once the patient was dead. They felt it was a failure on the doctor's behalf.

In addition, he was a man of firm religious beliefs, and the two cases he had seen so far were low people from parents with dubious moral values. The first case had been Peggy, the eleven-year-old illegitimate daughter of Sarah, one of the saloon girls, and now this boy - almost certainly a child born out of the holy state of wedlock. He couldn't help but think that it was divine retribution for the sins of their parents, but they in turn would be responsible for the deaths of many decent, god-fearing folks in the town.

"It's easily spread, I'm afraid, but I have only one other case so far - Peggy, the daughter of one of the girls at Hattie's. I've had to close the saloon and place them under quarantine as well."

They nodded. In deference to public opinion, Sarah kept Peggy away from the other children, educating her at home, and the two of them avoided public events. Sarah and Peggy could live quietly as long as the town was allowed to forget about them; but it was a small town and they'd all seen Peggy around and heard the gossip. She looked as though she was about Leah's age.

Elizabeth was puzzled. "But how could the boys have caught it from her?"

The doctor pursed his lips in disapproval. "Given his background - and the fact that he's the first one to get sick, besides Peggy herself - I'm guessing young Hannibal must have been fooling around with her and caught it. He probably gave it to Tom."

Elizabeth drew in a breath, shocked. Her eyes flew to David.

He shook his head. "We don't know where he got it. It could have been from anywhere."

The words sounded weak even to him, but he wasn't going to let Han be blamed for this until they knew what had happened.

Masterson was unconvinced. "Have they been going to school and spending time with any other children over the past week?"

"They've been at school. But it's been a busy week for us, so they've been going straight there and back."

Elizabeth interrupted her husband. "Tom walks home with the Curry children, Bill Evans, and the rest of his friends."

"Well then, I guess I'd best start doing my rounds and checking up on everyone they've been in contact with. Who does Han hang around with? Besides Tom?"

"He and Jed Curry play together mostly. But Jed's been away with his mother for the past week, visiting Francis Curry."

"Well, that's a mercy at least. Looks like I've got a busy day ahead of me. I'll come back and check on you tomorrow."

Elizabeth looked after him for a long moment; then she went back to check on her beautiful boy.

* * *

After seeing the doctor out, David went back to Hannibal. The boy had dozed off and he shook him gently awake. "Han."

Han turned towards him with worried eyes.

"You're pretty sick, I'm afraid. But you're going to fight hard and get better for me, aren't you?"

David knew the odds weren't good. Diphtheria was a nasty illness, killing about half of the people it infected. And Hannibal was already so thin…

"Han, do you know a girl named Peggy?" He had to ask.

The boy shook his head. "No."

"Are you sure? She's the daughter of one of the ladies at the saloon. She's close to your age, maybe a year or two older."

"I'm sure. I don't know any girls. The only girl that ever speaks to me is Leah. Why?"

David smiled at him and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "It's not important." He did find he had another question, though. "Why don't the girls talk to you?"

Any other time, he was pretty sure Han wouldn't have answered, but right now the fever seemed to have stripped away some of his defenses.

"Bill's gang don't like me, so the other kids stay away. They don't want to get on his bad side. Well, everyone 'cept Jed, and he's too little for Bill to pick on."

David's heart contracted at his words. Bill Evans was fourteen and built like a barrel. David could imagine that no-one at the school wanted to cross him. What bothered him most was the fact that Bill's close group of friends included Tom, Adam and Joseph. Were they really happy for him to treat Han that way? David's respect for Tom dropped another notch.

But that was a problem for another time. Right now, he just wanted Hannibal to stay alive long enough to be able to go back to school.

And he still needed to find out how Han had caught it.


	2. Epidemic

**Chapter 27 - Epidemic**

When the doctor came to see them the next day, he wouldn't go into the house. Instead, he shouted to them from their yard while they stood in the door of their house. He told them he had five other cases.

Worryingly, Adam and Joseph Curry were showing signs, as well as Bill Evans and Thomas Brown. Lucy Wilson and Leah's best friend, Charlotte Monroe, were already sick.

The school was closed and the affected households were quickly quarantined.

Even the people not quarantined stayed in their houses, away from other people. The streets were deserted, the town like a ghost town.

Maggie had been sent a telegram telling her to stay away, an instruction which she had, of course, ignored. She left Leah, Jed, and the baby with Grandpa Curry, and returned as soon as she could to nurse her other children.

By the time she returned, it seemed as though they had contained the epidemic. The only new cases they had were from the families already in quarantine.

Everyone prayed that it wouldn't go any further.

* * *

Tom was now worse than Hannibal, and Elizabeth nursed him while David tended to Han. It was heartbreaking for each of them to see their new children suffering in that way.

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as she nursed her boy, a child she couldn't have loved more if he had been her own from the beginning. To see him miserable with fever and fighting for breath broke her heart. He cried for his mother and the tears ran, unchecked, down Elizabeth's cheeks.

Hannibal didn't inflict that kind of misery on his new father. He'd been so long without a mother or father that he didn't call for them. But his whimpers and cries hurt David as much as if he himself were suffering. Most of the time, he sat holding the boy, talking to him and wiping his face with a cool cloth.

* * *

Five days after Hannibal first became sick, Tom died.

He'd been having problems breathing. His throat had continued to swell, until one night, the battle was lost. Elizabeth had fallen asleep, weary from days and nights of watching over him. She woke with a start and it took her a moment to wake fully and realize where she was.

And then she saw him.

Her beautiful son, her darling boy, lying still on the bed, blue-tinged lips slightly parted. She leaned over him to feel for a breath, but there was nothing. She shook him, but he remained lifeless. Then she lifted him into her arms and howled like an animal, as she clung to the boy she had loved so intensely and so briefly.

David had been sitting with Hannibal, who against all odds was clinging to life with a tenaciousness that David hoped would help him come through it. When David put broth to his lips, Han would drink as much as he was able. He didn't seem to be as sick as Tom and was fighting as hard as he could.

David froze when he heard the wailing that came from Tom's room. He had thought that Tom would get through this. He should have; he was stronger, fitter, and in far better shape, physically. He moved to Tom's room and found his wife, almost unrecognizable in her grief. She was clutching the boy to her, crying like a madwoman.

He tried to take the boy from her arms, but she wouldn't let him go. Finally, he settled for just holding the two of them in his arms as her wails turned to sobs. When she'd calmed down enough, he pried the boy's body away from her and lifted her from the bed. He took her back to their room and give her a dose of the laudanum they kept for emergencies.

After quickly checking on Hannibal, he went back to Tom's bedroom and laid the boy out on the bed, covering him with a sheet. He allowed himself a moment of grief. He may not have felt as strongly as Beth, but he'd been a father to Tom, however briefly, and he'd loved both his sons. He couldn't mourn him in the way that Beth did - he didn't feel the same weight of grief, the way he would feel if it was Hannibal lying there - but he felt the sadness, the loss of him and the senseless waste.

His heart broke for his wife.

He made sure that she was sleeping and then returned to Han's bedside. The loss of Tom made Han feel even more precious, and he pulled the boy into his arms and held him as if his grip could keep death from taking him.

* * *

The doctor didn't come that day, so David did his best to make sure that Elizabeth ate something and encouraged her to sleep. She was exhausted after her long bedside vigil - heck, they both were - and it wasn't hard for her tired body to escape into sleep.

Elizabeth awoke the next morning, grief hanging over her like a cloud. She ate, although she couldn't have said what it was that she'd eaten. She washed and dressed and did all of things she was supposed to do, but she moved and acted like a sleepwalker.

She didn't ask about Han. She hadn't once, not since Tom had become worse. All of her thoughts were for Tom. She didn't think to ask about the boy now, even though he was sleeping on the sofa in the main room, right next to the kitchen. Somehow, Elizabeth didn't seem to see him. She was lost in her own world of grief.

She stood up from the breakfast table with the first hint of determination.

"Where are you going?" David asked in concern.

"I'm going to take care of Tom."

"What?"

"He needs to be washed and dressed ready for..." she couldn't say 'the funeral'. It made it too real. "For later."

"You don't have to do that now."

"Doctor Masterson's probably coming today, he'll want to take Tom away with him. My boy's going to look his best. I won't be there to… to see it done," they were still under quarantine, "but he's going to look as fine as he can look."

David nodded, accepting that she would have to do this. "Can I help?"

"No. No, thank you. I want to do this for him. It's the last thing I can do as his mother." Her voice cracked and she stopped for a moment as she swallowed down her sobs. Then she turned and went back to Tom.

* * *

The doctor arrived around noon. He stood aside while David carried Tom to his wagon and watched sympathetically as Elizabeth kissed her son one last time. Then she resolutely turned and headed back to the house.

The doctor called to David. "Mr. Heyes, wait a moment."

Elizabeth, alerted by his tone, turned to watch them.

"You looked a little unsteady there and your throat looks swollen. Do you have sore throat?"

He did; he'd had one for a few days now but had been trying not to notice it. "A little."

"Open wide."

The doctor peered in, trying not to get too close. "I'm sorry Mr. Heyes. It looks like you're going to need some nursing yourself. You've got it too."

"I feel fine, it's just my throat."

"No, Mr. Heyes, you're only going to get worse. Go to bed and let your wife take care of you."

David looked over to the house. "What about Han?"

"He's still here, so he's probably out of danger, Mr. Heyes. Your wife will have to take care of you both."

"But..."

"Mr. Heyes, if you don't let her take care of you, then in all likelihood she'll be left with no-one to take care of her. If you care about your wife and son, then you need to look after yourself and get well."

David nodded. He could see the sense of it. He turned pleading eyes to Elizabeth. "You will look after Han, won't you? Take care of him for me?"

She reached for his hand. "Of course I will. Just promise me that you'll do your part and get well for me."

"I will." He squeezed her hand in return, reassured. Then, he turned and headed for the bedroom to lie down.


	3. The Ravell'd Sleeve of Care

**Chapter 28 - The Ravell'd Sleeve of Care**

Elizabeth tried her best to divide her time between David and Han, but it was impossible. David was too sick to allow her to spend much time away from him, and Han didn't seem to be as sick as Tom had been, or as David now was. Han was getting no worse; but he seemed to be in a stupor and was mostly unresponsive.

Elizabeth was exhausted. She hadn't been getting much sleep while she'd been nursing Tom and now she was looking after both David and Han. She was so tired that she was finding it increasingly hard to think about anything. She was losing track of time; not only was she forgetting to take care of herself, but there had been a few times when she had forgotten to feed and check on Han.

David was worrying her now; his condition had deteriorated very quickly. Most of her time was spent by his bedside; he was far worse than even Tom had been. His fever was much higher than the low-grade fever they had been told to expect and he constantly fought for breath. She sat by his bed day and night, determined that this time she would not be asleep when he needed her. Her head felt foggy and she started to feel almost drunk from lack of sleep.

Elizabeth sat beside his bed holding his hand, silent tears falling from her eyes. She wasn't naturally demonstrative but she loved him more than anyone else in her life. As great as her obsession with Tom had been, her love for David was deep and constant, her only anchor. She had never loved anyone before she met David and now she was so close to losing him. What would she do then?

Her mind worked as she watched her dying husband. She'd have to go back home, she couldn't stay here. She couldn't run the farm by herself, all alone out here in Kansas. She'd heard of some women that had done such things, but she wasn't that type. She would go have to go back to Ohio and live with her parents again; the only problem would be Han.

 _Han!_

She realized with a start that she had once again forgotten to check on him; guiltily she ran back through to the other room.

It was cold and dark in the parlor. She'd forgotten to keep the stove alight and she could see him shivering under his blankets.

She tried to rekindle the fire. It seemed to take a long time for the wood to catch.

He lay there, only vaguely aware of her presence. She didn't know why he was sleeping so heavily. His sickness had passed, so why wasn't he awake and alert? She supposed it was possible that it was taking a greater toll on him because of his weight and size. It was amazing that he had survived at all; strange, too, that Tom, for all his health and strength, was dead, when this child, so small and thin, was holding on to life so tenaciously.

Han was the first one to get sick - after Peggy herself - and yet here he was, still surviving, against all the odds.

She began to heat some broth for him. Thoughts swirled in her sluggish brain.

Tom was dead. Beautiful, strong Tom. Her son, the boy she had chosen and loved with all her heart and soul. Dead.

Doctor Masterson had told her that Adam was dead. Her nephew. How would she ever face the Currys again, knowing that the boy she had adopted had been the cause of Adam's death? Would they understand that Han was a child and couldn't be held responsible?

And the others. The Wilsons, the Browns, the Evans, the Monroes, and who knew who else might still be affected? How could she face any of those families again?

Her husband would die. She would lose David, the only man she had ever loved. She would lose her friend, the only person that ever seemed to understand her, and she would be left with Han.

Just the two of them.

It would never work. Her parents hated Han, they would never accept him. And if they wouldn't accept him, then she couldn't go back home with him. Which left her… where?

She knew she couldn't survive on her own, much less with the added burden of a child. She didn't even have any money, it was all tied up in the farm - a farm that would be very hard to sell in the current political climate.

The realization suddenly flooded over her; she had to go back to her parents - and Han could not go with her.

Would Maggie take him? They did seem to enjoy having him around… but he had been the reason for their son's death. They surely wouldn't want the boy now.

So... who would take him? Where could he go?

There was no-one who would take him. The boy had inadvertently caused the deaths of half a dozen people. And most of the townspeople hadn't approved of him to begin with.

He would have to go back to the orphanage.

He hadn't said anything about being unhappy there; they hadn't ill-treated him. And perhaps he would be lucky again and find another new family, people who could care for him better than she could. He would forget them, in time, and perhaps he could be happy again.

Tears started to run down her face. She didn't even wipe them away.

She had lost Tom, she was going to lose David and she would have to send the one remaining member of her small family away.

In the months that he had been there, she had been Han's mother and taken care of him. She may not have experienced the depth of affection that she had felt for Tom, but she did love this boy. She hoped he knew how much.

She picked up the mug of broth and carried it over to him.

The movement roused him and he opened his eyes into slits. He smiled slightly and his lips moved, but his mouth was too dry for speech.

She lifted him up and supported him as she put the drink to his lips. He began to drink eagerly, and she realized with a start that she hadn't given him anything to eat or drink since early that morning.

Tears began to run down her cheeks. He was a child in her care and she had failed him. Not only would she have to send him back to the orphanage, but she was neglecting him now. He could still die, even now, from her negligence and forgetfulness.

She held him tightly and he pressed against her, finding comfort in the contact. She sobbed until she thought her heart would break.

* * *

When Doctor Masterson pulled his wagon into the yard the next day, he was expecting to collect David's body. The last time he had spoken to her, Elizabeth told him that her husband was worse.

Surprisingly, it seemed as though the boy was going to survive. From what she'd described, Masterson thought the boy's size and frailty were causing him to remain insensible for so long. That the boy had survived when so many stronger children were dead seemed nothing short of incredible. The devil looks after his own, he thought.

Elizabeth came out when she heard the wagon. Her eyes were very red and he assumed she'd been crying. "Hello, Doctor."

"Good morning, Mrs. Heyes." He could think of only one reason why she would have been crying so much. "Is Mr. Heyes…"

"No!" She gave a small sob. "Not yet. Doctor, would you come and look at him? And Han? Please?"

"Mrs. Heyes, your house is still under quarantine."

"Please, doctor. I'm begging you. I… I need to know whether they'll be alright."

Masterson considered. This was the first house to have the disease and surely, anyone inside would be past the infectious stage by now. He decided he could risk it; he wouldn't go near David and he could always minimize his contact with the boy if he felt there was still danger.

"Very well. But I will go no further than the sick room door."

She nodded gratefully and led the way.

* * *

David Heyes looked very bad. He wondered that the man was still alive, but Masterson knew that his patient couldn't hold on for much longer.

Elizabeth Heyes' voice broke into his silent reflections. "He's going to die, isn't he?"

"Yes, Mrs. Heyes. I would say sometime in the next few days." In truth, he thought the man would be lucky to last the day.

"Are you sure? Is there no hope?"

"No, Mrs. Heyes. I'm very sure."

She made a small sound in the back of her throat. "Would you look at Han?"

"Certainly." He followed her back out into the parlor. Han was still only semi-conscious, but he opened half-lidded eyes and started to fuss when the doctor examined him.

"He's clear of the diphtheria, that's for certain, and he doesn't have a fever. I think his body is simply exhausted. He just needs to regain his strength. Keep him warm, give him plenty of liquids and let him sleep. I imagine he'll be better soon enough."

She swallowed a sob and turned away from him. "I can't take care of him anymore." There, she'd said it.

"What?"

"I can't look after them both, I keep forgetting to feed him and give him something to drink; I'm so tired! I forget to keep up the stove and I come in to find him shivering and hungry! I don't know what I'm doing most of the time…"

She sank into a chair and gave the doctor a helpless look. She had to talk to someone. "I want to be with David until the… the end. Then I'll have to go back home. I don't know what else I can do. I can't take Han with me. My parents, they won't accept him, they don't like him. I… I... don't know how I can support us both if I don't go home. The orphanage, they said we could return him if things didn't work out. If David doesn't recover, I'll have to send him back to them. I don't know what to do!"

The doctor looked at her with sympathy. She was an attractive woman and he would be very happy to be her knight in shining armor. He would be doing the whole community a service by ridding everyone of this troublesome, sinful child. "I can help you. I can arrange for transport back to the orphanage for him."

She jumped up in alarm. "No! Not yet. Not until… not before David's… gone. But can you take him away and look after him until then? Today. Now. I'm worried that I'm making him worse, that he won't recover because I keep forgetting things! Perhaps he's like this because he's not getting enough to eat and drink!"

The doctor said nothing. It was very likely.

"I'll pay you, whatever you want. I need to know he'll be taken care of and I can't risk being away from David."

Masterson thought for a moment. The house was still under quarantine, but the boy was obviously clear of the illness. Although he would never have admitted it to anyone, he wasn't completely sure how quarantine procedures worked. He had never received formal training and it was his first time with an illness of this type. He was mostly guessing and trying to remember things he had read in medical journals. He thought that the quarantine period was three weeks, but surely, since the boy had been infected and recovered, he must be safe?

He had to admit as well, that there was a degree of self-interest. Mrs. Heyes was a fine woman of good breeding. When David Heyes died, Masterson was sure he could convince her to stay in town and he would be very happy to start calling on the widow. But he would want her unencumbered; he did not want to be stepfather to an illegitimate orphan brat.

The decision made, the doctor nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Heyes. I'll take the boy to my office and take care of him there. And as soon as he's fit to travel, I'll make arrangements to send him back to the orphanage."

She still looked worried. "No! Don't send him back yet! Promise me you won't make any arrangements until we're absolutely sure."

"Sure of what, Mrs. Heyes?"

"Sure about David. And if I have to send him away, I want to explain everything to Han, say goodbye properly."

Masterson sighed. He supposed he had to make allowances for female irrationality. "Mrs. Heyes, there is no doubt about your husband and it would only upset the child to have to see you again. But don't worry yourself; you can be sure that I will only act in your best interests!"

She nodded, believing that to be the promise she had wanted. And besides, she told herself, Han may not have been as sick as the others, but he would obviously be too weak to travel for some time. By then, she would know, one way or another.

Doctor Masterson was pleased. Elizabeth Heyes was already starting to trust him as someone who could take care of her. And of course, there was no need to hold on to the boy any longer than he had to. David Heyes would certainly die within the next couple of days. All he had to do was wait a little longer before his next visit, so Mrs. Heyes wouldn't have a chance to change her mind before he could rid them all of the child. He felt sure he could make her see reason when he explained it to her later.

Elizabeth walked over to Han and felt the tears return to her eyes; but this time she wiped them away. At least now he would receive the attention he needed to recover and who knew? Despite the doctor's words, there was still a chance that David could turn a corner and recover. Then they could get him back again.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll get his things together. Will you watch over David for a moment?"

"Of course, Mrs. Heyes. Just let me give the boy a little laudanum to help with the journey."

"Do you need to, when he's like that?"

"It will do no harm to the boy and may help him. If he came to on the journey, it would be very uncomfortable for him." He pulled out a bottle and poured a measure into a cup. Lifting the boy's head, Masterson poured the liquid into the child's mouth.

Han looked bleary as his head came up, and when he saw Elizabeth, he murmured, "Ma?"

She tried to smile at him, her face making an odd grimace as she tried not to cry. Han's eyes had already started to close again as he lay back down.

Elizabeth's heart lurched and she turned away. She packed a small bag with some of his clothes and a couple of the books he'd accumulated while he'd been there.

Finally, she turned to look at the sleeping boy. She bent down and brushed the hair from his face. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she spoke to his sleeping form, "Han, I'm so sorry I have to do this. I hope you know that I love you very much. Very much!"

He didn't stir; the laudanum had already taken effect.

She began to cry again and bit the inside of her cheek to stop her sobs. She forced herself to move away. She couldn't falter, not now. She would stay by David's side until he recovered and they could get their son back, or until the end, when she would return to her old life, where there was no place for this child.

"Doctor Masterson."

The doctor came back out.

"I've packed some of his things, his bag is next to the bed. Do you mind if I don't see you out?" She couldn't watch him take her son away from her.

"Of course not, Mrs. Heyes." He went to take her hand and recalled himself. They were still under quarantine, after all, and it would be prudent not to take too many chances. She was, after all, still nursing her husband. "I'm very sorry."

"Thank you, doctor."

She looked at Han for a long moment. "Would you tell him… tell him…" She couldn't think of what she could say. "Tell him what happened and that I'm sorry. Tell him I'll come and see him soon."

She couldn't ask this man to tell Han that his mother loved him. Surely Han would know that already?

The doctor nodded.

She gave one last glance to the boy on the sofa, and then turned and walked back to the bedroom to look after her husband.

Doctor Masterson lifted the boy from where he lay and, wrapping him in one of the blankets, carried him out to the wagon.


	4. Easy Money

**Chapter 29 - Easy Money**

Leah and Jed Curry waited and worried and heard nothing. Grandpa Curry told them that the house would be quarantined and so they couldn't write. They'd just have to wait.

Jed hated waiting.

The telegram to his mother had simply read - 'Diphtheria. Children sick. Under quarantine, stay in Ohio - Masterson.' Caleb must have asked the doctor to send it.

They had wondered about that telegram. Did that mean that all the children in town were sick, or that Adam and Joe were sick, or that his brothers and the Heyes boys were sick?

He wished that someone would tell him; not knowing was the worst thing. He was worried about Adam and Joe, of course he was. But he felt guilty that he was just as worried for his new friend.

He remembered one day when the two of them had been playing by the stream. He had cut his hand on a rock he'd been trying to dig out for his collection. Instead of making a fuss as most people would have done, Han started telling him about blood oaths and how they could swear to be blood brothers. Jed immediately agreed and Han promptly cut his own hand with the same rock.

Han pressed their two hands together. "Blood brothers forever!" he had solemnly sworn and Jed did the same.

Jed took the rock home and placed it next to his bed, separate from all the others. It was a constant reminder of the best friend - the best brother - he'd ever had.

The cut had healed up by now, but Jed rubbed the spot where it had been. He couldn't imagine going through life without his friend by his side.

* * *

Maggie Curry collapsed on the day her eldest son died.

She was lucky, she only seemed to have contracted a mild form of the virus; but coupled with her grief it was enough to keep her in bed for a couple of weeks. Caleb nursed her and his son Joseph, who was also improving. His grief for Adam was indescribable, but he could be grateful that his remaining children were safe with his father and that Maggie and Joseph were improving every day.

When Doctor Masterson came to collect the Adam's body, he told Caleb that Tom Heyes had died the day before and David was sick as well. As the days went by, Caleb heard of the other deaths. Peggy died shortly after becoming sick. Her mother, Sarah, and Lucy Wilson, with her little sister, Minnie, died within the first couple of days. Thomas Brown died the day before Tom. Old Bob Evans, Bill's grandfather, died three days after Adam. The list seemed to grow with each passing day.

Caleb was sad to hear about the death of Tom. When he asked, the doctor told him that Hannibal had pulled through. He was happy to hear that; they all loved Han and he was Jed's best friend. Jed would be heartbroken if anything happened to him.

Doctor Masterson told Caleb - and probably everyone else as well - that the infection started because Han had been running around with Peggy. Caleb didn't believe it. Han spent every spare moment with Jed. And even if it had been true, Caleb wouldn't blame the children. Peggy was just a child; how could anyone imagine that something like this could happen? Caleb just hoped Han didn't blame himself.

* * *

Hannibal woke up properly two days after he'd been taken away. He didn't know where he was and didn't know the man working at the desk nearby.

His throat felt rough and dry when he tried to speak. "Hello?"

The doctor looked up and smiled grimly. It seemed Elizabeth Heyes had been correct; all the boy needed for his recovery was proper care and nourishment. "Ah, you're awake. I'm Doctor Masterson."

"W..water?"

"Oh, yes! Of course." Masterson poured out a glass and held it to the boy's lips as he drank thirstily.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my office."

"Where are my parents?"

The doctor gave him a look that he couldn't interpret. "Who?"

"David and Elizabeth Heyes."

"Ah. How much do you remember of the past few days?"

Hannibal frowned. "I remember getting sick and pa taking care of me. I don't remember much after that, just bits and pieces."

"Well, I'm afraid you contracted diphtheria. You managed to spread it to quite a few others before you became ill."

Hannibal's eyes opened wide in horror. In a whisper, he asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"Many are still sick, but Peggy Grant, Minnie and Lucy Wilson, Thomas Brown and old Mr. Evans are all dead, as well as your brother, Tom, and Adam Curry."

"No..."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. And David Heyes will be following them any day now."

Han was horrified. "Pa?"

"Yes. Mrs. Heyes asked me to take you away so that she can nurse her husband through his final days." He didn't see the need to relay the rest of the message, that she was sorry. He couldn't see why the poor woman would have anything to be sorry about.

Hannibal stared at the doctor in shock. He loved David and thought of him as his father; now, because of Han, he would die.

And apparently, he'd been responsible for the deaths of others as well, including Tom and Adam. "What about Uncle Caleb and the others?"

"Caleb is fine. Jed, Leah and the baby are still with their grandfather. Maggie came back to help nurse Adam and Joseph. She caught the disease, but she and Joseph are recovering."

Hannibal couldn't believe that he had been the cause of all this trouble. "How did I get sick?"

The doctor eyed him disapprovingly. "Low company. Let that be a lesson to you for the future."

Hannibal was confused. The only people he spent time with were his family and the Currys. "I don't understand."

"A nice couple takes in a base-born child like you and this sort of thing is bound to happen. I'm afraid the Heyes have been sadly repaid for their good deed."

That didn't really explain anything, but the doctor seemed so sure that he was to blame. It must be true. Han thought that he would probably understand if he wasn't so tired.

"Am I in trouble?" He wondered if he would be punished for causing so much suffering.

"No, but Mrs. Heyes asked me to return you to the orphanage. I was just waiting until you were well enough to travel."

Hannibal stared at him for a moment, trying to choke back the tears. He shouldn't be surprised - it was what he deserved - but he would miss them all so much. He thought he remembered a grimace on Elizabeth's face the last time he had seen her. She must hate him now.

"Would you tell everyone I'm sorry?"

"I imagine that will give them small comfort for the loss of their loved ones."

Hannibal flinched and tried not to think about what he'd done. He couldn't bear the thought of David dying because of him. He hoped he could leave as soon as possible; he didn't want to face any of them again. "How soon can I go?"

The doctor smiled. He wanted no possibility of Mrs. Heyes changing her mind and deciding to keep the child. He knew that she had been at the end of her rope and not thinking clearly when she asked him to take Han. He wanted to make sure that Han was safely away before he visited her again. He knew he could easily convince her that returning the child had been the best thing to do under the circumstances.

"There's another orphan train coming to Harristown in two days. I can find someone to take you if you think you'll be well enough to travel."

Han nodded and the doctor smiled. Although he wanted the boy gone, he wouldn't have forced him to go if he had been too sick to travel. Masterson may have been opportunistic but he was still a doctor, and he wouldn't have caused the boy any serious harm. He knew the boy had only a mild case of diphtheria and thought that his main affliction was probably exhaustion from fighting the disease. If the child hadn't been ready to travel, he would have simply extended the quarantine on the Heyes house.

He was glad he didn't have to do that and pleased that things seemed to be working out so well for him.

* * *

Masterson made some discreet inquiries. He didn't want anyone to know what was happening and have a chance to step in to save the child. Han did have some friends in town - Reverend Elliot for one. Masterson shook his head about that. He couldn't believe that a minister of God would condone a child like this in their community. He knew he had to get the boy far away, and quickly. If he stayed in town, there was a good chance that Elizabeth Heyes would reconsider and take him back.

Unfortunately, although many would be glad to see him go, the doctor couldn't find anyone to take him away, especially when they knew that the Heyes house was still under quarantine and David expected to die any day.

Eventually, Masterson managed to persuade one of the saddle bums from the saloon to take him. He promised the young cowboy it would be easy money; half up front and the other half when he brought back a receipt for Han from the orphan train in Harristown.

Masterson may not approve of the child, but he wouldn't risk the drifter just taking the boy out and leaving him somewhere.

* * *

Two days later, Han clung tightly to the back of the cowboy and held on for the journey back to Harristown.

They'd been riding for a while when the cowboy heard someone calling to him.

"Hey, Arty, how are ya?"

He looked over to see his old friend. "Hey, Bobby. Not so bad. Been tryin' to find some work around here." He saw Bobby's curious looks at the boy. "Promised I'd take the kid to Harristown to meet the orphan train. It don't pay much, but it's easy money."

"They're needin' cowhands at the Double R Ranch over in Kansas City. You should go there. Best be quick though. Lots of people lookin' for work right now."

Arty swore. "Damn! I gotta do this first. Hey, don't suppose you could take him? I'll split the money with you!"

"Nah, I got my own stuff to do. Why not take him to Valparaiso? It's in the right direction and not that far from Kansas City."

"Ain't it a home for waywards?"

Bobby laughed. "All boys that age are waywards! Besides, if he's pure as the driven snow, why ya takin' him back?"

The cowboy considered for a minute. "Don't suppose it matters where I take him. I mean, what's the difference? Hey, thanks for the tip, Bobby!"

"No problem, Arty. See ya 'round."

Arty tipped his hat and turned his horse in the direction of Valparaiso.

Han said nothing through the whole exchange. He was lucky that Arty wasn't just going to leave him in the middle of nowhere. Besides, one orphanage or another, how much could it matter?

* * *

It seemed to Hannibal that the ride would never end. He started to lose his grip after a little while and Arty pulled him around to the front, where the cowboy could hold him steady. Han wanted to sleep but his head was throbbing. It was a hot day and the cowboy kept up a fast pace. Arty didn't want to miss the chance of losing a job because of this boy.

When they reached the orphanage, Arty pulled Han down from the horse and sat him on a bench outside, while he went inside and took care of the paperwork. He may not have returned him to the orphan train, but he had brought the kid to an orphanage. He might still get paid the rest of the money if he produced a receipt. He realized the doctor had only told him the boy's first name, but he figured it didn't matter. The boy could tell them everything else himself.

Hannibal was exhausted. Within two days of waking up after his illness, he had ridden for hours on the back of a horse. He didn't know why he felt so tired after lying in bed for so long, but his legs felt weak and watery and he just wanted to lie down and sleep.

Arty came hurrying out, followed by a stern looking woman. As he jumped on his horse, he tipped his hat to Han and called out, "'Bye, kid! She's gonna take care of you now!"

The woman examined Han coldly. "Your name is Hannibal?" she asked him, as if she thought it might be a joke.

Han nodded and saw her lips tighten. "Yes, ma'am." He didn't ask her to call him Han. That was David's name for him.

"Very well then. Come along."

As Hannibal stood, he felt his head spin and he fell to the ground.


	5. Valparaiso

**Chapter 30 - Valparaiso**

When Hannibal woke up next, he was in a bed in the hospital wing. It was dark, the only light coming from a candle burning at a desk at the front of the room, where a woman sat knitting.

He was glad that he wouldn't have to face any of the people that he'd hurt. His heart twisted when he thought of David, the father he had loved so much. He still didn't understand how he had been responsible for David's death, as well as Tom's and Adam's and so many others. He wished with all his heart that they'd never met him.

Han didn't tell the nurses in the hospital wing about his recent illness; for one thing, he was too ashamed, and for another, he'd long ago learned that it wasn't a good idea to appear too weak.

When they asked why he'd collapsed, he said he was tired and hungry after the journey. They gave him some food and released him into the orphanage.

His suitcase was gone - no-one seemed to know anything about it - and his new clothes and boots were taken from him. He knew they would be sold. He was dressed in the same clothes as the other children and given a pair of old, soft-soled shoes for his feet. It would do no good to give the children sturdy boots; these weren't regular children, they were wayward, disobedient and irredeemable. They were here for correction, they didn't need to be running anywhere.

They wanted to make sure the children had no opportunities for bad behavior. After making their beds, the children would be marched to breakfast. Then they would be taken for three hours of schooling before lunch. After lunch, the children would be set to work 'so they could develop life skills'.

In truth, it was free labor for the orphanage.

They set him to work making shoes. Although he was still weak after his recent illness, he could do the work - it was just sitting and sewing. He and the other children would sit in a line, pushing flimsy needles through tough leather until their fingers bled. Because he was so tired, his work was slow and often messy, and the supervisor frequently struck him for his inattention and laziness.

After work, they would go to the dining hall for supper and then they had an hour to themselves before bed. They could even go outside into the yard if they wanted to.

* * *

Han liked to go outside whenever he could, but he hated the yard. It was the way he imagined a prison yard would be, just a square of dirt with nothing growing in it. He was too tired to run around; instead, he would go over to a spot at the fence where he could look out and remember the time he spent with Jed.

Sometimes, he would close his eyes and try to imagine they were lying by the edge of the stream, or sitting in the branches of the apple tree. Thinking of Jed never hurt the way it did when he thought of the others. He felt sure that even after everything that had happened, Jed would still be his friend. Even though Han had been responsible for the death of his brother, Jed would know that Han had never meant to hurt anyone.

He wondered if Maggie and Caleb hated him now. They must. David was Maggie's brother and they'd lost their oldest son. Perhaps Grandpa Curry might forgive him, perhaps he, too, would understand that Han had never meant to do this terrible thing.

Han tried not to think of David. Thinking of David hurt too much, but at night he couldn't help but remember him and he would cry silently into his pillow.

He thought about Elizabeth sometimes, and how much she had loved David and Tom. He didn't blame her for sending him away. He knew that she would never forgive him; how could she?

She, more than anyone else, must hate him. He knew that she had tried to love him, in her way. It was just that she had been right, all along.

He was trouble.

* * *

The children in this home for waywards were meaner and rougher than the children in his old orphanage. It was harder here for a child trying to survive on their own. After the recent troubles, there were plenty of orphan children; but there were fewer opportunities in this sparsely populated territory to find - or steal - food. Here, there weren't twenty wagons a day dropping apples and potatoes into the street.

The older kids would try and steal food from the smaller kids, and Han couldn't stop them. He couldn't fight them, he was still too weak. At first, he tried to divert their attention and talk them out of taking his food, but he couldn't seem to do it. When it didn't work, he decided the only solution was to steal extra rations.

By the end of the first week, he was breaking into the kitchen at night to steal food. The first couple of times, he was successful. They'd noticed the missing food, but hadn't suspected him - he was so slow and clumsy. Somehow, he managed to creep in and out without being caught, despite all of that.

Unfortunately, on the third try, his luck deserted him. His exhaustion finally caught up with him and made him clumsy, and he knocked over a bowl. It crashed loudly to the floor, waking the night watchman, who was upon him before he had a chance to make his escape.

As a firm hand gripped his shoulder, Han was beaten with a cane and then locked into one of the closets.

Han sat shivering in the dark. He had used a small knife to break into the kitchen and had dropped it in the confusion. Without it, he couldn't pick the lock to get out. Feeling very sorry for himself, he curled up on the floor and tried to sleep. He couldn't imagine feeling any lower.

He had no idea how much worse things could get.


	6. A Dearth of Doctors

**Chapter 31 - A Dearth of Doctors**

Doctor Masterson decided not to visit the Heyes home again until he could be sure that David was dead. He thought he would wait a few more days.

In the meantime, there were certainly plenty of other people who needed his attention. The day after he'd dispatched young Hannibal Heyes to the orphan train, Masterson went to see the Browns.

Mr. Brown had made his money in the railroads and his house seemed like a palace in this part of the country. It was frequently so hard to get things delivered there that just the building materials alone were a wonder.

The doctor always tried to give them his special attention. He wanted them to view him favorably and had been fortunate enough to eat at their house a number of times.

Olivia Brown was sitting outside her house on a carved marble bench that must have cost half of the doctor's yearly salary.

She stood up to greet him when he approached. "Doctor Masterson, I'm so very glad you've come!" She was dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Mrs. Brown, what is it? Surely your daughter is continuing to regain her strength?"

"Yes, Annabelle is recovering, although very weak. It's my husband, Gerald. He's sick."

"My dear lady, I'm so sorry! But I will give you some more medicine and I'm sure that he will pull through." He wasn't in hopes of this widow. She was old, short, dumpy and ill-favored. No amount of money could make him want to try and attract this one.

"It won't be enough! You gave us the medicine for Thomas and he died anyway!"

"But just look at Annabelle and how well she's recovering."

"She was never as bad as Harold. Please, I'd like you to come and look after him." Seeing him about to refuse, she added, "I'll pay you, whatever you'd like!"

He was about to shake his head when she said in desperation, "One thousand dollars! I'll pay you one thousand dollars if you come and take care of him."

As his mouth dropped open in shock, she added, "And I'll give you double that if he lives!"

He couldn't believe his ears - two thousand dollars! It was a ridiculous amount. Absurd.

Two thousand dollars!

And all he had to do was nurse her husband. Even if the man died, he'd still have one thousand dollars. He thought of all the farmers who tried to pay him with chickens and the number of people who still had outstanding debts with him.

He'd gone into the Heyes house and had been fine, and he had diagnosed the original patients without any ill-effects. He thought there was a good chance that he was immune to the disease. Some people were, he knew. Look at Elizabeth Heyes, for example. Everyone in the house had been sick and she was still healthy. And he didn't need to get too close to the man, surely. If he maintained a safe distance and kept the air fresh in the room, would it really be that much of a risk?

He felt sure he could keep the man alive if he was in constant attendance, and then who could say how grateful Mr. Brown himself might be? Two thousand dollars might be just a start!

He smiled at the thought of the direction his life was taking. An elegant, educated widow on the horizon and the promise of two thousand dollars!

"Mrs. Brown, I accept."

* * *

He may have planned to keep his distance from the patient, but Mrs. Brown was determined to get her money's worth. She pushed Doctor Masterson closer to her husband until he was standing right over him.

The man was very sick. He looked almost as bad as David Heyes. His breathing was strained and his lips had a bluish tinge.

"Well?" said Olivia Brown, as she waited for the doctor to examine her husband.

Masterson bent gingerly toward the patient and, just as he did so, Harold Brown coughed. Droplets of moisture from the man's mouth landed on the doctor's face. Masterson fell back in horror, desperately wiping at his face.

"Water!" he shouted, "Get me some water so that I may wash!"

Olivia Brown hurried to give instructions to her one remaining maid, Bertha, who quickly returned with a bowl of water and a towel. Their doctor washed as thoroughly as he could, his hands shaking.

He tried to tell himself that it was alright, that he was surely immune. He continued with his work, this time keeping well away.

Later that day, Olivia Brown became sick and Masterson found himself working furiously to save them both. If they both died, he wouldn't get a penny. Nobody would believe that Mrs. Brown had promised him one thousand dollars.

His hard work was all for nothing. Harold Brown died in the early hours of the next morning. His wife followed him a few hours later.

By the time his dream of two thousand dollars melted away into nothing, Doctor Masterson was too sick to leave.

Bertha, the old family retainer, had no time for the doctor that had let young Tom, as well as her master and mistress, die. She spent most of her time with her beloved Annabelle, continuing to nurse her back to health.

Doctor Masterson lay alone and neglected in one of the grand bedrooms in the mansion.

He died the next day.

* * *

One of the men from town rode out to see if he could find the doctor. Bertha called out the news of his demise from the window.

The man rode back to town, thinking. He knew that Harristown had three doctors. He thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to ride over there and see if one of them would like to relocate.

Everyone else in town thought that was a fine idea. It wasn't a good time to be without a doctor.

The first two doctors preferred staying where they were, rather than going to a town afflicted with diphtheria, but the third decided to go. He'd seen the disease before and he could cope with it again.

A week after Doctor Masterson's death, Doctor Schriever moved into the doctor's house and office.

He had a dilemma about the doctor's mail. He didn't want to open any personal correspondence, but some of it may be important and need to be answered. He decided that, at the very least, the man's mail might offer a clue to who they could contact about his death.

Most of it was fairly mundane business correspondence, but there was one unusual telegram. It read - 'Got work, took boy to Valparaiso. Got receipt, will send it with address for rest of pay. Arty.'

'Very odd,' thought Doctor Schriever. He filed it away and continued to go through the rest of the correspondence.

He went through the rest of the doctor's notes. Masterson had carefully recorded the dates of when he planned to lift the quarantines on every household. Schriever noticed that many of the quarantines should already have been lifted. He was going to have to go from house to house, checking that everything was as it should be before he could release anyone.

It was going to be a very busy week.

* * *

Against all the odds, three days after Han had been taken, David started to rally. Elizabeth cried with relief when she realized that the fever had broken and his breathing was returning to normal. Once she saw that her husband was beginning to recover, she was overjoyed. She found herself anxiously waiting for the doctor to return, so that she could ask him to return their son.

They could be a family again. While David slept, Elizabeth decided it was time to start clearing out the storage room beside the kitchen. She felt jittery and impatient, and it would give her something to do while she waited for the sound of hooves in the yard.

She waited.

And she waited.

Doctor Masterson didn't come. No-one came.

A week went by.

A cold, nameless fear began to grip her. She couldn't leave - the house was still quarantined and they were under strict orders to stay where they were - but no-one came near them. Even during the height of the infection, the doctor had called on them frequently… so where was he now? Why didn't he come?

She was frantic. Where was he? Was Han alright? She wanted her boy returned to her; she missed him terribly and she didn't want to think about David's reaction if he realized that Han wasn't there.

She couldn't think about the possibility of anything happening to Han.

She continued to work on the room and even pulled out scraps of fabric to make a quilt for him.

Twenty times a day she went to the window to see if anyone was coming.

She had never felt so helpless or alone.

* * *

Elizabeth should have been happy now that David was recovering, but she was sick with worry about Han. Surely Masterson wouldn't have done anything without her permission? He'd promised her - hadn't he?

In truth, she could barely remember; she'd been so tired, she remembered that day in a kind of a fog.

She hadn't told David yet - she couldn't. She was afraid the shock might kill him. He hadn't fully recovered from his illness, he was still having problems breathing and seemed to have developed a cough. In an absurd way, she was almost glad of it, because it gave her an excuse for not producing Han.

He'd asked after the boy as soon as he'd returned to consciousness and she tried to stay as close to the truth as she could - "Han only had a mild dose of the diphtheria and made a full recovery, but he was exhausted," she told him.

When he'd asked to see his son, she said she couldn't consider it until they were both much stronger, especially since she couldn't be sure that his cough wasn't infectious. David could see the sense in that. Han would still be convalescing and didn't need to be exposed to anything else. Elizabeth told him how deeply Han had been sleeping and the doctor's diagnosis of extreme exhaustion.

If Han was still so weak, then Beth was right; best let the boy sleep and build up his strength. He knew that she only ever wanted the best for her family; if she said they weren't well enough to see each other, then he would trust her judgement. She had told him that Han had recovered and that was enough for him. He knew the boy must be fine, because she'd started sewing a quilt for him. Sometimes, she brought it into the bedroom with her and sewed while she sat by his bedside.

Still, he missed his son. He couldn't even hear him speaking or moving around the place; but then, Hannibal had always been a quiet child. Talkative, yes, but low voiced, and he moved quietly with natural grace. David smiled to himself and settled back to sleep. The sooner he recovered, the sooner he would see his boy again.


	7. Where's Hannibal?

**Chapter 32 - Where's Hannibal?**

It was four days past their release date when the new doctor lifted the quarantine on the Curry household. When they asked him about David and his family, Schriever shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." He saw their looks of surprise and explained, "I've been so busy, I haven't been able to go out there yet. In fact, they're next on my list."

They heard the sound of hooves in the yard. A young man they didn't know shouted from his horse, "Hello? I'm lookin' for Doc Schriever!"

The doctor quickly stepped outside. "I'm Doctor Schriever."

"My pa, he was thrown from a wagon. He's hurt real bad. Can you come?"

The doctor nodded. "How far away are you?"

"'Bout three hours ride from here."

Schriever raised his eyebrows. "Why didn't you get one of the doctors from Harrisville?"

"One of 'em's out of town and the other wouldn't come, said he was too busy."

Schriever's lips tightened to a thin line. "Give me a moment to finish here." He turned back to the Currys. "As I said, the Heyes' quarantine is due to be lifted as well, but now I don't have time to go and see them. Perhaps you could go over there and let them know the quarantine is over? You could see how they were doing at the same time." He took a moment to caution them. "Check to see if anyone is still sick first, don't release them if there's any doubt."

Caleb nodded. "Alright. Thanks, doc."

Schriever rode away with the young man and Caleb and Maggie exchanged a glance. Maggie wasn't strong enough yet to ride over there on her own, but she couldn't bear the idea of Caleb going over there without her. She was desperate to see her brother and his family and find out how they were, but she didn't like the idea of leaving her son on his own.

Joseph looked up from his seat on the sofa. "Ma, just go. I'm better now and I'll be fine while you're gone."

Maggie bit her lip. She knew he was right; he tired easily, but other than that he was much better.

She decided she could trust him. "Promise me you won't do anything silly. I don't want you to move from this room."

He grinned. "I promise, Ma. Now go! You'll just worry if you don't go over there yourself."

Maggie knew he was right. "Alright. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him, then went to get her shawl.

While she was out of the room, Caleb sat beside his son. "Sure you're gonna be alright with us gone?"

"Sure, Pa. Not like I'm doin' anythin' but sittin' here and I can do that just as well on my own!"

They shared a grin, which faded as Joseph added, "You think they're okay?"

Caleb shrugged. "I hope so."

"Jed will want to know that Hanna...," Joe quickly corrected himself, "that Hannibal's okay." Joe felt bad that he hadn't been a better brother to Jed, especially now that he was his only brother. Joseph knew that if Han died, Jed would miss him every bit as much as Joe missed Adam.

Caleb understood what his son was feeling and gave him a hug. "Jed loves you very much, Joe. But you're right, he and Han have become very close over the past few months. He'll want to know that he's well."

* * *

Maggie was impatient to see her brother and the short journey seemed to take forever.

Elizabeth ran outside when she heard the wagon, and her face fell when she saw Maggie and David. At the look on her face, Maggie was filled with fear.

Ignoring the doctor's words of caution, she jumped down and grabbed her sister-in-law. "Elizabeth! What's happened? Is it David? Han? Oh please, don't tell me..."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, David's fine. He's much better, just very tired and he has a bad cough."

"Is it Han? Masterson said he'd survived it!"

"No, he did. He... I just..." She trailed off; she wasn't ready for this confrontation. This would be easier than telling David, but she couldn't seem to find the words. How could she tell them that she'd sent her child away? "How are you here? What about the quarantine?"

"It's over! The doctor told us to come and tell you, he got called away."

Elizabeth grabbed Maggie's arm. "You've seen Doctor Masterson? Did he give you a message for me? Why hasn't he come back to see us?"

Maggie realized that they couldn't have heard anything about recent events. "Beth, I'm sorry, but Doctor Masterson caught the diphtheria and died. We've got a new doctor from Harristown, Doctor Schriever. Why would Masterson send you a message?"

Maggie watched as the color drained from Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth stared at her in shock. She couldn't think. If there was a new doctor, then surely he would have come to see them to tell them about their boy? Unless… her blood ran cold. What if Han had become infected again and this time he hadn't survived? She swayed and thought she might faint.

Caleb steadied her. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" He and Maggie exchanged a worried glance.

"Let's go inside." Maggie didn't know why Elizabeth was acting so oddly. If David and Han had both survived the illness, then what could possibly be wrong? Was Elizabeth getting sick as well?

Caleb led Elizabeth into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her.

Maggie put a hand to her forehead but felt no fever. "Elizabeth, are you sick?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not sick." She tried to get her thoughts in order. After a minute, she said, "I'm sorry about Adam. He was…" she tried to find the right words. She had never been good at things like this and she was already finding it so hard to think. "He was a fine boy."

Maggie's eyes filled with tears and Caleb moved to put his arms around her shoulders. "We were sorry to hear about Tom."

"Thank you," she said, distantly. It was funny, she thought. She had been worrying so much about Han that she had barely spared a thought for the child that had obsessed her so completely. Her voice sounded very far away.

Caleb looked around curiously. The house was very tidy. There were no blankets by the sofa, as there had been for the past few months while they decided where to put Han. He was surprised. He didn't think Elizabeth would have been ready for Han to move into Tom's room yet.

"Where's Han?" he asked. He wouldn't be playing outside; it hadn't been that long since he'd recovered and it was a cool day. "He isn't outside, surely?"

Tears began to roll down Elizabeth's cheeks. "No. No, he's not outside."

Maggie felt a knot of fear in the pit of her stomach. "Elizabeth, what's wrong? Where's Han?"

None of them heard the bedroom door open. David had heard the sound of the wagon and his sister's voice and decided it was time to get of out of bed. He opened the door just in time to hear Maggie's question.

Elizabeth started to sob. "I didn't know what to do! I shouldn't have trusted him! But he was a doctor, you're supposed to be able to trust a doctor!"

"Beth?" David stepped forward. When Caleb saw how unsteady he was, he took David's arm and guided him to a chair beside his wife.

David leaned forward and took her hands, trying to swallow the fear that was rising inside him. "Beth, what's happened? Where's Han?"

She couldn't meet his eyes. "Oh, David, I'm sorry! I'm so very, very sorry!"

David's heart seemed to turn to ice in his chest. He exchanged a frightened glance with his sister and brother-in-law. "Beth, please! Can you tell us what happened?"

She finally looked at him with tears in her eyes and started to talk, haltingly. "Tom had just died and Doctor Masterson said that it was a certainty that you would follow. I had to be with you all the time, I couldn't even sleep, not for a minute. I thought that it would be as it was with Tom; I'd step away, and then I'd lose you and I wouldn't have been with you!" She began to sob again, and it was a few minutes before she could continue.

"I couldn't take care of you both… I was so tired, I kept forgetting to check on him! One day, I realized that I hadn't given him anything to eat or drink all day and I'd let the stove go out - it was so cold in here! I thought he'd survive the diphtheria only to die because I wasn't looking after him properly… I knew I was going to lose him, but I couldn't bear for him to die because of me!"

David looked at her in confusion. "Why would you lose him?"

"I thought you were dying! I wouldn't be able to cope on my own, I'd have to go back to my parents, and if I did that…"

"You wouldn't be able to take Han," finished David. His feeling of dread was almost overpowering. "Beth, please! What did you do? Where is he?"

"I told Doctor Masterson everything and he said he'd help me. I asked him to take Han and look after him until… until I knew what to do. Masterson said he'd send Han back to the orphanage when David died, but I made him promise not to do anything until he spoke to me first!" The last words came out as a wail of despair, "He promised!"

She saw his shocked expression and her voice became a wail of despair. "I thought I could trust him, but now I don't know what's happened! Now Masterson's dead and there's no word about Han! I should never have trusted that man, never! I've been going out of my mind with worry! I want my son back, I miss him so much!"

Again, she broke into heart wrenching sobs, but the others were too stunned to comfort her.

David felt sick. He wished he could get angry and blame her, but he couldn't. He knew how tired she'd been after Tom died and then he got sick immediately after. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to try and take care of them both. She would have trusted Masterson, an educated, professional man. She would have taken his word without question.

David looked at the others. "Masterson's dead?"

"Yes. There's a new doctor from Harristown, Doctor Schriever. He didn't say anything about Han."

David reached again for his wife's hand. "When? When did Masterson take him?"

"Three days after Tom died."

Maggie had to sit as well. "Almost three weeks ago. He can't have been fit to travel. Perhaps we're over-reacting, perhaps Masterson had someone else take care of him until he was better."

No-one spoke for a few minutes as they all tried to take it in.

David looked at the others. "We need to speak to this new man, Doctor Schriever. Find out what's happened." He turned again to Elizabeth. "Maggie's right, I'm sure Masterson would have asked someone else to look after Han until he was better. Doctor Schriever must know. Masterson would have written something down, he always kept notes about everything. Han's probably waiting right now for us to bring him home."

Caleb stood up decisively. "I'll ride into town, see what I can find out."

Maggie frowned. "But Schriever was called out, remember? He'll be gone for at least a day!"

Caleb swore. "I'd forgotten. But it's a small town, someone is bound to know something. Besides, I want to send a telegram to my pa and get the children back. Mags, can you get home without me? Can you manage the horses?"

"Yes. It's not far and I can rest afterwards."

"Sure?"

She nodded.

"Alright. I'll go now and be back before nightfall."

David stood and clasped his hand. "Please, Caleb… find my boy!"


	8. Waiting

**Chapter 33 - Waiting**

Caleb decided to dispense with the easiest job first, so his first visit was to the telegraph office. The Heyes' predicament made it seem even more important to get his children back quickly. After that, he made his way to the doctor's office. He knew the doctor had been called out, but he wanted to be certain. Sure enough, the door was locked and there was no answer to his knock.

He walked to the church and spoke to Reverend Elliot. John shook his head - the last thing he had heard about Han was that he and Peggy had started the epidemic. Doctor Masterson had told everyone and it had been the talk of the town. The minister hadn't heard anything about the boy since then.

Caleb tried the Mercantile next. Again, he drew a blank.

He tried store after store in hopes of any gossip, but, aside from Masterson's original news, no-one had heard anything else. With the boy's reputation, people weren't inclined to help.

Finally, in desperation, Caleb went into the saloon. To his surprise, Andrew, the bartender, nodded. "Yeah, the doc was in here tryin' to find someone to take the boy back to the orphan train. Found a saddle bum who said he'd do it - don't remember his name though. Ain't seen him since."

Caleb's mouth went dry. "When?"

"Darned if I know!" He started to move away and then turned back. "Wait, I do remember. It was Kitty's birthday, the eleventh."

Caleb tried to work out the dates in his mind. Elizabeth had said that Han was still sleeping heavily when he was taken, but he was fit enough to ride to Harristown only four days later? And if they met the orphan train, then what? He had no idea how to even begin to track the boy down after that.

There was only one thing left to do - he would have to return home and wait for Doctor Schriever to return. David was right - Masterson was an educated man, used to writing everything down. He must have left something, some kind of record.

Because if he hadn't, Han would be impossible to trace.

* * *

As they waited for Doctor Schriever to return, everyone's nerves were on a knife edge. They all knew what a slim hope they had of finding him now. Elizabeth was distraught and David had convinced her to go to bed and get some rest.

He was trying not to blame her, but as the days went by he found his temper starting to fray. He promised himself that if Masterson had left no clues, he would go to New York and knock on the door of every orphanage there until he found his boy. Never mind that he was still very weak and couldn't go more than an hour without coughing.

He would find his boy, whatever it cost him.

* * *

Caleb and Maggie were waiting for the train that would bring their children. Francis had a friend that was travelling that way and she had promised to deliver them safely to their parents.

The Currys saw their children at the window and then minutes later felt Jed run into their arms. Leah followed eagerly but at a more sedate pace, carrying the baby. They hugged each other very tightly, tears running down their cheeks.

Maggie wiped her face and smiled at her children. "Where's Grandpa Curry's friend?"

Leah pointed to the train car window and waved. A middle-aged woman waved back. "Oh, she's not getting off here, she has two more stops."

"Oh! Well I hope you remembered to thank her for bringing you back safely?" Maggie waved her own thanks and the woman smiled in return as the train pulled away.

"Yes, we did. Oh, Ma, we missed you! We were so worried! Is everyone okay now?"

Caleb and Maggie exchanged a look and led the children to a quiet bench away from everybody else. The station was already beginning to thin out and soon there would be no-one else there.

Maggie lifted Jed onto her knee, as Caleb pulled Leah up beside him and put his arm around her. The children were instantly afraid.

Leah gripped the baby a little tighter. "Ma?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you. Adam didn't… didn't…" she couldn't continue, but she didn't have to.

Leah looked up, her face disbelieving. "Adam's gone?"

Maggie nodded as her two children began to cry. She hugged them fiercely. After a few minutes, Leah pulled back. "Is Joe alright?"

Caleb nodded. "Yes. He was pretty sick for a while but he's getting better every day. Your mother caught it too, but as you can see, she's much better now. They just need to take things easy for a while."

Jed examined his mother's face. "You're really alright? Both of you?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm much better. I only had a very mild case. Joe was much worse, but as your pa says, he just needs plenty of rest."

Then Jed asked the question they were dreading. "What about Han? And Uncle David and Aunt Elizabeth?"

Caleb handed the baby to his wife and sat on the ground in front of Jed.

Jed suddenly felt very scared. He went very white. In a shaking voice, he asked, "Is Han dead?"

"No! But he was sick for quite a while and so was Uncle David. Aunt Elizabeth couldn't look after them both and so she asked Doctor Masterson to take Han and look after him for her."

Jed nodded, confused. If Han wasn't dead, what was the problem?

"Doctor Masterson …" Caleb paused, wondering how best to say it, "Doctor Masterson misunderstood and sent Han back to the orphanage."

Jed gasped. "But we can get him back again, right?"

Caleb took his son's cold hand in his. "We hope so. But I'm afraid Doctor Masterson died, so we don't know where he sent Han." He saw his son's look of horror, "We're doing everything we can to try to find out! We have a new doctor and we're hoping that he might know something that could tell us where Han might be. Doctor Schriever's out of town right now, but every day I'm going to hang around town everyday and wait until he gets back. We're going to do our best to bring Han home, Jed. We're not going to give up until we've found him!"


	9. If Thou Wilt Remember

**Chapter 34 - If Thou Wilt Remember**

The lifting of the quarantines meant that at last the community could mourn their loved ones properly.

The minister, John Elliot, met with a small council of townspeople to arrange the memorial service. They were meeting at the house of Albert and Julie Monroe, and he was pleased to see Leah Curry there, visiting her friend, Charlotte.

"Leah! It's nice to see you, when did you get back?"

"Yesterday, sir."

"Good! How is everybody?"

"We're all well now, thank you. Joe gets tired a lot, he still has to rest up some. They say he's getting better."

"Good! As soon as I get a moment, I'm planning to come and see your family. How are your parents holding up?"

"They're okay. They get real quiet sometimes. We all miss Adam."

"I'm so sorry. At least the rest of you escaped unharmed, you have to hold onto that."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Have you heard anything more about Han Heyes?" In the wake of Caleb Curry's questions, the whole town was abuzz with the news of Han's disappearance. In truth, most people thought it was what the boy had deserved.

"No, sir. Pa's still waiting for the doctor to get back."

Julie Monroe brought in tea for everyone and Leah moved to join the rest of the group.

* * *

Although the Monroes didn't normally include their daughter in meetings of this type, they - like many others - were finding hard to let her out of their sight. All of the remaining children in the community felt precious.

Miss Walters, a curmudgeonly old maid in her sixties, looked at the last point to be discussed. "We need to discuss the memorial stone next. Does anyone know Sarah and Peggy's last name?"

There was a general shaking of heads. Charlotte and Leah exchanged a glance. They knew it wasn't appropriate for them to speak up at a meeting like this, but they felt they had to.

Charlotte gently touched her mother's arm. "Mother?"

Julie frowned at her daughter. It wasn't like Charlotte to forget her place so much that she would interrupt the adults when they were talking. "Yes, Charlotte? What is it?"

"Peggy's last name was Murphy."

Now it was Albert's turn to frown. "However would you know that, Charlotte?"

Leah spoke up now. "We knew her. She and Thomas were…" she tried to find the right words, "fond of each other."

Neither of the girls could understand the shock on the faces that surrounded them.

John Elliot was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry, girls - are you saying that Peggy was…" he also tried to find a delicate way to phrase it, "walking out with Thomas Brown."

The girls nodded and Leah answered, "Yes, sir."

"Do you know if she was acquainted with Han Heyes?"

Charlotte couldn't help a small burst of laughter. "Hannibal Heyes? No, of course not! He's only eight! Besides, Thomas hated him, so Peggy wouldn't have given him the time of day!"

"Charlotte!" Her mother was shocked by her outburst.

Charlotte suddenly realized the nastiness of what she'd said and colored. "Sorry."

"Go to your room right now, young lady. We will talk about this later. You can go with her, Leah. Be sure that your mother will hear about this."

The girls quickly left the room, shamefaced.

There was a horrified silence. Doctor Masterson had told everyone the infection had started because of Peggy and Hannibal Heyes. He had been so certain; there were very few people who hadn't believed him.

Julie Monroe's voice broke into their thoughts. "What should we do? Should we say something?"

Harvey Evans said, "The news would destroy the Brown's reputation. To think that their boy had been in such company… We should say nothing."

Albert knew what his wife was about to say. "But what about David and Elizabeth Heyes? Everyone believes their boy was the culprit."

"I understand the boy has been sent back to where he came from. Since the matter is already so conveniently settled, why not let it rest?"

The minister had to speak. "Because it's a lie! We can't let everyone believe in a lie! And they are searching for the boy and planning to bring him back - what then?"

"They may never find him. And even if they do, what of it? He's just an orphan child. He has no family pride to concern him. It's doubtful he even knows the name of his father. The Heyes' should have thought better of bringing such a child into decent society."

John gasped in shock. "They did a charitable thing as good Christians…"

"Then let their charity extend to saving the good name of a respectable family that we all knew. What of poor Annabelle? Should she go through life with her family's good name tainted in such a way?"

John Elliot couldn't believe his ears. "But… but… it isn't right! And what of the poor boy himself? He shouldn't have to go through life believing that he's responsible for the deaths of all of those people - as well as his own brother and cousin!"

Another gentleman, Lawrence Hammond, spoke up then. "Hardly a brother and a cousin! The boy knew them for a matter of months. Besides, where's the harm? As my good friend has already pointed out, it's doubtful that they'll even find him again. Best all around to let sleeping dogs lie." His wife beside him nodded emphatically.

John stared around the room in horror. "But Han wasn't responsible!"

Hammond sighed as if explaining to an idiot. "But it hardly matters now, does it? Everyone believes it already and the Browns can go to their graves with their good name intact."

It was the indomitable old Miss Walters that answered him. "Thomas Brown was an objectionable and untruthful child. He did not have a good name and besmirching another boy's reputation will not give him one now. We have a responsibility to uphold the truth and as leaders of the church; we are answerable to God as well as this community. It would serve you well to remember your commandments - 'thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor'."

"But…"

"You be quiet, Harvey Evans. You had a poor relationship with the truth when you were a boy, but now you are a grown man and expected to set an example. As for you, Lawrence Hammond, I can honestly say that I didn't expect any more of you. You are both a disgrace to this community and should be on your knees before God asking for his forgiveness!"

She turned to the others. "Tomorrow morning I will go to visit Annabelle Brown and tell her what we have learned. Cecelia Brown was a woman of fine moral character. I am sure her daughter will want to know the truth."

John Elliot leaned forward and kissed her cheek, coaxing a rare blush from the old lady. "Miss Walters, you have restored my faith!"

* * *

The next day, Caleb saw Doctor Schriever ride back into town. He looked as though he'd had a hard few days and a long ride, and Caleb felt bad about approaching him before he'd had a chance to get any rest.

"Doctor Schriever?"

"Caleb Curry, isn't it? I don't suppose this could wait, could it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid it's important."

"Alright then, come inside. Would you like some coffee?"

"I could make it, if you like. I've been here so often with my children that I know my way around pretty well."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that." Schriever sank into his chair with a groan, pulled off his boots and began to massage his feet. "What can I do for you?"

Caleb made the coffee while he talked. "Elizabeth Heyes asked Doctor Masterson to take care of their boy, Han, while she nursed her husband David. Han was over the sickness but was in some kind of stupor and David was expected to die within the next day or two. She couldn't take care of them both. Masterson agreed and took him, but now Masterson's dead and we don't know where the boy is."

Schriever's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"We think Masterson may have… misunderstood her request," he tried to be tactful, "and sent the boy back to the orphanage. Andrew, the barman in the saloon, remembers him asking around for someone to take him to the orphan train in Harristown. We wondered if he'd left any notes, any clues as to where the boy went after that. It would be helpful to know which train it was and where it was going."

Schreiber frowned. He seemed to remember something… something about an orphan boy. What was it? He was so tired he could barely think. "Let me think a moment."

Caleb handed him the cup of coffee and sat across from him to wait.

Schriever sipped his coffee and tried to remember. After a few minutes, he jumped up. "I remember!"

Caleb felt suddenly hopeful as Schriever rushed over to a shelf and started riffling through the papers.

"Here!" He pushed a telegram towards Caleb.

Caleb read it. "Valparaiso. Isn't that a home for delinquents?"

"Yes, that's right. The Valparaiso Home for Wayward Boys."

"But Han isn't 'wayward'. He's a good kid."

Schriever shook his head. "I'm sorry. How old is the child?"

"Eight."

Schriever drew in a breath. "That's very young to be in such a place, especially if his health wasn't good to begin with. I hope you find him."

Caleb nodded. "Thanks. Can I keep this telegram?"

"Certainly, if you wish."

Caleb shook the doctor's hand and left the office. He didn't know if it was better or worse than he'd imagined. It was certainly easier than finding out he was in New York and having to travel there to find him, which would have taken weeks. But they'd all heard about Valparaiso; by most accounts, it wasn't a very nice place. Han had been there for more than three weeks.

Caleb would have to tell the others what he'd discovered and then he would leave first thing tomorrow morning.


	10. Hannibal Who?

**Chapter 35 - Hannibal Who?**

Caleb rode hard and arrived in the early afternoon.

Valparaiso was an imposing looking place, cold and impersonal. He thought it looked more like a prison than an orphanage.

He stood by the gate and looked around for someone who could help him. Almost immediately, he spotted a woman walking by with an almost frightening air of efficiency.

He called to her. "Excuse me, can you help me? I'm trying to find someone."

She stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you trying to find?"

"A boy. My nephew," he amended. "His name's Hannibal; he was sent here by mistake."

"By mistake?" Her tone was incredulous.

"My brother adopted him a few months ago. There was a diphtheria outbreak in town and no-one could look after him. In the confusion, he was sent here. We want him back."

"Do you have any proof of what you're saying?"

He pulled out the telegram and handed it to her. She seemed to consider it for a long time before saying, "Follow me."

She led him to an office and walked over to a filing cabinet. "What's his last name?"

"Heyes. H-E-Y-E-S."

She quickly searched through the files. "We have no-one with the name Heyes. What was his name before?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

She sighed. "His first name again?"

"Hannibal."

She spent a long time looking through the files. "Ah! Here he is." She read through the papers for a moment. "He's in the hospital wing."

Caleb felt his blood run cold. "What happened, is he alright? Can I see him?"

She frowned. "I'm sorry, I can't just take you to see a child in our care without verifying your credentials."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have any paperwork that will prove your claim to the boy?"

"Oh!" He was glad of the foresight that had prompted Elizabeth to give him Han's original adoption papers. As he handed them over, he realized that Han's original name was probably on there as well.

She read the papers carefully before deciding he was telling the truth. "Very well, these seem to be in order. I can take you to see him. You said there was a diphtheria outbreak?"

"Yes. He didn't have a relapse, did he?"

"Not in the sense that you mean. He doesn't have diphtheria. But it looks like he wasn't really in the best of health. It seems he passed out on the day he was admitted, but he told us he was just tired and hungry. We released him back into the orphanage."

She flipped through his file again and pursed her lips. "He's been causing quite a bit of trouble - fighting with the other boys, breaking into the kitchen to steal food and trying to run away. We've had to discipline him quite a few times. It seems that during his last punishment, he collapsed again. Since then, I'm afraid, he's been refusing to eat."

She kept a quick pace as she walked. They reached the hospital wing and she walked in ahead of him. Speaking to the nurse sitting at the front of the room, she said, "We're here to see Hannibal Heyes."

The nurse looked up stupidly. "Heyes? We don't have anyone named Heyes."

Caleb's temper was now extremely short. The infirmary wasn't that large; surely she should know if Han was there without having to know his last name! He said sharply, "So take us to every boy you have named 'Hannibal' and I'll stop you when we get to the right one!"

He saw the other woman's lips tighten in annoyance. "We are doing our best to help you, Mr...?"

"I'm sorry. Caleb Curry." He held out his hand, but she either didn't see it or didn't choose to see it.

Instead, she turned back to the nurse. "Where is the boy named Hannibal?"

The nurse pointed, insulted. "Last one on the left."

* * *

The child on the bed had curled up in a ball and was facing the wall. He didn't look up at their approach.

"Hannibal! Sit up, you have a visitor."

He didn't move.

Caleb stepped forward. "Hannibal."

The boy slowly turned his head to look at them. "Uncle Caleb?" His tone was disbelieving.

Caleb had to catch his breath for a moment. Hannibal looked awful. He'd lost all the weight he had gained over the past few months and he was painfully thin. Dark shadows under his eyes stood out like bruises in his pale face.

Caleb pulled away the blankets and drew the boy towards him in a hug. "Oh, Han, look at you! You shouldn't be here, this was all just a stupid mistake. I've come to take you home, just as soon as I can."

Han didn't understand what was happening. "Why are you here?"

"I just told you! I came to find you and bring you home."

"But what I did... Adam, Tom and," he swallowed, trying not to sob as he said the name, "Pa."

"It wasn't your fault; how could it have been?"

"Doctor Masterson said. He was very sure."

"He was wrong. And Han, David is fine."

Hannibal stared at him in shock. "But the doctor said..."

"The doctor said far too much! David is fine. He's getting better all the time but he misses you. He had a shock when he found out what had happened, we all did. We didn't find out until the quarantine was lifted and then I had to track you down. Doctor Masterson died and we didn't know where you were. We've all been out of our minds with worry. David made me promise to bring you back."

"He's really alright?"

"He'll be better once you're back home again. What's this I hear about you not eating?"

Tears appeared in Han's eyes. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm sorry about Adam. And the others."

"Han, it wasn't your fault and nobody should have ever said it was. You just got sick first because you were the youngest and smallest."

"You don't hate me?"

"Of course we don't hate you! We love you, we want you to come home!"

"Really? I can go back?"

"Yes, of course! That's why I'm here."

Han looked at Caleb hopefully. "Can we go now?"

Caleb looked at the woman beside him. "Can I take him? Is he well enough to travel?"

She narrowed her eyes. "This really is most irregular! I'm not authorized to release this child. I'll have someone call for Mr. Black, the warden."

She snapped her fingers at the nurse and made a sign. The nurse scuttled away.

Hannibal looked up at Caleb pleadingly. "Will you take me anyway? Please? Even if they say no?"

"Han, if you're not well enough to travel..."

"I won't get well in here. Please!" Han reached out for Caleb and his small fingers dug into the man's wrist.

There was a desperation to his voice that Caleb didn't like. He saw the woman had moved away and lowered his voice. "Han? Did they hurt you?"

Before the boy could answer, the door to the hospital banged open. Han jumped, his eyes flying to see who it was.

A young woman came in to place a file on the desk.

Caleb wrinkled his brow at his nephew's' reaction. "Han?"

Han looked down and released his grip. His nails had left marks on his uncle's wrist. "Please, Uncle Caleb! Please get me out of here!"

The door banged for a second time and again, Han's eyes flew in that direction.

This time an older man came in. He walked over to them and stopped next to the woman that had summoned him. "Mrs. Chapel, what is this? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, Mr. Black. This gentleman," she said the word more out of habit than the belief that Caleb was a gentleman, "is saying that the boy was sent here by mistake. He wants to take him away. Now."

The warden raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy and his uncle. "By mistake?"

Caleb spoke up. "There was a diphtheria outbreak and my sister-in-law couldn't look after him. She asked the doctor to take care of him, but he sent him here instead."

Mr. Black turned back to the woman. "Do you believe his story?"

"I do," she said almost grudgingly. "The boy obviously knows him - he called him Uncle Caleb - and the man has the correct paperwork from the original adoption. It would also explain the boy's poor state of health."

She handed him the papers and he examined them carefully. "Hmm. These seem to corroborate his story."

Mr. Black spoke to Caleb. "This is extremely irregular. Boys are usually sent here for correction, we don't usually allow them to leave with anyone that simply comes along and asks for them. We do have procedures in place for a child's release; and in my opinion, this boy is where he should be. He has certainly proved himself to be a problem child."

Caleb saw the panic on the Han's face and squeezed his shoulder, reassuringly. After Han's last outburst, Caleb was more determined than ever to take him away as soon as possible.

Caleb stood and faced the other man. "By law, this child belongs to my brother. He is my nephew; I've already given you the paperwork to prove it. You have no legal right to him and if I have to come back here with a sheriff, I will."

The warden looked again at the boy while he made up his mind.

He lowered his voice and turned back to Mrs. Chapel, clearly unaware that he was still loud enough to be heard. "The boy's been nothing but trouble since he arrived. Since there was no court order or judgement to keep him here, we have no obligation to keep him. The boy's refusal to eat indicates a lack of gratitude and a stubbornness which I do not think is proper for a boy of his age. At this point, I do not know if he will recover his health. If this man wishes to take him back and bury the child at his own expense, then he may do so. Release the boy!"

He walked away, unaware that they had heard every word, or perhaps uncaring of the fact.

Mrs. Chapel, however, knew that they would have overheard. "Did you hear?"

Caleb nodded.

"And you still want to take him?"

He felt Hannibal's eyes on him. "Yes."

She waved a hand to indicate that she was washing her hands of the whole affair. "Then you may take him whenever you wish."

Caleb breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Where are his things? His clothes? I believe he had suitcase with him."

She sighed heavily and went to speak to the nurse. They seemed to be arguing about something.

She returned a few minutes later. "I'm afraid his things seem to have been mislaid. We can see if we can find them and you could come back tomorrow."

Caleb turned to Hannibal. "Did you have anything important with you?"

Hannibal shook his head. "I don't know. I never saw what was inside. My clothes, I guess."

Caleb shook his head. "They can be replaced. Where are the clothes he was wearing and his boots?"

The woman pointed to a pile of clothing on a shelf above his bed. "Those are his clothes now."

Caleb reached up and picked up one of the soft soled shoes.

"He can't wear these outside. Don't you have any boots he can wear?"

She pursed her lips again. "Perhaps we can find something. If you'd like to come back in the morning, we could have him ready for you..."

Hannibal gave Caleb's hand a hard, desperate squeeze. Caleb decided he couldn't stand to be in this place another minute. He had some money with him, he could replace what was lost. Besides, every child he'd seen so far was dressed in little more than rags; he didn't think they would find anything any better.

"Never mind." He turned back to the matron. "Since he no longer seems to have a jacket, I assume that you won't mind me taking a blanket for him so he won't catch his death of cold?" Seeing her about to object, he added, "When you find his luggage, I think you'll find it more than covers the cost of the blanket!"

Grudgingly, she nodded. They both knew that his luggage had, in all likelihood, already been sold.

"Okay Hannibal - get dressed, then wrap that blanket around you as tight as you can. It's cold outside."

Hannibal dressed as quickly as he could, but his movements were clumsy and slow. Caleb leaned down and helped him with the buttons. Han swayed as he tried to stand up from the bed and Caleb reached forward and steadied him. He squatted down beside the boy.

"Han, we both want to get out of here quickly - will you let me carry you?"

Han bit his lip and then nodded. Caleb breathed a sigh of relief; he had been worried that the boy wouldn't want to be carried, but Han looked far too weak to walk anywhere.

Hannibal wound his arms around his uncle's neck as Caleb pulled the blanket tighter and lifted him off the bed. He was as light as a feather.

"Come on, kid. Let's get out of here."


	11. Homeward Bound

**Chapter 36 - Homeward Bound**

Once outside, Caleb tried to think of the best thing to do. The afternoon light was starting to fade into twilight.

"We need to find somewhere to stay for the night. I should get you tidied up a bit before we go back." It wouldn't do David any good to see his son dressed in rags like this.

"Can't we just go home? Please, Uncle Caleb!"

"I'm sorry, Han, but we're not going anywhere until you've got something warmer to wear and proper boots on your feet. It's far too late to ride out now, anyway; we'd be riding for most of the night and it's freezing out here. We'll get a hotel for tonight and head out first thing tomorrow. I'll send a telegram to let them know we're coming."

* * *

The hotel was small and relatively inexpensive. Caleb made Hannibal lie down on the bed. He was worried when the boy didn't argue.

"I'm going to see if I can find some food for us. Will you be alright here?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He was as good as his word and was back very quickly with a loaf of bread, a pot and two mugs.

"I got us some soup and bread!" He poured the soup into the mugs and handed one to Hannibal. "Drink up."

Han held the mug to his lips and sniffed it. It smelled wonderful. Caleb watched from the corner of his eye while the boy took first one small sip and then another. He smiled and handed him the bread. Between them, they quickly ate every bite.

Caleb noticed that Han's eyelids were beginning to droop. "Looks like someone's ready for bed! You'll have to sleep in your clothes, I'm afraid."

Han nodded and snuggled down into the bed as Caleb pulled the sheets across him.

Before he closed his eyes, Caleb said, "I'm going to go out again to see if I can find you something to wear tomorrow. There might still be a store open. Will you be alright on your own until I get back?" He didn't like to leave the boy again, but he didn't want to waste any time in the morning.

Han yawned. "I'll be fine, Uncle Caleb. I'll just sleep."

True to his words, he was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

* * *

When Caleb returned an hour later, Han was tossing and turning in the bed, obviously caught in the throes of a nightmare.

Caleb leaned over him and gently shook him awake. "Han."

Han's eyes flew open; at the sight of a figure looming over him, he scrambled backwards in the bed.

Caleb put out his hands and tried to steady him. "Han, it's okay! It's only me."

He saw recognition return to the boy's face.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Han shook his head. "Nothing. I don't remember. It was just a bad dream."

Caleb didn't push him. Settling him back in the bed, Caleb sat beside him until he fell asleep again. Then Caleb climbed into the other bed and lay, thinking about the day, until he too fell asleep.

* * *

Han slept for a long time the next morning but Caleb didn't like to wake him. He went out again and found them some breakfast, as well as a little bread and ham for the journey home. Han was just waking up when he returned.

"Okay, let's eat while it's hot, and then you can wash and we can go. I was hoping that we'd have time to get you a bath, but I've decided we're going to take the train to Harristown."

He didn't think Han was strong enough to travel for so long on the back of a horse; the ride from Harristown would be long enough. The train would take longer, with all of its stops, but the journey would be less arduous for the child. "The train leaves pretty soon and we don't want to miss it, do we?"

Hannibal grinned. "No, sir!"

He ate eagerly and put on the boots and jacket his uncle had found for him.

"There weren't any shops open when I went down there last night, but the hotel clerk sold me some of his son's old clothes. I thought the size looked about right. I'm sorry, it's all that I could find. How are the boots?"

Han wriggled his toes. "They're okay."

Caleb bent down to look at them. "They're a little large. Hold on, I have an idea."

Going to his luggage, he pulled out an extra pair of socks and put them on Han's feet. Han giggled as the enormous socks swamped his feet, but they filled the extra space in the boots.

Caleb laced up the boots. He saw that Han was still moving slowly and seemed very shaky. Even though it was only a short walk to the station, he decided they would ride there. He didn't want to risk missing the train; now that he had the boy, he just wanted to get out of this place and get them both back home with their families.

Even riding, they were cutting it close. The train was already there when they arrived and Hannibal was moving much too slowly.

"Han, I'm sorry, but we're in a hurry. I'm going to have to carry you again, okay?"

This time, Hannibal did mind. There were people all around them and they would wonder why he was being carried like a baby. "I'll move faster, I promise."

"Sorry, Han. We don't have time to argue." Without listening to any further arguments, he lifted the boy up and pushed his way through the crowds. They made it to their seats with only seconds to spare.

Han was blushing furiously and looking at the ground. He felt as though everyone was staring at him.

Caleb sensed his mood and smiled. "I know you're embarrassed and I'm sorry. But you've been ill for a while. You have to accept that you need a little help right now. Wouldn't you have hated to have missed the train? Don't you want to get back home as quickly as you can?"

Hannibal sighed and nodded. "Pa's really okay?"

"He is, but he'll be better once he sees you again."

Han asked the question that had been on his mind since he'd first spoken to Caleb the day before. "What about Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth is okay as well. She wasn't doing very well after she lost Tom and David getting sick right after was a blow, but she's doing much better now. She misses you very much and she's anxious to see you."

There was a pause, and then Hannibal asked the question Caleb had really hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Why did they send me away?"

Caleb put his arm around the boy. "Elizabeth was exhausted after Tom died. Then David got sick and the doctor told her that David was certain to die as well. She couldn't cope, nursing you both. She was worried that you'd get sick again because she couldn't look after you properly, so she asked Doctor Masterson to take you away to take care of you. Doctor Masterson must have been confused and he sent you away instead." He didn't want to tell Han that the doctor had done it deliberately.

Hannibal thought of the grimace on Elizabeth's face when he'd last seen her. "Does Elizabeth really want me to come back?"

Caleb put his arms around the child. "She was sick with worry when she didn't know where you were and she's been crying every day. She's desperate to get you back."

Han wasn't sure that he believed that.

* * *

He slept for most of the journey, although Caleb woke him up at noon to eat something. After just a couple of meals, he noticed that Han seemed less shaky and had a little color in his cheeks. Caleb was only grateful that David hadn't seen the boy at the orphanage. David would never have been able to forgive Elizabeth if he had seen that.

Finally, after what seemed like a million stops, the train pulled into Harristown. While they waited for his horse to be removed from the train car, he looked around for a place to eat. He knew it was foolish, but he wanted to feed Han as much as possible before he got him home. It was already helping - although still slow, the child was steadier on his feet and wasn't so pale.

After they ate, Caleb boosted Han onto the horse's back and climbed up behind him. He was torn between trying to get home as quickly as possible, or taking his time so the journey would be more comfortable for Han. The decision was made for him by Han, who was obviously desperate to get home and becoming frustrated by the length of the journey.

Clutching the boy tightly to him, he pushed the horse to a gallop and headed for home.

* * *

Caleb was pleased to see his own wagon standing outside David's house - it meant that Maggie was there. At the sound of hoofbeats outside, they all came into the yard to see who was riding up, and when they saw who it was, he saw Elizabeth clutch Maggie's arm in relief.

"Han!" David ran over to the horse and pulled his son down to him, engulfing the child in a big hug. It would have been hard to say who was holding on more tightly. After a few minutes, David pushed Han a little away and examined his face.

"You've lost weight and you look pale." He ran his fingers through the boy's hair and pulled him close again.

"You too!" Han ran his fingers over David's face and inhaled the scent of him. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted to cry; he was so happy to see him again.

David smiled at him. "I know. I missed you."

Han nodded as David pulled him close again, and then he couldn't hold it in any longer. David felt the shudders as Han sobbed against his shoulder and said, "I missed you so much!"

Elizabeth put her hand on David's shoulder and he reluctantly moved back. She fell to her knees beside Han and pulled him into a tight embrace.

For a moment he stiffened, surprised by her welcome, and he tried to believe her as she said, "No-one will ever take you away again, Han. No-one."

Maggie was standing with her arms around her husband, happy to see him back home again. She, too, wiped a few tears from her eyes as she left her husband's side and said, "Come on, let someone else say hello!"

It had the desired effect and they all grinned as she leaned forward and hugged the boy.

"We're so happy to have you back, Han. I've missed having you around and Jed has been driving me crazy asking me when you'd be back."

Han rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve and in a slightly unsteady voice asked, "Did he miss me?"

"Of course he missed you, we all did! He can't wait to see you again."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and put her hand to her son's face. "David's right, you have lost weight. Come inside and I'll get you something to eat. You too, Caleb, you must both be hungry."


	12. Reunited

**Chapter 37 - Reunited**

Once inside, Elizabeth and Maggie bustled about the kitchen while David asked Han a million questions. How was he? How was the journey? Was he tired? Now that he had him back at last, he didn't want to let him go; he pulled him onto his knee and held him tightly.

Any other time, Han might have felt self-conscious about it, but he was as desperate for the contact as his father was. He told David about how he had slept through the train journey and how happy he was to be home again. By mutual consent, no-one mentioned the orphanage or the reason he was sent there.

Horrified by the boy's appearance, Elizabeth prepared a huge amount of food. Seeing David watching him, Han tried to eat as much as possible, which had the result of making him feel incredibly sleepy. Towards the end of the meal, he could barely keep his eyes open.

David ruffled his hair affectionately and grinned at him. "I think someone needs to lie down before he falls into his food. Come on, your mother has been working on a surprise for you."

Han followed him, curious, as David led him to the door of the storage room off the kitchen.

David stepped aside and pulled Elizabeth forward. "It's your surprise, you show him."

He could see that Han and Elizabeth were uncertain about each other and he knew that this, more than anything else, would show the boy that his banishment had been a genuine mistake.

Elizabeth stepped forward a little nervously and flung open the door. She gently pushed Han inside.

The room had been cleared and turned into a bedroom - his bedroom, he realized. He walked into it, feeling a little dazed. He fingered the quilt cover and the curtains at the window. A small shelf held his books and on the window sill, he saw his collection of rocks laid out in a line.

He swallowed, trying to keep hold of his emotions, but having great difficulty.

The others were having similar problems, watching the boy walk around the room as if he was in a dream.

In a slightly hoarse voice, he managed to ask, "For me?"

Seeing David too choked with emotion to reply, Elizabeth said, "Yes, Han. This is your room now. I worked on it while I was waiting for you to come home. Do you like it?"

It wasn't perfect; she had to make do with items she could find around the house. She didn't want to use anything from Tom's old room. Han would just feel as though he was second best again, getting things only because of Tom's death. She didn't want that for him. She thought he deserved a room that was all his own, with no associations; a place that held no bad memories for any of them. Maggie had given her Adam's old bed - it was the best they could do at such short notice - but Han would never need to know that.

He ran his hand over the coverlet almost lovingly, admiring the pattern and the colors.

Maggie met his eye. "Your ma made that especially for you. She worked day and night. She said those were your favorite colors."

Elizabeth smiled. "Maggie helped, so did Leah. We had work quickly to finish it in time."

It was Maggie's turn to smile. "You're lucky your ma is fast at sewing! If it was left to me, you'd only have a pillowcase!"

Han gazed around the room in wonder. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

Elizabeth stepped forward and turned down the quilt. "Where's your suitcase, Han? We can unpack your things."

Han looked in panic at his uncle. He didn't want to tell her that he'd lost all the things they'd bought for him.

Caleb put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Han, it's not your fault."

David frowned. "What isn't?"

"His things were lost."

"What do you mean, lost? What happened?"

For the first time, they noticed the clothes Han was wearing; they saw that the jacket was shabby, the boots too large, and the rest of the clothes were worn out and ragged.

Caleb wasn't going to go into detail in front of the boy and make him relive those memories. "The orphanage lost his things. So, it's lucky there wasn't anything in there that couldn't be replaced, isn't it?"

Maggie saw the panicked look on Han's face and jumped in to help. "He was probably ready for new things anyway. The way boys grow at that age, it's best not to get too attached to anything."

David recovered himself enough to see what they were doing. "You're right, he was just about ready for some new things, wasn't he, Beth?"

"Yes… yes, of course. Quite ready." She tried to smile, but it was tight with worry.

Han still didn't look completely reassured, but he was really very tired by now. He gave an enormous yawn and looked embarrassed.

Elizabeth stepped forward and began to remove his jacket. "Han, why don't get into bed? You look exhausted."

He shot a worried look at the pristine sheets. "I'm dirty."

She gave a better smile this time, a more genuine one. "That's alright. The sheets can be washed and so can you, but both of you can wait until another time. I'm sure it won't be the last time you go to bed with a little dirt on you."

He smiled, too, at that, and started to take off his boots and socks. The others exchanged an approving glance at Elizabeth's response and decided to leave them to it.

David walked forward and kissed Han on the forehead. He wanted to stay beside his boy and not let him out of his sight, but he knew that Elizabeth and Han needed a few moments together. "Sleep well, Han. Sweet dreams."

* * *

It seemed very quiet without the others in the room. Elizabeth and Han still felt nervous with each other, neither of them being completely certain of the other's affection.

Elizabeth handed him a nightshirt and pulled the curtains closed, while Han quickly undressed and climbed into bed. Elizabeth straightened the sheets over him and tucked them in.

She saw him watching her. "I'm so sorry, Han. So very, very sorry. I didn't mean it to happen, I was so worried about you. I missed you very much and I'm so happy to have you back."

He didn't know what to say. I understand? I forgive you? He didn't. It wasn't a little mistake, it had nearly cost him everything. He'd thought that he was responsible for David's death, as well as others. He would never forget how he'd felt - guilty, abandoned and unwanted. He'd hated himself, thinking it was his fault.

He thought of everything that had happened to him in that brutal place. He wished he could forget every moment, but knew he never would.

What had happened to him there had left a mark on him; he'd been changed because of it. He knew he would never be quite the same after his stay there - he didn't know if he could ever feel safe or trust anyone again. The world was different for him now.

He was different now.

He'd been ready to give up. How could he say that it was alright?

He said the only thing that he could honestly say. "I'm glad to be back."

Elizabeth knew that she wasn't forgiven, that they would have to talk more about it later; but for now she could see that he was exhausted.

She brushed the hair off his forehead and leaned forward to kiss him. "Sleep well, Han."

He was asleep before she'd left the room.

* * *

When she returned to the kitchen, Maggie was pouring coffee for them all.

"I think he was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow."

David turned to Caleb. "What happened to him? Where are his things? I can believe they might have lost his suitcase, but what happened to the clothes he was wearing and his boots?"

Caleb sighed. "He's home now, David. Why don't we leave it at that?"

"I want to know! Just tell me, Caleb. Please."

He saw Maggie give a quick nod. She knew that he was trying not to distress them any further, or add further guilt to Elizabeth, but she thought they should know, if only for Han's sake.

"It was like a prison in that place. They put them all in the same clothes and these soft shoes that were more like slippers, really. I guess it's so they can't run away." He sighed as he realized that, however much he'd like to save them from knowing everything, they had to know a least some of what had happened to Han. "I guess I should tell you that when I got there, he was in the hospital wing."

He heard a gasp from David and saw Elizabeth go very white as she gripped her husband's arm.

"I imagine the journey was too much for him after the diphtheria. Apparently, he fainted the day he arrived, but he told them that he was just tired and hungry. Then he collapsed again a few days ago. They said he wasn't eating." Caleb met David's eyes. "He thought you were dead and that he was responsible."

David looked aghast. "Why would he think he was responsible?"

"Masterson told everyone that the outbreak started with Han and Peggy. It seems he shared his opinion with Han as well."

Elizabeth surprised them all by standing up. "I never thought I would be happy over the death of another human being, but I am glad that monster is where he can't hurt anyone ever again. Thank you for being here today, Maggie, and thank you, Caleb, from the bottom of my heart, for bringing Han back to us. I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and sit with my son."

She quietly entered the room and pulled a chair next to the bed. She stroked her hand through the boy's hair as he slept. He smiled in his sleep and turned closer to her. After a few minutes, she heard the sound of horses in the yard, and guessed that Caleb and Maggie were leaving. She was proved right a few minutes later when David came and sat beside her. He put his arm around his wife as they watched their son sleep.


	13. Blood Brothers

**Chapter 38 - Blood Brothers**

When Caleb and Maggie told Jed that his friend had returned, it was all they could do to stop him from going over there immediately. They made him promise to wait until the next morning and he reluctantly agreed.

Their mistake was in not specifying what time the next morning. As soon as the sun rose, Jed hurried to the kitchen and grabbed some bread and cheese before heading over to see his friend. He had promised to wait until the next morning, but that was all. Now, he would wait no longer. He was going to see his friend at last.

Jed still wasn't sure what had happened. His parents had tried to explain it, but Jed couldn't understand how Doctor Masterson could have made such a huge mistake. Jed had been horrified; he'd known how much Han had hated the orphanage in New York. Han didn't like to talk about it, but occasionally he'd let things slip and Jed had started to get a glimpse of what Han's life there had been like. Jed was glad when he heard that Han hadn't been sent back to New York, but it seemed to him that he still had to wait far too long to see his friend again.

He ran most of the way across the fields and made it to the house in record time.

He knew they had been fixing up the storage room as a bedroom for Han, so he walked around to the back window. While they had been waiting for the doctor to return, Caleb had taken over Adam's old bed and during the long days of waiting, the house had been a mess of fabric scraps, as his mother and Leah had helped to finish the quilt.

Since it was too early to knock on their door, he tapped his hand against the glass. It seemed like forever before he saw Han's shadow behind the curtain. When he pushed the window open, Jed climbed up and into the room.

"Han!" He grabbed hold of his friend and hugged him hard. He was startled to feel how thin Han was and pushed him back to take a better look at him.

Han looked thinner than he had been when he had first arrived from the orphanage, but Jed supposed it was because Han had been ill. Everybody that had been sick was thinner, he just hadn't seen Han since then. The others had already put some of the weight back on; perhaps Han just didn't gain weight very quickly.

But Jed didn't like how pale Han was or how fragile he looked. "You alright, Han? You look awful."

Han grinned. "Thanks!"

They both laughed, but when he saw that Jed was waiting for an answer, he said, "I'm great now. It's just been a tough few weeks; you know, after getting sick an' all. I'll be better now that I'm home again."

"You feel okay, though?"

"Yeah." Then, feeling the need to be honest with his friend, he added, "I get real tired sometimes, but other than that, I'm good."

Jed gave a sly smile. "You're never GOOD!"

They both laughed at that - far more than the joke deserved - and only stopped when the bedroom door opened.

David peered in. "Han? Everything okay… oh! Hello, Jed! I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up!" David smiled to show that he didn't mind. "Hope this isn't going to be a regular thing, though. It's a mite early to be getting up this time every morning." He yawned. He and Elizabeth had sat by Han's bedside until midnight, unable to tear themselves away. "You boys ready for some breakfast?"

Jed nodded eagerly. "Yes please, Uncle David! I'm real hungry, I ran most of the way here." The bread and cheese had been finished before he'd even left their farm.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll make you something." He walked over and hugged Han. "Morning, son. Sleep alright?"

They exchanged a smile. "Yes, Pa."

"Good! You boys catch up and I'll get started on that breakfast."

Han had thrown on some clothes before he'd gone to the window - the early morning air was cold. Now he finished dressing while Jed filled him in on everything he'd missed.

"Mrs. Benton left town when everyone got sick and now she says she ain't comin' back until the spring." He frowned. "Ma says she's 'pectin'."

"Expecting," Han corrected, unaware of how much like Elizabeth he sounded.

Jed grinned. "Yeah! Anyway, it means there won't be any school till they can find someone. Isn't that great?"

Han smiled weakly, unable to share his friend's excitement. He'd already missed enough schooling. "Yeah, that's... great, Kid," he said unenthusiastically. At this rate, he thought, Jed's baby sister would be better at writing than he was.

They headed out to the kitchen and Jed jumped up onto a chair. "Breakfast ready yet, Uncle David?"

"Almost. Jed, could you pour out some milk for the two of you? Han, sit down, it'll be ready in a minute."

* * *

They sat and ate companionably. Jed kept up a steady stream of chatter and the others laughed at the stories of his adventures with Grandpa Curry.

Halfway through their breakfast, Elizabeth came into the kitchen. Her relief at having her family back together had meant that she had enjoyed a good night's sleep for once, and she had slept for longer than usual.

She looked surprised to see everyone eating there. "Goodness, what is everyone doing up and around so early? Hello, Jed."

"Hello, Aunt Elizabeth. I wanted to come and see Han; they told me he was back."

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" She smiled a little awkwardly, still feeling unsure of herself and uncertain about her relationship with Han.

Jed sensed that something was wrong, but since he'd always felt uncomfortable around his aunt, he thought nothing of it.

David stood up to prepare something for her as well, but she waved him away. "No, it's alright, I'll do it. More coffee?"

He nodded and she refilled his cup. "Han, Jed, would you like anything else?"

Han shook his head and answered politely, "No, thank you, ma'am."

"Jed?"

Jed would really have liked some more bacon but didn't feel that he should ask. "No thanks, Aunt Elizabeth."

She stared at him for a moment. "You wouldn't like some more bacon, perhaps?"

He looked up quickly, surprised that she'd guessed.

"I thought so. I'll start some now. Perhaps you can persuade Han to eat a little more?"

"I'll try!"

She started to fry the rest of the bacon and the others continued to eat, but the mood around the table had changed somehow. The easy atmosphere now felt forced. Jed had always been a little tongue tied around his aunt and Han was quiet. David tried to keep the conversation going, but he could see the sadness on Elizabeth's face.

As she poured more coffee, he whispered in her ear, "Just give it time. It'll be okay."

She wished she could believe him.

David was pleased to note that Han ate a good breakfast, although he couldn't manage to eat any more, despite Jed's urgings.

* * *

At the end of the meal, the boys asked to be excused and ran outside to play. Han wanted to explore the farm and see what changes there had been while he was away.

As they ran from place to place, Jed said, "Han, what happened? Why d'ya go away again?"

Han seemed to study the chickens very intently while he considered his answer. "What did they tell you?"

"They said there'd been a mistake and you got sent back to the orphanage, but they were gonna get you back real soon. No-one knew you'd gone - yours was one of the last houses to be unquarantined!"

Han wasn't sure if 'unquarantined' was a word, but since he didn't know, he wasn't going to correct his cousin.

He didn't know what to say, but Jed was his best friend and best friends told everything. "Uncle Caleb told me that Elizabeth couldn't cope when Pa got sick as well. She couldn't look after us both and Doc Masterson told her that Pa was going to die. She asked him to take me away and look after me, but the doctor got confused and sent me back to the orphanage."

Jed's watched him very carefully. He could tell from the way Han spoke that his friend didn't quite believe the story.

Han sat down on the grass beside the chicken coop and rested his chin on his knees. "It all happened while I was asleep, I didn't even know what was going on. I woke up at the doctor's office. He paid a man to take me to the train station so I could go back on the orphan train, but he didn't have the time so he took me to the home in Valparaiso instead. I was there until Uncle Caleb came and got me."

"Were you scared?"

Han closed his eyes for a moment, remembering, and answered so quietly that Jed almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah." He paused, remembering. "Not so much at first, I've been in orphanages before; but later…" He trailed off as his voice began to shake.

After a few minutes, he continued, "I thought it was my fault. I'd thought I'd killed all those people - your brother and Pa..." Suddenly realizing, he turned to Jed. "I'm sorry about Adam."

"Thanks." Jed didn't want to admit that he'd missed Han more, that Han had been more of a brother to him than either of his real brothers. It felt wrong to think such a thing. He did miss Adam, sure he did. They'd grown up together. But they'd never been close, not like Jed and Han. Adam had only really spoken to Jed to tease him or to tell him he was too little to play with rest of them. When Han had been gone, Jed had felt it every day, an aching loneliness that couldn't be ignored.

"Why d'you think it was your fault?"

"The doctor said it must have been me that spread it around. I didn't know how, but I figured he would know. Your pa told me that wasn't true, but I didn't know that then. I felt really guilty. It's a horrible feeling."

Jed spoke without thinking. "Yeah, I know."

Han turned his eyes curiously to his friend. Jed sighed and smiled at him, sheepishly. "I missed you more than I miss Adam. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it."

Han leaned forward and hugged him. "Blood brothers."

Jed squeezed him back. "Yeah. Blood brothers!"

They smiled and started walking back towards the house. Han stumbled slightly and Jed reached out to steady him.

"You alright?"

"Kinda tired, that's all."

David had been watching them from the porch and came up beside them. "Han, are you okay?"

Before Han could answer, Jed volunteered, "He says he's tired."

"Shouldn't have been running around so much on your first day back! I think you need to rest for a while."

Jed thought his friend would object when David leaned forward and lifted Han into his arms, but Han simply put his arms around David's neck and rested his head against his father's shoulder.

David smiled and reached out a hand for Jed. "Come on, let's head back to the house."

* * *

Jed was surprised to see that Han was already asleep by the time they got back. Elizabeth was laying blankets on the sofa.

David quirked an eyebrow at her. "Here? Not in his room?"

She gave an odd smile. "I think we both need to see him, to know that he's here and safe."

David laid him gently on the sofa and pulled the sheets up over him. Han barely stirred.

Jed stood in the doorway, worriedly watching. "Is he okay, Uncle David?"

David ruffled the boy's hair before turning to Jed. "He's been through a lot and he's still very weak. He hasn't had the chance to recover like the rest of us and he needs to get his strength back. Once he's had a few good meals and plenty of rest, he'll soon be back to normal."


	14. Give a Dog a Bad Name

**Chapter 39 - Give a Dog a Bad Name**

Han couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so comfortable, so safe. He could hear a soft murmur of voices nearby.

"...All go into town and get him some new things."

"Do you think that's a good idea? Maggie said there's still a lot of bad feeling about him, even though Reverend Elliot and Miss Walters told everyone the truth."

"We can't hide him away forever. They'll get over it."

Han turned to watch them and saw Elizabeth shake her head.

"I know, but perhaps it's too soon. There are a lot of people that lost their children. They might not like the fact that he survived when the others didn't. I don't want him to be upset, he's been through so much already."

He saw David take her hand. "I know, but he's strong. He'll be okay."

She smiled weakly, unconvinced, and he saw her turn to look at their child.

"Han?" She rushed over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned as he sat up.

"I hope you're hungry, I just made lunch."

Han nodded. Realizing that he was still dressed, he made his way to the table. As he sat down, he saw Elizabeth frown.

"Wouldn't you like to wash your hands first?"

"Oh! Yes." He moved obediently to the sink.

Now it was David's turn to frown. "You don't have to worry about that now. Just sit down and eat something."

Elizabeth realized that she was already falling back into her old ways. "He's right, Han, I'm sorry. Go and sit down and eat."

Han looked down at his grubby hands and dirty nails. "I'd like to wash, I just forgot. We couldn't, in the orphanage."

As Han scrubbed his grubby hands, David noticed how filthy the child looked. "Would you like to take a bath after you've eaten?"

Han brightened. It would be good to feel clean again. "Yes, please!"

* * *

When the plates had been cleared away, David pulled out the bathtub and set it beside the fire, while Elizabeth started to pour in hot water. Hannibal quickly began to undress, but froze when he heard a gasp from Elizabeth.

David turned his head quickly. "Wha…?" He broke off as he, too, saw the marks on Han's back. "Oh God!"

Elizabeth held the boy's shoulder as she examined his back. In a strained voice, she asked, "How did you get these?"

Han shrugged and tried to pull away. "I stole food from the kitchen and I tried to run away." He saw tears in her eyes. "It's not so bad now."

Han tried not to feel self-conscious as David knelt beside him and also examined the healing welts.

"They don't look infected." He could see Han didn't like the attention and decided not to make a fuss. "Come on, get into the bath. The hot water will make you feel better."

As Han settled back into the tub, David asked him, "Did they do anything else?"

For a moment, he thought he saw something flash across Han's face; something indefinable, passing too quickly for David to tell what it was.

"No, Pa."

"Han." David knew there was something the boy wasn't telling him. "You need to tell us if they did."

Han looked at his father for a long time. He turned away as he said, "They locked me in a cupboard sometimes, as part of the punishment. That's all."

* * *

The marks on Han's back had been the deciding factor in their decision to take the boy into town. Those, coupled with his recent hospital stay, convinced them that he should be checked over by the doctor. Despite Han's protests, when they took him into town that afternoon, they insisted on visiting the doctor's office first.

Doctor Schriever greeted them as they went in. "Hello! How can I help you?"

David held out a hand to him. "Doctor Schriever? I'm David Heyes and this my wife, Elizabeth."

Schriever smiled as he recognized the names. He indicated Han. "Ah, Mr. Heyes! Am I to take it that you found your missing boy?"

"Yes, thank God! But he had a rough time of it and we were wondering if you could check him over?"

"I'd be happy to. Master Heyes, would you take a seat and remove your shirt for me?"

Han looked quickly at his father. "I'm fine, really, Pa!"

"Please, Han. For me. We just want to make sure you're alright."

The boy sighed and started to slowly remove his shirt. The worried parents were too busy explaining the situation to notice the boy watching the doctor warily and shrinking away from his touch.

Schreiber felt Han tense as he examined him. The doctor sighed; the child was an orphan and probably unused to being taken care of. He didn't remark upon it.

David was right; the marks were superficial. As for the collapse that led to the hospital stay, the boy would heal over time; plenty of food and rest would be the best medicine for him.

* * *

They walked from the doctor's office to the Mercantile.

Elizabeth could feel everyone's eyes following them. She pulled Han closer to her and clasped his hand tightly. He pressed himself tightly to her side.

It was too soon, she'd known it. She should have insisted. Doctor Schriever could have come out to see them, there was no reason to subject Han to all this hostility. If David had a fault, it was that he always saw the best in people. In his mind, Han had been vindicated, his name cleared. He had no reason to hide away.

But Elizabeth could see that she had been right in this instance. People hadn't believed that it was Thomas Brown, not Hannibal Heyes that had caught the virus from Peggy. Peggy was low born and fatherless, just like Han. How could they not have been responsible? How likely was it that a well raised boy like Thomas Brown, known to them all since his birth, could have forgotten his station so far as to consort with a girl like that!

And now, to see the boy they considered responsible for the deaths of their children, walking through the streets while their children lay cold in their graves…

Even David could hear the murmurs now. He considered turning back, but they were right there beside the door of the Mercantile. He opened the door and hurried his wife and child inside.

The shoppers in the Mercantile went very quiet when the Heyes family walked in. Han stepped back as he felt their hostility. David put his hands on the boy's shoulders and held him close. Elizabeth straightened her back and walked over to the small section of the store that held the children's clothes.

She looked around defiantly, holding out her hand for him, she said, "Han, come over here."

Han's legs felt like jelly as he walked through the pointed stares of the onlookers to reach her. If it hadn't been for David's steadying grasp, he wouldn't have been able to do it.

Mr. Collins approached them from behind the counter. He, at least, had believed the story that he heard from old Miss Walters. Thomas Brown had stolen more than a few things from his store and had never shown the slightest hint of remorse. He could well imagine Tom taking advantage of that poor child, Peggy. In his opinion, it was Peggy that could have done better in that relationship.

"Mr. Heyes, Mrs. Heyes, it's nice to see you." And then, pointedly, "Hello, Han. How are you?"

The boy looked up, startled. "Well, thank you, sir."

"Good, good." He thought Han looked pale as death and skinny as a rake. He pulled a chair close to the counter. "Why don't you take a seat while I help your parents?" He turned to Mrs. Heyes. "What can I do for you today?"

David stood behind the chair and put his arms around his son as Elizabeth turned back to the counter. "Han needs some new things."

They all ignored the whispers that had now replaced the silence.

"Of course! What do you need?"

She considered for a moment. "I think… perhaps two more shirts, another pair of trousers," - Elizabeth never referred to them as 'pants' - "a jacket and some warmer underthings. Oh, and a new pair of boots."

Mr. Collins started to show them a selection. Elizabeth turned to Han. "Which of these do you like?"

He found the cheapest shirt and pointed to it.

Elizabeth considered it for a moment and then shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I don't like the fabric, it's far too scratchy and not nearly warm enough." She reached for a deep blue one. "What about this one?"

He reached out a hand and touched it. He nodded.

"Good!" As she continued to choose items, Han's attention began to wander. He noticed a roll of fabric beside him and reached out a hand to touch it. The corduroy felt very soft and he stroked his hand along it.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up to see Mrs. Collins heading their way. He quickly pulled his fingers back and pressed back against his father.

David tightened his grip on the boy. The child was nervous enough without having to deal with the storekeeper's sharp-tongued wife.

Elizabeth obviously decided the same thing. "David, I'm nearly finished here. Why don't you and Han take these things to the wagon? I'll settle up and be along in a few minutes."

David looked at her gratefully. "Good idea." They hurried away with her bundles.

As she reached for her money, one of the coins rolled away and fell onto the fabric she had seen Han touching earlier. She remembered the look on his face as he stroked the soft fabric and found herself saying, "And I'll take three yards of this corduroy."

It would soon be Christmas. If she worked very hard, she would just have time to make him a jacket.


	15. In Memoriam

**Chapter 40 - In Memoriam**

Han's relationship with Elizabeth, never very good, had suffered even more after his return to the orphanage. They were awkward and uncomfortable around each other, both unsure about how the other one truly felt. When they were together, they were very polite.

There was no attempt now to call Elizabeth 'ma' instead of 'ma'am', and though she knew she deserved it, she longed for him to forgive her and accept her as his mother. She wished he could love her the way that he loved David; the way she now realized that she loved him.

She tried to encourage him to talk, but he was wary around her. It was as if he still thought she might return him if she could.

* * *

The weather was warm that winter, with more of the dry winds that blew dust everywhere. It didn't feel like December to Han, who was used to the cold and the snows of New York.

The mood of the town was somber. It was a small town, so even people that hadn't lost anyone in the epidemic had relatives or friends that did. Celebration seemed inappropriate and wrong. Nobody was tactless enough to say 'Merry Christmas' when they were surrounded by so much grief.

Even the supplies in the stores were meager. Supply problems were frequent anyway, but many vendors had chosen to suspend deliveries rather than risk going into a town stricken with diphtheria. If anyone wanted to buy a lot of things for Christmas, they would need to go all the way to Harristown. Since nobody had been making any money while so many of the houses were quarantined, few people seemed inclined to make the journey.

It was decided that the memorial service would be held on the thirteenth. Reverend Elliot had hoped that the service would unite the community in their grief and allow them to start afresh.

He was to be disappointed.

Despite his constant assurances to the contrary, he found that most people still believed Han was responsible for the outbreak. Most people thought that the minister was unfairly blaming 'a poor dead boy who couldn't defend himself against slander'. The more he tried to reason with them, the more intransigent they became.

He spoke to Miss Walters about it. "I can't understand why everyone is so determined to blame the child."

She shrugged. "It's easier for them to blame Hannibal Heyes because he isn't one of ours. They knew Tom Brown and they knew his family. They don't want to believe that a well raised local boy would be friends with a girl like that. Far easier to assume she was the playmate of an orphan of dubious parentage from out of town. It doesn't help that their maid refused to accept the truth. Before she and Annabelle left town, Bertha told everyone that the story was a lie, a plot to tarnish the good name of the Brown family."

"What can I do?"

"Honestly? Nothing. People are going to believe what they want to believe. Although I would advise the Heyes family to avoid the memorial service. There's a lot of bad feeling towards that poor boy. Going to church on Sunday is one thing, but attending the memorial would just be asking for trouble."

John buried his face in his hands. "They lost a child as well, not to mention a nephew. How do I tell them they shouldn't go?"

Miss Walters was used to taking action rather than wasting time on words. She stood up and reached for her gloves. "Well, the best thing is to do it as soon as possible. I'll come with you and we'll go now."

* * *

The Heyes' were surprised to hear a wagon outside. Maggie had been there earlier and they hadn't had any visitors - other than the Currys - since the epidemic.

David went outside to greet them, Elizabeth following behind.

"John, this is a nice surprise. And… Miss Walters, how nice to see you."

John shook David's hand. "I'm sorry, I meant to come sooner. Things have been so busy."

"Of course, we understand completely."

Elizabeth shot a worried glance at her husband. The reverend's presence was understandable, but why was Miss Walters here? Although they were acquainted with the old lady, they hadn't progressed beyond saying 'hello' at church.

Elizabeth turned back to her guests. "Won't you come inside?"

They led their guests into the parlor, where Han lay dozing, his head resting on a book and a blanket thrown over him. It looked as though he had fallen asleep while reading.

Elizabeth quickly moved the blanket away and shook the boy gently as she said, "I'm sorry, do excuse us. We weren't expecting guests."

Han, waking up and seeing the visitors, quickly sat up and ran his hands through his hair to straighten it.

Miss Walters nodded and sat down across from him. In her abrupt, peremptory manner, she said, "We had no wish to disturb you; you are obviously still recovering. It isn't only the boy that looks exhausted."

David sat next to Han. "We're getting better."

"Hm. Well, try not to do too much." She pointed to Elizabeth. "You look as white as a sheet. It won't do anyone any good if you become ill as well, you know."

Elizabeth flushed. "I'm alright."

Miss Walters allowed herself a small smile at Elizabeth's denial. "Wouldn't ask for help if you needed it, I'm sure. Doesn't matter. I'll come back tomorrow with some of my beef stew. It'll help put some meat back on your bones. The boy looks like the next good wind will blow him away."

Han looked at his father to see what he was making of the woman's directness, but David just grinned. He liked people to be straightforward. "Thank you. Have you met Han?"

"I have not yet had the pleasure of an introduction." She waited expectantly.

"Miss Walters, this is our son, Han. Han, this is Miss Walters."

He walked over to her and shook her hand formally. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Walters."

She was impressed. Despite his upbringing, he had good manners.

As the boy returned to his father's side, Reverend Elliot cleared his throat. "I wonder if you'd give us a minute with your parents, Han? We have something we'd like to discuss."

The family looked at him in surprise and Han stood up, ready to go, when Miss Walters shook her head. "The child may as well stay. He's going to know soon enough, anyway."

Han looked at his father, uncertain what to do. David put out his hand and drew the boy back to his side. "What's this about?"

The reverend looked embarrassed. "It's a little awkward, I'm afraid."

Miss Walters gave a loud tut. "Oh, for heaven's sake! Just get on with it!"

Seeing them looking at him expectantly, he said, "The people in town won't believe me when I tell them the epidemic wasn't Han's fault. We're sure they'll get over it in time, but we think… That is to say, we don't think…"

Miss Walters interrupted, "We think it would be better for everyone if you didn't attend the memorial service."

Elizabeth gasped.

In a softer tone, Miss Walters continued, "I know you lost a child and a nephew, but I don't think it would be a good idea for this child to be seen at such an event. It might be… uncomfortable for him."

Reverend Elliot nodded. "I'm sorry. I've done everything I can, but I think everyone needs more time."

Han looked around the room, his face unreadable.

Elizabeth looked horrified. "But what about Tom…"

The reverend looked at Miss Walters, stricken.

Surprisingly, Han spoke up. "Couldn't Elizabeth go without us? Could she go with Aunt Maggie and Uncle Caleb? Everyone knows that she didn't…" he broke off before he said the words 'want me' and corrected himself, "that it wasn't her fault."

Elizabeth wondered if everyone else knew - as she did - what he was going to say; that it wasn't her fault because she hadn't wanted him. Her cheeks burned with shame. She may not have loved him with the same overt attention that she had shown Tom, but that didn't mean she didn't want him, that she didn't love him.

Reverend Elliot turned to Miss Walters. "What do you think?"

She considered a moment and nodded. "Yes, actually, I think that would be acceptable."

Elizabeth realized with a pang that they had all known what Han meant. She could go, because everyone thought she didn't want the child. It didn't escape her notice that no-one had suggested that David should go with her.

David seemed to know something of what she was feeling, "One of us should be there. For Tom and for Adam."

She nodded, accepting his words. It still felt wrong.

* * *

There was a small frisson of activity when Elizabeth Heyes walked into the church with the Currys. Tensions in the church were high. Even in their own group, the adults were unhappy and tense, Leah was crying, Joe - conscious of his new position as the oldest boy - was trying very hard not to give in to tears, and Jed was torn between sadness for his brother and anger at the way the town was treating Han. He was unhappy and he wanted his friend beside him.

There was louder rumble of disapproval when the ladies from the saloon walked in. They stood in the back of the church and held their heads high, in defiance of the hostile stares and angry comments.

The service was hard. To hear the litany of lost children and hear the weeping of their families. So many wasted young lives. Those that had children left sent up a prayer of thankfulness, while others wondered if they could start afresh, if they had time to begin all over again.

Maggie and Caleb held tightly to the hands of their children. Elizabeth wished Han could have been with her. She wanted to hold him and tell him how important he was to her.

She knew that, unlike the other parents in that room, she still had that chance. Han hadn't died with the rest; he was still with them. But she knew that even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to do it. She had always been bad about expressing her feelings. Heaven only knew, her parents had never encouraged her in that regard.

David had seen through her awkwardness and somehow - miraculously - come to love her. And Tom had been easy to love. He expected it. His good looks and easy charm made him sure that everyone who saw him would love him. She hadn't needed to talk or try to explain. Han was different. Han needed the words and she didn't have them.

She looked around her. Most of the people in the church were crying, but she was sure that she was the only one mourning for a child that was still alive. She had no idea how to repair the rift that had grown between them.

Jed was beside her, tears running down his face. For some reason, he had a stone with him that he was turning over in his hand like a talisman. The stone made her think of Han, of the rocks he and Jed liked to collect together. Perhaps this was one of those.

On impulse, she reached out and took the boy's hand in hers. He looked up in surprise and saw her expression. Perhaps he guessed something of what she was feeling, because he squeezed her hand in return and moved closer to her.

It was suddenly too much for her. Holding the child close, she pressed her face into his soft curls and started to weep.

* * *

Nobody remarked upon Elizabeth's breakdown in the church, just as they didn't remark about the way she clutched at Jed's hand as though it was a lifeline.

As they climbed quietly into the wagon to take Elizabeth home, Jed asked, "We can go in and see Han, can't we?"

Elizabeth gave him a shaky smile. "Yes, of course. He'd like that." Suddenly realizing that the others may have wanted to be on their own, she added, "If that's alright with your parents?"

Maggie smiled in return. "Yes, that's fine. I think we all want to be with our families right now."

Elizabeth felt a stab of warmth at being included in their family and again felt the rush of tears at her eyes. Looking down, she felt the pressure of Jed's little hand squeezing hers and she took comfort in it.


	16. The Green-Eyed Monster

**Chapter 41 - The Green-Eyed Monster**

David and Han were very quiet while Elizabeth was away, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

David wasn't sure how he was feeling. He was happy that Han had been brought safely home, but now he had time to properly mourn for Tom.

He had loved Tom, of course he had. He had intended to be the boy's father and raise him as his own. David may not have been as close to him as he was with Han, but Tom had a pleasant disposition and an uncomplicated view of life that made him easy to be around. Tom was old enough for David to see the man he could have become; David would have been proud of that man. He was surprised to find he missed Tom. He wished he could have gone to the memorial service and mourn him with Elizabeth.

He would have liked to be there for Adam as well. He loved all of his nieces and nephews, and it broke his heart to remember Adam's brief life. David remembered his joy when he saw Adam for the first time; fat little legs kicking the air, tiny little fingers grasping his - his first nephew. It had seemed like a miracle, that creation of new and perfect life. David had wanted to hold that child forever. He remembered the weight of the baby in his arms and then later, witnessing his first steps and Adam's childlike wonder at every new thing.

He thought suddenly that it was one of the things he loved about Han and Jed; they hadn't lost that curiosity and wonder about everything around them. Most people seemed to lose that as they got older. Certainly, Adam did, and if Tom had ever had it, it was gone by the time he met David. Tom always seemed to accept the world just the way it was.

Perhaps, David thought - unaware that his wife was, at that moment, thinking exactly the same thing - that was why Elizabeth had been so delighted with Tom. Tom had just accepted Elizabeth's love without question, so she had found it easy to give. Han was too uncertain, convinced that Elizabeth couldn't want him or love him, and Elizabeth didn't know how to show him she could.

David went to the kitchen and started to rummage around. After a few minutes, he pulled out a small box.

* * *

Han looked up from the book he hadn't been reading. He, too, had been lost in his thoughts, and David's sudden movement startled him. He watched as his father took two small candles out of the box and then placed them on saucers on the window-sill. David lit the candles and closed his eyes.

Han couldn't feel the grief that everyone else - even David and Jed - seemed to feel. He knew he should feel sad about the loss of Tom and Adam, but he had barely known them. He had never been close to either of them and was used to people coming and going in his life. When they had been thrown together, Adam and Tom had teased him and made fun of him. Even though he and Tom had lived in the same house for months, Tom had never really talked to him or confided in him. Tom would talk to Elizabeth or to his friends; Han found it impossible to recall any conversations the two of them had shared. It didn't feel like losing a brother; it was like trying to mourn a stranger.

But Han did feel bad for Jed and the Currys, and he felt sorry for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had lost her favorite son, the child she had loved completely. And now she was left with Han, the child she hadn't wanted. The child she had sent away at the first opportunity.

He watched his father at the window. David's lips moved slightly; Han thought he must be praying. David seemed sad about the loss of Tom and Adam, and Han felt a sharp stab of jealousy. Han knew that David loved him - loved him better, in fact, than he had ever loved Tom - but why should Han have to share any of that love? Tom hadn't. He'd taken all of Elizabeth's love, why should he have any of David's as well?

David turned to see Han's eyes upon him, the boy's expression unreadable. David offered him a small smile. "My mother would always light a candle for the dead."

"Why?"

"She always said it was to help us pray and remember that Christ was the light of the world." David smiled again, remembering. "Ma was a Catholic and tried to raise us that way. Maggie and I never really took to it, although we do better than my Pa. He rarely darkened the door of a church."

Han frowned, not quite understanding. "But you go to church all the time."

"Yes, but we're neither of us Catholics anymore. We're more like Protestants now."

"What's the difference?"

David sat beside his son and put an arm around him. "One day, when we have about five or six hours to spare, I'll try and explain it to you."

* * *

When the others returned a little while later, Han was surprised to see Jed holding hands with Elizabeth. Once again, he felt a stab of jealousy. Jed was his friend. He thought Elizabeth didn't even like Jed and now here they were, holding hands as if they'd been friends forever.

He scowled at the two of them, which was entirely missed by Jed as he quickly let go of Elizabeth and flew to his friend.

He threw his arms around Han. "I wish you could have been there, I missed you!"

Han hugged him back. "You did?"

"'Course I did!" He lowered his voice. "It was awful. Everyone was cryin', it was real sad. Aunt Elizabeth was cryin' too. Never seen her cry before. It was strange."

Han couldn't stop himself from asking, "Is that why you were holding her hand?"

Jed didn't pick up on the jealous note in his voice. "Yeah. I hate seein' people cry, don't you?"

Han shrugged. He imagined he'd spent a lot more time around crying people than Jed had.

"Anyway," Jed continued, "I wished you could've been there. I took this with me instead!" He held up the stone he'd been holding. Han took it from it and examined it. "Isn't this the stone…"

"That we cut our fingers on when we became blood brothers - yeah! It was kind of like having you there. Sort of."

Han grinned and hugged his friend again, his jealousy forgotten.

* * *

While he was recuperating, Han spent a lot of time with the Currys. When David had been sick, there was no-one to take care of the farm and there was a lot of work that needed to be done. Han wasn't fit enough to help him, so rather than stay at home, alone with Elizabeth - and even though the short trip would exhaust him - Han would go to the Curry farm to spend the day with Jed.

Han began to think of Jed's parents as his own. He loved Caleb, although Caleb would never replace David; but he treated Maggie the way he would have treated a mother - he hugged her and picked flowers for her, and they would laugh together at the stories he told. Around Elizabeth, he was quiet and respectful, but around the others he was returning to the child he had been, with his tall tales that would make them all shake their heads at him and laugh.

Elizabeth would watch Han with David and the Currys. He was happy and talkative, looking at Maggie with a light in his eyes that he never seemed to have when he spoke to her. She yearned to put things right between them, especially when she saw how he was around Maggie, but she had no idea what she could do.


	17. Home for the Holidays

**Chapter 42 - Home for the Holidays**

The recent loss of their children, the sparsity of supplies in the shops and the warm, windy weather that blew dust everywhere, made the Christmas that followed one of the worst the town had ever endured. The wind would gust around the houses at night, howling a desperate sound that seemed to echo in the hearts of the people.

Maggie and Caleb found it hard to think about Christmas without their first-born child. Every time Maggie started to prepare, she thought of how often she had done those things for Adam. Their grief for their child seemed to be increasing as Christmas loomed closer. They were glad when David and Elizabeth invited them to spend the day with them.

* * *

The Heyes family decided not to attend the Christmas Eve church service. They knew that Maggie and Caleb wouldn't be the only ones thinking about their lost child, and they knew that Han would be a reminder of everything that had happened, especially since he couldn't seem to conceal his joy.

It was the happiest Christmas Han could ever remember.

For the first time ever, he would spend Christmas with a real family - his family. He had a home and parents, an aunt and uncle, and a cousin that was his best friend. Even his awkwardness with Elizabeth seemed to diminish in his excitement.

Although there hadn't been time for the usual Christmas preparations - there would be no rich fruit cake or Christmas pudding this year - Elizabeth had been cooking non-stop. Although it wouldn't be a traditional Christmas, she was determined that it would be as special as she could make it.

She had canned some mincemeat in September and now she used it to make lots of little mince pies sprinkled with sugar. Han's mouth watered as he smelled freshly cooked gingerbread and saw the large apple cake cooling on a rack.

He lay in bed on Christmas eve and thought about all the wonderful treats in the pantry. He couldn't help himself; getting up, he opened the pantry door and gazed inside. He could smell ginger and cinnamon, and he saw rows of mince pies and cookies. He paused for a moment as his hand reached for a mince pie. Elizabeth had said they were for Christmas Day and Han was trying to be good.

His fingers settled on the sugary top of one of the small pies. Surely it wouldn't be so bad, if he just tried one? He felt sure that she wouldn't notice if he just took one. His eyes closed as he savored the sugary sweetness of the mincemeat. He'd never tasted anything like it before in his life; it was delicious. He spied the cookies piled high on a plate. There were so many, Elizabeth had been sure to make enough for everybody to have plenty. Certainly, nobody would notice if one or two of those were missing…

He sat on the floor of the pantry, eating each treat slowly and savoring every bite. He wasn't used to eating so many sugary treats, but they were so wonderful… He decided they wouldn't notice if he took just one more pie.

He yawned as he ate it, leaning back against something soft and comfortable. Within minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth woke early the next day. She had a lot to do if she was going to feed so many. She quickly washed and dressed and hurried into the kitchen, tying her apron around her. She froze as she entered the room, her eyes wide. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as she ran back to the bedroom and shook David awake.

He awoke with a start. "W..what? Is something wrong?"

"No. Just something you should see."

Her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling. David got up, curious, and threw on a robe.

Like Elizabeth, he halted at the sight that greeted him in the kitchen. The pantry door was wide open and Han was fast asleep inside, lying against a bag of flour. He had crumbs and sugar on his lips and was clutching the remains of a mince pie. He was smiling in his sleep.

David grinned, delighted at the contented picture before him. "Should we wake him?" he whispered.

Elizabeth replied in an equally low tone. "I wish we could leave him there, he looks so happy. But I need to start working if I'm going to have dinner ready on time."

David nodded. "I'll see if I can carry him back to his room."

Hearing his footsteps, Han woke up, looking around him in sleepy confusion. When he realized where he was and what he had been doing, his thoughts flashed back to the last time he was caught stealing food. He scooted back against the pantry wall, dropping the remains of the mince pie.

David's face darkened as he saw his reaction and he guessed that Han's mind was back in Valparaiso. He reached to take his son in his arms, but Han, still not fully awake, shied away from his touch.

Elizabeth saw what was happening and realized how important it was to act as though nothing had happened. Keeping her voice light, she said, "Han, would you mind bringing me that bowl of potatoes? They're on the shelf right next to you."

Han blinked at the normality of the request. David moved away as Han instinctively stood up and picked up the bowl with shaking hands.

Elizabeth smiled as he handed her the bowl of potatoes. "Thank you, Han. Perhaps you and your father could help me by peeling them for me?"

Han nodded, saying nothing.

"Good!" She gently lifted his chin and saw a momentary flash of fear. With the rag in her hand, she bent down and wiped some of the sugar from his mouth. "You may want to clean yourself up a bit first." She made sure he could see her smile, "Were they good?"

Han nodded again, still wary.

"Good!" She turned back to David, "Now out of my kitchen, both of you, and don't come back until you're washed and dressed!"

David could see that her straightforward manner was working better than his sympathy would have done, and he flashed her a look of gratitude. With a sudden moment of inspiration, he picked up two more cookies and threw one to Han, shouting, "Han, catch!"

Han caught it before he knew what he was doing, but before he could react he saw that Elizabeth was laughing.

"David Heyes, you get out of my kitchen before I decide I'm too busy to make you boys any breakfast!"

David saw Han begin to relax, and he winked at him as he took a bite of his cookie. "Come on, Han, we know when we're not wanted."

He held out his hand to his son and, as Han reached for it, David added, "Just a hint, son, but cookies don't improve the longer you hold them!"

He took another bite of his and Han, with a quick glance at Elizabeth, took a bite of his and grinned.

* * *

David and Han finished their chores around the farm in record time and then helped Elizabeth get everything ready for their guests. Han was almost trembling with excitement, and David and Elizabeth exchanged a happy glance.

As Han watched Elizabeth mix up the ingredients for a cake, David realized that they needed to talk.

"Han?"

Han's eyes barely moved. "Yes, Pa?"

"Han… it's our first Christmas together and you know that we're all very, very happy?"

Now Han turned to look at him, worried. "Yesss…"

David sat down beside him and pulled the boy onto his knee. "This will be the Currys first Christmas without Adam and they're going to be very sad. Even Jed's going to be sad."

Han couldn't quite see why. Jed didn't need Adam, he had Han now.

Seeing the look on Han's face, he explained, "Think of the way you felt when you thought you'd lost us. That's how they're all going to feel. Maggie and Caleb are going to miss Adam very much, and even though you and Jed are friends, Adam was his brother. We need to be considerate." He saw Han's confused look, "That means, we need to think about how they're feeling and be respectful of it. So even though we're happier than we've ever been," he ruffled the boy's hair and Han grinned, "let's try not to show it too much, okay?"

"Okay, Pa."

* * *

Despite his promise to David, Han found it almost impossible to hide his excitement. He'd hardly greeted Jed before he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen to witness the preparations.

Elizabeth was better at hiding it, but she was almost as excited as Han. This was her first opportunity to have a family Christmas of her own - previously, they had always been guests at her sister-in-law's table. She knew that she was going overboard with her preparations - she'd made enough food to feed a small army - but she couldn't seem to help herself. For this season, at least, Han seemed to have forgotten his distrust of her in his wonder. Now he and Jed sat watching her, their eyes as round as saucers as they watched the preparations.

As Elizabeth pulled out a pan of potatoes, Jed asked, "What are those?"

Han didn't move his eyes from the pan. "Roast potatoes," he said knowledgeably. He'd already asked a hundred questions. "They're covered in goose fat - they've been in the oven for ages."

Elizabeth smiled. "My mother used to make them. They were always my favorite."

Jed leaned forward. "What are you makin' now?"

"Yorkshire pudding. My grandmother used to call it 'dripping pudding."

The meal was a success. Elizabeth was beaming with happiness and David couldn't conceal his delight. It was their first Christmas as a family; Elizabeth's first attempt at a Christmas dinner. Everyone ate until they could eat no more, even little Jed was full. Han had eaten more food than he could ever have thought possible and was feeling incredibly sleepy.

* * *

They left the table to open the gifts, the children almost bursting with excitement.

Han sat back and watched as the other children opened their presents. He already had everything he had ever wanted, he couldn't imagine needing anything else.

Jed was delighted with a wooden gun carved by his father and a holster that his mother had made. All of the children were given bags of candy that Maggie and Elizabeth had made together. It looked delicious, but Han couldn't imagine eating another bite.

He was sitting next to Jed on the floor looking at the new toy gun when he heard David call his name. When he looked up, David was holding out a package to him.

Han took it from him and stroked the paper in wonder.

David sat on the floor beside him. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Slowly and carefully, Han opened the package. His breath caught in his throat as he touched the soft corduroy he recognized from the Mercantile. He pulled it out and held it up.

Elizabeth joined the rest of her family on the floor. "Are you going to try it on?"

He slipped the jacket over his shoulders and stroked the fabric lovingly. It was a perfect fit. "It's beautiful."

Elizabeth brushed the shoulders of the jacket and straightened the collar.

Han wanted to say so much, but for once, he didn't have the words. "Thank you." He tried to put everything he was feeling into that 'thank you' and he thought Elizabeth understood.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas, Han."

Han yawned as he leaned back against his father's legs, hugging the jacket around him. The large dinner and the warmth of the jacket worked their magic, and he was asleep within minutes.

Maggie stood up and made a signal to the children. "Well, I think it's time we were going. Are you ready, Caleb?"

He nodded and stood up. They would usually have stayed for longer, but as hard as they tried to conceal it, the look of unbridled happiness on the faces of the Heyes family was hard to witness, after their own loss. Caleb and Maggie didn't begrudge them their happiness, but it only magnified their own sorrow when they thought of their lost child.

Even Jed seemed to understand, standing up to leave without complaint. "Will you tell Han I said 'bye?"

Elizabeth surprised them all once again, by leaning down and giving Jed a hug as she said, "Of course we will."

The Currys left quietly and David and Elizabeth Heyes held hands as they watched their boy - their son - pull his new jacket tighter around him as he slept.

They had never had such a happy Christmas.


	18. Back to School

**Chapter 43 - Back to School**

By the time school started again in January, the surviving children had mostly recovered. Some, like Joseph Curry and Bill Evans, were back to their old selves, while a few of them, like Han, were still underweight and easily tired.

The parents couldn't help but worry as they sent their children off to school for the first time since the epidemic. A desire for a return to normality battled a fierce impulse to hold their children close and not let them out of their sight.

They had a new school teacher to replace Mrs. Benton, a middle-aged man from Philadelphia named John Hall.

John Hall was not happy with his new post. He didn't like Kansas. He considered it below him to teach the children of farmers in a second-rate town. He had received an excellent education and everyone had been sure that he would achieve great things; then he began to have a problem with his drinking. At first, he had been able to hide it, but soon it began to take over his life. He was released from position after position until only the most desperate schools were left.

This little town in Kansas had found it hard to attract anyone, due to the low pay and the location. It was a little too close to the border in these difficult times and very few people wanted to take the risk. The townspeople had been amazed when a man of his qualifications had accepted the position; they knew nothing of his past.

* * *

He surveyed the children in front of him in dismay. In Philadelphia, he wouldn't have let any of them into his classroom to clean it and here he was about to teach them. He curled his lip in contempt.

Telling the students he wanted to see how proficient they were in their studies, he wrote several sums on the board, deliberately making them harder than they should have been. He told them to work on them, while he sat back and thought about how unfair life was. Sometime later, he became aware of a bustle in the classroom, as the children, who were now either finished or had given up on their task, started to talk and fidget in their seats.

As he turned back to the class, he saw a skinny, dark-haired boy completely turned in his seat and whispering to a small child with curly blond hair. Hall narrowed his eyes, stood up, and began to walk through the rows. The children, now silent, watched him.

"Did you all finish the sums I set for you?"

He saw some nod and others shake their heads. When he was beside the dark haired boy, he struck his cane against the boy's desk and was gratified to see the boy jump. "You, boy!"

Han licked his lips nervously. "Sir?"

"Stand up! Name?"

"Han Heyes, sir."

One of the older boys at the back of the class shouted out, "Hannibal!"

The teacher's lips curled again in a sneer. "Hannibal?"

"Yes, sir. But most people call me Han."

"Parents thought you might have a predilection for elephants, did they?"

Han chose not to answer that - mainly because he didn't know what 'predilection' meant - but from the back of the room someone called out, "He ain't got none!"

The master tried to see who had shouted but couldn't. He saw the flush of anger on the boy's face. "What don't you have, Hannibal?"

Again, Hannibal didn't answer; but this time, an answer was wanted.

The teacher struck the desk again, and again, the boy flinched. "Answer me, boy, what did he mean?"

"Well, I don't have any elephants," he answered, unable to resist as a few of the other children giggled. "But I think he meant I don't have any parents," he looked up at the teacher defiantly, "but I do!"

This time another voice called out from the back row, "Yeah, but they ain't yours, orphan-boy!"

There was a small peel of laughter from the other students.

The blond boy turned to glare at the boys in the back row. "He ain't an orphan anymore, he's my cousin!"

This time the teacher struck the blond boy's desk. The blond boy didn't flinch but glared at him. "Silence!"

Hall eyed the first boy speculatively. He could hear a trace of an accent. "Where are you from, boy?"

The boy considered his question for a long moment. "I live a mile or so out to the east."

John Hall didn't bother to conceal his irritation. "Where were you born?"

"New York."

Again, a voice from the back of the class volunteered, "Came here on the orphan train! Don't even know who his father was!"

Hall didn't like orphans. It was bad enough having to teach poor children from poor families, but a line should be drawn somewhere. Who knew where this boy came from? He could be the child of a prostitute or a criminal for all anyone knew.

Hall tightened his lips. He intended to make an example of this boy. "Did you finish the sums on the board?"

"Yes, sir."

"Give me the answer to the first question, _Hannibal_." He put as much contempt as possible into the ridiculous name.

"Ten plus five is fifteen, sir." Well, Hall thought, that one was easy.

"Question nine."

"Twenty-two plus forty-seven is sixty-nine."

"Sir!" the teacher reminded him.

"Sir."

"Question twelve." There was no way he would get that one right!

"Eight times seven is fifty-six, _sir_." Hannibal emphasized the form of address.

The master narrowed his eyes. The boy had been insolent, but it was nothing the teacher could call him out for. Yet. "Sit down."

He had hoped to humiliate the boy, but all his answers had so far been correct. A glance at his slate showed that the rest of the problems were right as well.

He stood over the blond boy that claimed to be the Heyes boy's cousin. "You, stand up! Name?"

"Jedediah Curry, sir."

"And where are you from, Curry?"

"I was born here, sir."

"Hmm. Show me your slate."

Jed cast a worried look towards his cousin and passed over his slate.

Hall smiled. This was better. "Most of these are wrong."

"Yes, sir."

John Hall saw that the dark-haired boy was angry, but also sensed that the others in the room didn't like him tormenting this boy, at least. Hannibal Heyes had his enemies, but Jedidiah Curry was obviously well liked. He decided that until he knew a little more about his students, he wasn't going to risk setting everyone against him simply to annoy one insolent orphan boy.

"Sit down, Curry. It seems we have work to do. How many others got the first problem right?"

He returned to his work and the rest of the lesson continued. It soon became obvious that although Heyes was a gifted student when it came to mathematics, his reading and writing were considerably below par.

It was demeaning to have to teach such ignoramuses.


	19. Teaching a Lesson

**Chapter 44 - Teaching a Lesson**

As the weeks went by, things continued to deteriorate between John Hall and Hannibal Heyes.

John Hall seemed determined to pick on Han at every opportunity and Han, usually one to try and avoid a confrontation, seemed unable to resist responding in kind.

Han took it upon himself to point out every error the teacher made during his lesson. He couldn't stop himself from pointing out that 'embarrass' had two r's instead of one, that Albany, not New York City was the state capital of New York, and that nine times twelve was one hundred and eight, not one hundred and six.

And John Hall was giving the boy plenty of ammunition. He had never really stopped drinking. He'd been drinking less since he'd been fired the last time, though more out of necessity than willpower or a desire to stop. He simply hadn't been able to afford it. Now that he was working again and could once more afford to indulge, he did. As a result, he was constantly making small errors in his work, and Hannibal Heyes seemed to find every one of them.

Ironically, Han was studying harder these days so he could do just that. Jed kept on begging him to stop, but he couldn't, not even for Jed. Han disliked Mr. Hall every bit as much as Mr. Hall disliked him, and Han loved to humiliate him in front of the class.

But Jed could tell that things were escalating, and he was worried about how far it might go. Han seemed determined to show up Mr. Hall whenever possible.

* * *

Things finally came to a head on Han's birthday

For the past two months, Jed had been saving his allowance - with many false starts along the way - to buy his friend a bag of candy.

The Heyes and the Curry families were all going to meet in town after school and have dinner in the local restaurant to celebrate. Everyone else was planning to give Han his presents then, but Jed was too excited and wanted to give Han his gift as soon as possible.

Han was speechless as Jed handed him the box of candy. He stared at his friend in shocked gratitude. Eventually, he managed to say, "Thanks."

He opened the box in excitement and pushed it back towards Jed. "Here, have one!"

Jed grinned and pulled one out. "Thanks!"

They walked along happily, eating the candy.

"D'ya know what your folks are gettin' you?"

Han shook his head and mumbled through a mouthful of candy, "Nope, no idea."

"Well, have they given you any clues?"

"No. Pa and I have been tidying the barn ready for spring, so I don't think he's had much time to think about it."

Jed grinned again. "Your pa? He's probably been thinkin' 'bout your birthday for months! Bet it's gonna be something real nice. Ma said he was sad he couldn't get you much for Christmas."

Han forced himself to close his box of candy. He wanted to have plenty to save for later. His response was drowned out by a shout nearby.

Dan Travis, one of Bill Evans' gang, saw Hannibal Heyes holding the box and his eyes gleamed. "Hey, Hannah! What's that you've got there?"

Han stepped back warily and clutched the box a little tighter. "Nothing, Dan."

"How come you've got candy, orphan boy? Did ya steal 'em?"

"No. They were a present."

"Yeah? Who'd buy you a present, Hannah-Belle?"

Han swallowed. Dan and his friends were much bigger than him. If Bill and Joe had been there, he wouldn't be so worried, but he knew Dan Travis didn't like him or care about Jed. Han knew that he and Jed wouldn't last five minutes in a fight with them. "They were a present from Jed, honest!"

"Honest? You couldn't be honest if you tried, orphan boy. You're just a liar and a thief and a murderer. You killed Tom Brown and Adam Curry, everyone knows that!"

Han went white and Jed gasped. "He didn't have nothin' to do with that, it wasn't his fault!"

"'Course it was his fault, everyone knows it! And he don't deserve to be eatin' candy when he killed our friends!" Dan grabbed the box from Han.

Jed cried out and tried to take them back. "Hey, give those back!"

Dan pushed Jed and the smaller boy would have fallen if Han hadn't grabbed him in time.

Han's face was bright red with anger. He wasn't going to let anyone push his friend or take his gift from him. "Give those back now!"

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do, Hannah-Belle?"

The boys behind Dan laughed and stood closer to back him up, while Jed stood behind Han, hands balled into fists. He knew that Han was still sensitive about the accusations concerning his part in the diphtheria outbreak and wasn't going to let this go easily. Not that it mattered; Dan and his gang were obviously spoiling for a fight.

Han stepped forward and pulled back a fist just as he heard Mr. Hall shout, "What is going on here?!"

Dan looked at the teacher with a meek smile. "Mr. Hall, we were just jokin' with Hannibal and he was gonna hit me!"

"Yes, I saw that! Alright boys, you can go." He turned and added, "Not you two."

Jed stepped up, his concern for Han now replaced by his concern for his present. "Mr. Hall, they've got Han's candy!"

"What?"

"That box of candy, it's Han's! They took it from him!"

The teacher turned to Dan. "Is this true?"

Dan looked suitably contrite. "We was just teasin', sir. We was gonna give it back, but then Hannibal threatened to hit me!"

Jed stared in amazement. Surely the teacher couldn't believe that Han was threatening Dan and his gang, all of whom were nearly twice his size.

Mr. Hall held out his hand. "Give me the sweets."

Dan handed them over.

"Thank you, Travis. Now go inside and tell the class to start chapter seven of your English book." Hall turned back to Han and Jed. "What happened?"

Knowing how confrontational Han always seemed to be with the teacher, Jed jumped in. "Dan started sayin' mean things and then he grabbed the candy and wouldn't give it back! Han was just tryin' to get it back from him."

Mr. Hall frowned. "That's no excuse for violence. He would have thrown the first punch if I hadn't stopped him. You, Hannibal, will stay behind after class and write out 'violence is not the answer' five hundred times."

He started to walk back to the classroom when Jed called to him.

"But Mr. Hall, we're meetin' our folks after school! It's…" he stopped himself before he said it was Han's birthday. He didn't think that argument would sway Mr. Hall at all. "It's a special occasion."

"He should have thought of that before."

Han spoke for the first time. "What about my candy?"

"You may consider it confiscated. If you cause no further trouble, I will return it to you at the end of the week."

Jed was horrified. To have no present on his birthday! He'd planned this treat for so long, and now it had gone horribly wrong. "But sir, you can't!"

"Make that one month!"

Jed gasped. He didn't think the candy would be very appetizing after sitting in a desk drawer for a month.

As he opened his mouth to protest again, Mr. Hall added, "One more sound from either of you and I shall throw them away right now! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." There were tears in Jed's eyes.

"Then get back into class, both of you."

As they walked to the classroom, Han gave Jed's arm a squeeze.

"Don't worry, Kid," he whispered. "It'll be okay!"

Jed nodded and felt better. He trusted Han, and if Han said it would be okay, then it would.

* * *

School that day seemed to last forever, and Mr. Hall picked on Han constantly. He refused to release him for lunch, saying that Han should start writing his lines. Jed found Joseph and told him what had happened.

"Dan was just fooling around, he told me all about it. Han over-reacted." Joseph didn't like Han. Despite what everyone said, he still blamed Han for Adam's death; after all, he had been the first one to get sick. Stood to reason, it must have started with him. And he disliked the fuss his parents made of Han when he visited their house - which seemed to be all the time. Joe couldn't understand why everyone seemed so fond of such a scrawny little know-all. Tom had been fun, but Han was so sanctimonious about everything. Joseph wished that Jed wouldn't hang around with him so much. Jed was his brother, not Han's.

"But Mr. Hall kept my present for him and he's keepin' him after school!"

"Well, that's Han's fault. Dan would have given it back and he wouldn't have hurt my brother." Joseph preened a little, proud of his continuing friendship with Bill and his gang. They had been good friends with Adam, and Joseph, though younger, had often been included in the group. He was happy to still be included, even though Adam was gone.

"So, what can I do?"

Joseph had no sympathy. "Nothing you can do." He gave Jed a supercilious grin and ran off to join his friends.

Jed sat on his own for the rest of the lunch period and felt very sorry for himself.

* * *

John Hall was not having a good day. He'd had too much to drink the previous night and he must have blacked out at some point. He awoke to find himself passed out at the kitchen table, his head aching from the drink and his neck and back aching from the uncomfortable position.

He'd been in a foul mood when he left the house. The sun hurt his eyes and he hadn't been able to eat any breakfast. He'd had a little whiskey to help him through the morning, but as the day wore on he felt worse again.

He couldn't help but focus his bad temper on Hannibal Heyes, who seemed to be the symbol of everything that was wrong with his life.

He was brilliant, damn it! He should have been fought for by all the major universities; Harvard and Yale should have been competing for the privilege of having him teach there, but instead he was stuck in this god-forsaken town teaching orphan brats like the Heyes boy.

He felt worse throughout the day and his temper rose.

When Jed Curry approached him after school to beg him again to let Han go, Mr. Hall swore at the boy and would have hit him if the boy hadn't ducked away in time. He didn't notice Han sneaking over to speak with his cousin through the window.

* * *

"Kid!" Han whispered.

"Han!"

"Here, hide this." Han handed him something and Jed recognized the box of candy.

His eyes grew round. "Han, how did you get this?"

"He fell asleep during lunch so I took 'em from his desk. Go on now, our folks will be waiting. You'll have to tell them what happened."

Jed felt cold fear run through him. "Han, when he sees these have gone, he'll know who did it; he'll know it was you."

"I don't care! It's mine, my present from you. You know he'll find an excuse to not give it back, and they won't be good after a month anyway. I won't let him take it from me, I won't!"

While Jed agreed with Han, he was still worried about what he'd done. "But Han…"

"Go on, hurry. If he finds you here, he'll know you have them and he'll take them again. Get out of here and tell everyone I'll be along later."

"Han…"

Han jumped as he heard Mr. Hall calling for him.

"Hannibal Heyes!"

Jed ducked below the window and waited and listened as Han went back to his desk.

Hall was furious when he returned to the schoolroom and saw the boy whispering to someone outside the window. He pulled open the drawer to check that the candies were still there. When he saw they were also gone, he gave a roar of rage.

"Hannibal Heyes!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you take the box of candy from my desk?"

Hannibal stood before him, angry and defiant. "Yes, sir."

"How dare you take something from my desk!"

"You took something from ME! They were mine! They were a present from Jed and you had no right to take them! I didn't do anything wrong!"

John Hall had never felt such blind fury in his life. His head continued to pound and he could feel a pulse beating in his temple like a drum. "Why, you little whelp!"

He advanced upon his pupil, who started to back away from him towards the door. Hall moved quickly and blocked his exit. The boy may have been small and fast, but the teacher was closer. Hannibal realized there was nowhere for him to go.

Hall reached out a hand and gripped the boy's forearm in an iron grip. Han tried to pull away.

"I'm going to do something someone should have done years ago, boy." He smiled and Han felt his breath, hot and sour, as he spoke. "I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life."

In truth, he planned to give the boy just two or three strikes with the cane, but he wanted to see the fear on the boy's face. He'd put up with this child's arrogance for far too long and now he wanted to see him humbled. He wanted the boy to beg for mercy.

Han struggled and tried to get away, but the teacher's hold on him was firm. "My pa won't let you get away with this!"

"Your so-called 'pa' won't give a damn about what happens to a gutter-brat like you! You're ten-a-penny boy - they can always get another one where you came from!"

As he spoke, he dragged the boy over to his desk and pushed him down until he was bent across it. Panic seized Han as he once again remembered Valparaiso, and he tried to kick and punch the teacher to get himself free. He did make contact a few times, but he was still so slight that it achieved nothing except to make Mr. Hall angrier. Hall grabbed Han's wrists in one large hand and pulled them behind the boy's back, pushing down on the boy at the same time. He had size and strength on his side, and was able to reach for his cane with his remaining hand.

He smiled as he brought it down for the first blow.


	20. Elizabeth Stakes Her Claim

**Chapter 45 - Elizabeth Stakes Her Claim**

As soon as he heard the words 'I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life', Jed Curry sprinted away as fast as he could. He was already a lot faster from racing with Han, and he knew he needed to find their parents quickly.

To his relief, he saw his mother walking along the path close to the school. She was holding the baby and talking to Elizabeth.

"Ma!"

Maggie was startled and rushed over to him, clutching the baby tighter as she hurried.

Elizabeth reached him first. "Jed, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"It's Han! Mr. Hall… he… he…" He tried to get his breath back. "I think he's gonna hurt Han!"

"What?" Maggie couldn't understand any of this, but Elizabeth started to run towards the school as soon as she'd heard the words 'hurt Han'.

Jed tried to explain to his mother as they raced forward. "Mr. Hall took the present I got him! Han took it back, but Mr. Hall found out and he was really mad! He said he was going to beat him…" The story came out in a fast stream and it was all she could do to understand him.

As they reached the schoolroom door, they heard the loud thwack of a cane. Elizabeth threw the door open and they ran inside.

* * *

As John Hall proceeded to strike the boy, all the frustrations and suppressed anger of the past few years seemed to run through him. He didn't even see the door fly open or hear the others run in.

Elizabeth felt something twist inside her as she rushed forward. Han lay across the desk, held in place by Mr. Hall's strong grip.

She made a sound in the back of her throat and grabbed the teacher's arm as he brought it down for another blow. Hall looked up in surprise and reason returned. He straightened up and loosed his hold on the boy.

Elizabeth smelled the stench of alcohol on his breath and fury welled up inside her. She struck the teacher hard across the face and he stumbled back in shock.

Elizabeth reached out for her boy, lifting him gently from his position over the desk. His face was white and he was shaking.

She pulled him close to her and turned on the teacher. "How dare you strike my boy! How DARE you! How dare you even touch a hair of his head!"

John Hall looked dazed as he saw the sharp marks on the boy's back. He realized he'd gone too far, much further than he had intended. He tried to defend himself. "He stole something from my desk!"

Elizabeth heard a sound from Jed, but paid no attention. "I don't care if he stole gold bullion from the First Bank of Topeka, you have no right to EVER put your hands on my son!"

She felt a jolt as she realized that she'd never before said the words 'my son' and meant Han, the way she meant it now. He was her child - her son - and he was hurt. She had never been so angry in her life.

She saw Han's shocked expression and she pulled him closer, unable to let him go now that she had finally claimed him as her own. "You can rest assured that I will do everything I can to make sure that you never teach again; and if I ever see you come near me or any member of my family, I swear to almighty God that you will regret it!"

And firmly holding her boy beside her, they marched out of the schoolroom.

* * *

Maggie watched, open-mouthed with shock, until she realized that she should help. "Jed, run back to town and get your father and David. Oh, and find Joe and Leah and tell them to wait, we'll be along in a little while. Hurry now."

Jed nodded and flew out the door. Maggie grabbed Han's jacket, still hanging over the back of his chair, and followed Elizabeth outside.

Outside the schoolhouse, Elizabeth stopped to examine Han. His breath was hitching as if he was trying not to cry.

Elizabeth pulled him to sit on the grass with her. She touched her hand to his face. "It's alright, my love, Mother's here now. Everything's going to be okay, but I need to see how badly he hurt you. Is that alright?"

He was shivering - partly from the shock of the beating, although mostly because memories of Valparaiso threatened to overwhelm him - but he nodded.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently. She saw the surprise on his face. "I'm so sorry, Han."

She was sorry; so very, very sorry for everything. She wished she could take time back and do it all differently. "Pa's on his way."

He wanted to say something, to tell her that it was okay and he was glad she was there, but he couldn't seem to find the words. Instead, he reached for her hand and she squeezed his trembling fingers.

"Alright, here we go." She pulled up his shirt and undershirt and inspected the sharp lines from the caning. They didn't look very bad; they were angry and red, but only two of them had broken the skin, and the cuts were barely visible. She bit her lip, considering. She knew he'd suffered far worse beatings in his short life, but she was worried about the violence of his reaction; he seemed to be in shock. He was shivering harder now and she quickly pulled his clothes back into place.

Maggie came forward helped him on with his jacket. His hands were shaking as he pulled it on.

Elizabeth stood up, holding out a hand to him. He pushed himself up from the grass and felt his head spin and his knees began to buckle.

Elizabeth caught him as he swayed and sank back down on the grass. "Han? Are you okay?"

Han nodded, but was horrified to feel tears starting to break through. Elizabeth reached forward and pulled him close to her as he cried.

* * *

They heard footsteps as the others ran to join them. She knew instinctively that Han would hate anyone to see him cry, so she motioned to Maggie to give them a few moments to themselves. Maggie understood. As David moved passed her to join his wife and child, she took Caleb's arm and they moved a little away.

"Han?" David's voice was desperate. "What happened?"

Elizabeth turned to her husband. "I think he's alright, it's just the shock of it all. We should get him to the doctor, though, just to be sure."

David knelt beside them. "How badly was he hurt?"

"Not very badly. It looks as though Mr. Hall hit him about half a dozen times but didn't really break the skin. But Han was shaking and as white as a sheet, and he hasn't said a word. When he stood up, I think he got a little dizzy and then..." she motioned to the boy quietly sobbing in her arms.

David put his arms around his family. "It's alright, son. You're safe now."

They sat like that for a little while until Han's sobs started to subside. At last, he pushed away from his mother and wiped his sleeve over his face.

Elizabeth gave him her handkerchief and he blew his nose. She ran a hand across his damp cheeks. "Better?"

He nodded.

David put a hand under his chin to look at him. "Sure?"

Han gave a weak smile. "Yes, Pa."

"Alright then. It's getting cold and you're already shivering. Let's get you to the doctor so he can check you over."

"I'm fine, Pa, really. Can't we just go home?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I want the doctor to check you over first. And David is going to carry you, you're shaking like a leaf."

Han blushed, finally getting some color in his white face. "I can walk there!" He would be so embarrassed to be carried, although honestly, his legs felt like jelly.

David pulled him into his arms. He knew the boy would hate being carried, but could also see that Han looked very shaky. "Please, Han. Just let us look after you. I know you can walk there, but I'd rather hold onto you right now. You can understand that, can't you?"

Resigned, Han nodded. David leaned forward and lifted his boy as they moved quickly in the direction of the town, united in love and worry.

* * *

The Currys stood to one side and watched them, giving them their privacy but close enough to offer support where it was needed.

Jed put his hand out for his mother. "Ma… will Han be okay?" He sounded very young, and Maggie reached out her free hand and hugged him, not fighting her own need to hold her child. "I think he's going to be just grand, Jed."

Jed saw the Heyes family start to move away and ran to follow them.

Caleb threw a questioning look towards the schoolhouse. "The teacher?"

Maggie indicated with a tilt of her head. "In there. I think he's drunk." She couldn't help an evil smile. "Would you believe that Elizabeth hit him across the face and threatened him?"

Caleb's jaw dropped. "Elizabeth?"

Maggie nodded. "She was impressive. I'll never cross her, that's for sure!"

Caleb shook his head in disbelief. He'd never seen his sister-in-law angry before and didn't quite believe it. He started to move towards the schoolhouse, but Maggie held him back.

"Don't bother. We can get the sheriff to deal with him. Let's take care of our own." They all felt protective where Han was concerned and she worried about Caleb's temper. The last thing they needed right now was more trouble.

They walked down the road to the doctor's office and people turned curiously to look at the boy in David's arms.

Leah and Joseph had been waiting and they gasped as they saw the solemn procession. "Ma?"

"Not now, children. Here, take the baby and go and wait for us in the store. Buy yourselves a piece of candy so they won't mind you sitting there. We'll join you in a little while, but we need to check on Han right now."

Leah nodded and took the baby, as she and Joseph headed over to the Mercantile.

* * *

Even though Han felt ashamed to be carried like a baby, he found he didn't want to leave the security of his father's arms. He couldn't help but tighten his grip as the doctor reached for him.

"Han, it's alright," David unhooked the boy's hands from his neck, "I won't leave you, but the doctor's got to examine you and check you over. You gave us a scare back there and we want to be sure you're alright."

Han released his grip as David set him down on the examining table and sat close beside him, talking softly to him.

The doctor frowned as the boy recoiled from his touch. "Mrs. Heyes..."

"Elizabeth," she corrected.

"Elizabeth," he gave her a small smile of acknowledgement, "I need to see the damage, would you mind…"

He made a small gesture and she nodded. She started to gently remove Han's jacket and shirt.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with new tears as she looked again at her son's back. She moved to Han's other side and started to stroke his hair. Han's eyes closed at the contact and he leaned his head on her shoulder. How odd it was, she thought, that such cruelty could reveal such a depth of love in her. All that time she'd been trying to feel something that had been inside her all along. All those wasted months of awkwardness, just to discover how much she truly loved him. Her boy. Her son. Claimed at last.

Doctor Schriever finished his examination and looked over at Maggie. "Maggie, would you mind passing me that bottle, please?"

She nodded. She'd brought her children here often enough to know where everything was.

The doctor wiped the two small cuts clean and reached for some liniment. Elizabeth moved to help him. He shook his head. "No, this won't take long. Maggie can help if I need it."

Maggie didn't hear. She and Caleb were talking softly together. A few minutes later, Caleb left.

He returned with the sheriff. They were all familiar with Sheriff McCandless. Although it was a quiet town, there had been enough incidents with border raiders to ensure that they had all filed reports with him. It didn't make any difference - there was no likelihood that he could ever catch them or bring them to justice - but it made them feel that something was being done.

"Mr. and Mrs. Heyes, how d'you do? This your boy? He gonna be alright, doc?"

The doctor glanced away from his work for a moment. "I believe so. There's no real harm done. The injuries themselves aren't serious, but he's still underweight and in light of his recent … adventures," it seemed to be the best way to describe the boy's illness and subsequent stay at Valparaiso, "this seems to have shaken him up quite a bit. He's going to suffer a little discomfort for a few days. But I think he'll be fine."

Elizabeth fired up. "You think he'll be fine?! Look at him sheriff! Look at what that… that… animal did to my boy! What are you going to do about it?"

The rest of them stared in surprise at Elizabeth's vehemence and David saw Han look up in wonder. He winked at Han, and despite himself, Han smiled back. David had told him before about Elizabeth's temper, which he rarely saw but was impressive when it flared up.

The sheriff cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I could go to talk to Mr. Hall and see what he says about this."

"What he says!" Elizabeth rounded on the sheriff in fury. "What HE says! Look at my boy! What could he have possibly done to make THAT kind of brutality necessary!"

The sheriff took a few steps back. "Well now, ma'am, I didn't mean nothin'. But teachers can hit their students when they misbehave…"

Elizabeth advanced upon him, her fists clenched beside her. "Teachers do not have the right to beat their students bloody," - The others exchanged a glance at this exaggeration. Although the beating had been harsh, there were only two places where the skin had been broken by the cane and they were very small cuts - "whatever the provocation! You will find that man and you will arrest him for assault and anything else that you can think of, or I will write to the governor and make sure that he isn't the only one that will never work again!"

The sheriff looked at David for help, but David stayed silent. The only reason that he wasn't going after John Hall himself was because Han needed him to be there.

McCandless sighed, defeated. He could face down a gunman, but not an angry mother. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean nothin'… I'll go and arrest him and we can jus' work the rest out later."

"Good!" Elizabeth turned to Jed, a strange glint in her eyes. "Jed, why don't you tell the sheriff what happened so that he has all the facts? I just need to step out for a moment."

She bent down and kissed Han's cold cheek. "I'll be back in a few moments, my darling. Your Pa will look after you until then, alright?"

Before she stepped outside, she looked back at Jed. "Oh, and Jed… take your time and make sure you tell the story properly. Take as much time as you need."

David stared at her curiously. He knew when she was - as his mother would have put it - 'up to something' - he just didn't know what it was. After being so vehement about getting Hall arrested, she now seemed to think there was no hurry.

He leaned forward and whispered in Han's ear, "I think your mother's plotting something!"


	21. Revenge is an Act of Passion

**Chapter 46 - Revenge is an Act of Passion...**

Elizabeth stepped out into the street. She saw a few groups of women gossiping outside the stores. As she expected, one of them broke away and came over to her. She tried to summon fresh tears; it wasn't hard.

"Elizabeth, we couldn't help but see that David was carrying your boy to the doctor... Whatever is wrong?"

Elizabeth turned a tear stained face towards the woman. "You didn't hear what happened?"

"No, not at all!" The woman was shocked that she may have missed some good gossip. She raised her eyes to the friends she had been chatting with and they moved closer.

Elizabeth moved forward, ostensibly to lean against the post for support, but in actuality, so that her voice would carry farther. "The schoolteacher, Mr. Hall, beat my boy until he was nearly insensible. He would have continued if we hadn't reached the school in time! Jed Curry overheard him say that he would beat Han to within an inch of his life and he very nearly did so!"

She didn't have to pretend to be angry or upset and felt no shame about stretching the truth. After all, who knew when the teacher would have stopped had they not intervened in time?

Mrs. Fischer gasped and took a step back. Some of the other mothers, listening to the loud conversation came over to join them.

"Mrs. Heyes, we all saw you going to the doctor with your boy. Did I hear you say the schoolteacher beat him?"

"Yes, I did. The man was drunk and caught some of the boys fighting." She could see the concern on their faces, but as yet they were only slightly disturbed that it should happen in their town. If she was going to make sure that Hall was properly punished, then she was going to have to make it a little more personal for them.

"I think he plans to beat all the boys involved when he gets his hands on them - Dan Travis," she saw Mrs. Travis stiffen at the mention of her son's name, "Harry Johnson," there was Mrs. Johnson, standing next to Mrs. O'Hara, "Mikey O'Hara. Randall Jenkins. Even little Jed Curry."

The women gasped; they all had a soft spot for the angelically golden-haired Jed Curry. They couldn't imagine anyone beating the child.

Mrs. O'Hara's eyes grew round at the thought of her boy being beaten for fighting. Lord only knew, if the teacher thought he could do that, Mikey would be beaten every second day. She wasn't going to stand by and let that happen! "What's goin' t' be done? Will Hall be arrested? I saw McCandless going in t' see the doctor."

"The sheriff says he doesn't know if he can charge him with anything. Says a schoolteacher is allowed to hit the students when he thinks it's necessary."

She saw that her words had struck a chord. Most of the boys had been in trouble at one time or another and the boys that she'd named were known troublemakers. In truth, she didn't even know whether or not they had been the ones involved; Jed had been too shaken up to tell the story clearly. It didn't matter. She just needed to make them think that their children were being threatened. She'd even thrown in the name of Randall Jenkins just because she knew his father was a huge man, built like a bull. He wouldn't let anyone mess with his boy.

Elizabeth watched as the women broke away to tell the others and share the information with their husbands. She could hear the murmurs as the news ran up and down the street. Nobody wanted to risk their child being beaten like that and the feeling started to grow that a man like Mr. Hall, a newcomer to their community, shouldn't be allowed to walk away after nearly killing a child - even if it was the Heyes boy. Who knew which of their children might be next?

Elizabeth allowed herself a small smile as she went back to the doctor's office to tend to her boy. She felt sure that Mr. John Hall wasn't going to get away unscathed now.

* * *

The doctor had finished his examination and David was helping Han to button his shirt. Han seemed to be shivering even harder than before.

Elizabeth frowned. "Doctor?"

"It's the shock of it, Mrs.…," he corrected himself, "Elizabeth."

She put her hand to Han's white face and again, Han leaned in to her touch. They had never been affectionate before, but now they both seemed to need it.

There was a movement at the back of the room and they saw the sheriff reading over his notes. He closed up his book and put it into his pocket. "Well, I have all the information I need. I'll go and arrest this fella and lock him up for the night. From the sounds of it, I should be able to hold him on a charge of drunkenness and disorderly conduct."

David frowned. "And tomorrow?"

"Well, I'll have to see what he says about it all. Like Mrs. Heyes says, mayhap I can charge him with assault."

David's lips compressed in anger and he started to rise. He was surprised when Elizabeth put a hand on his arm to hold him back. She shook her head slightly and he sat down again, surprised, but trusting her judgement.

"May I read your report?" she asked innocently. "I'd like to see the full story."

The sheriff was surprised, but handed his notes to her. For an educated woman, it seemed to take her a long time to read through it all. He could have sworn he saw her look at the clock a few times. Eventually, she handed the papers back to him. "Thank you, Sheriff McCandless. I suppose we should let you go about your business now. Thank you again for all of your help."

He was surprised and pleased. This was a very different woman from the one that had shouted at him earlier. He raised his hat. "My pleasure, ma'am, jus' doin' my job."

As he left, Elizabeth turned to the others. "Are you alright, Jed?"

"Yes, Aunt Elizabeth." His eyes were still round and fearful, and he was pressed against his father. "But…"

Maggie recognized the signs of a guilty conscience in her boy. "But what, Jed?"

He shuffled his feet on the floor. "I think I forgot to tell the sheriff that Han took the candies out of Mr. Hall's desk."

Jed was surprised to see his straight-laced, law-abiding Aunt Elizabeth beaming happily at him.

"Well, that doesn't matter at all. The man has far too much to do without being bothered with every little detail, doesn't he? I'm sure you told him everything he needs to know, didn't you?"

Jed smiled back. "Yes, Aunt Elizabeth."

"And don't look so worried, Han's going to be just fine, aren't you, Han?"

Her steadiness was reassuring and he felt himself starting to calm down. "Yes, Ma." He yawned.

David turned to Doctor Schriever, an eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"She's absolutely correct. He's been shaken up by everything that's happened, but he'll be fine. Keep him warm and make sure he gets plenty of rest. Given the state of his nerves, perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep him in bed for a day or two until he feels better. He shouldn't suffer any lasting effects. He'll soon be back to his old self!"

David stood up decisively. "Well then, let's take him home. Jed, come on over and say goodnight to Han. Caleb, you and Maggie need to take your children home and feed them. They must be wondering what's going on."

Maggie looked at the clock on the wall. "Good lord, is that really the time? You're right, the children must be starving and the baby should be in bed! Are you sure you're alright with us leaving?"

"Certainly." Elizabeth gave her one of her rare hugs. "Thank you, Maggie, Caleb." She leant down and hugged Jed as well. His mouth dropped open in shock. "Thank you, Jed. Don't worry about Han. You can come over tomorrow and see him." With a wicked glint in her eye, she added, "I don't think school will be in session!"

* * *

Elizabeth climbed into the wagon first and reached out for Han. "Come and sit on my lap. Your back will be too tender for the wooden seat."

Han sank into her arms and fell asleep almost instantly, warm and happy, nestled in a blanket David had thrown over him.

"He asleep?"

"Yes. I don't think an explosion would wake him."

David knew what he wanted to ask, but didn't know how to say it. "You… you seemed to…"

She knew what he was asking. "It happened all at once. Thing's have always been so awkward between us, especially after… well…" She trailed off, still feeling guilty. She knew that she would never stop feeling guilty about that. "But when I saw him bent over that desk with that man beating him, it hit me, all of a sudden. I was shouting that he had no right to touch my son and then I realized what I'd said. It didn't even feel wrong, to call him my son. I suddenly knew that I meant it. He's my son and I love him. It tore something inside me to see him like that." She tightened her arms around him. "I knew at last how much I love him and I don't even know why it was so difficult before. I suppose I thought he wouldn't forgive me, but once I said it - my son - it seemed to clear everything away between us."

"I'm glad."

They smiled a smile they hadn't shared in a very long time.

"Me too. I'm sorry, David, for all the lost time. All the awkwardness."

"Let's never talk about it again, it's behind us now. Let's just move forward as a family at last."

"Yes." She looked down at the sleeping boy sadly. "My family still won't accept him."

"So, who cares? It's not like they live on our doorstep. They'll come around. And if they don't… well, I'm prepared to make the sacrifice of spending less time with your parents!"

As he'd hoped, this made them both laugh and, despite everything that had happened, they travelled home happier than they'd been in a long time.


	22. If Wishes Were Horses

**Chapter 47 - If Wishes Were Horses**

Han felt much better when he woke up the next morning. His back was still sore, but he felt so safe and happy that he found it hard to care.

Using the jug and bowl in his room, he washed and dressed quickly. He could hear someone moving around in the kitchen.

It was Elizabeth. For some reason, he felt suddenly shy of her. What if the love he had felt from her the day before had just been because of the circumstances? What if she'd had time to remember how much she disliked having him as her son?

She turned to see him standing in the doorway, watching her. He looked so uncertain, so worried, that she knew he still wasn't sure about his relationship with her. It didn't matter anymore; she was sure, and that could be enough for both of them.

"Han!" She knelt before him and drew him in for a hug. He leaned into the embrace. They stayed like that until the rumble of Han's stomach interrupted them.

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, I suppose I don't need to ask if you're hungry! What would you like for breakfast? You can have anything you want!"

Han grinned, happy to be the focus of her attention. "Flapjacks?" he ventured.

"Flapjacks it is! But that's not nearly enough - what else?"

"Bacon?"

"Flapjacks with a side of bacon, coming right up." She set about making the flapjacks. Han noticed that the table was already set. "Can I help?"

"No, I want you to sit down and rest. How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

"I feel good. I slept really well." Surprisingly, he had, feeling wonderfully safe and protected. "Where's Pa?"

"He's about the farm. He'll be back in a little while."

Han climbed into his seat and he and Elizabeth shared a smile. It didn't feel awkward at all.

It felt right.

* * *

Elizabeth didn't make him stay in bed, as he had feared she might, but she did insist that he rest as much as possible.

Han didn't object. He didn't know why he had reacted the way he had the day before; he had been beaten many times, and far harder than the blows he'd taken the day before. But when Hall had grabbed his arm, he had suddenly been transported back to Valparaiso and the cruelty of those strong hands holding him. He couldn't remember much after that, until soft hands pulled him close and he heard Elizabeth shouting. He remembered feeling so relieved, so grateful to be rescued, and then he'd heard Elizabeth almost screaming those words - my son - before she whisked him away and took care of him.

He couldn't believe that he'd cried; but she had said nothing. She just sat there, holding him tight. When David had come along, he had joined them, and Han had felt so loved. So wanted.

He couldn't understand why he felt so tired and drained, but he was glad Elizabeth had ordered him to rest. He wanted to.

* * *

Jed came to see him as soon as the younger boy had finished his breakfast and they sat together happily, avoiding painful subjects and talking about nothing in particular.

When the doctor came to call on them later that morning, Han was lying across the sofa on his stomach, reading a story to Jed, who lay on his back on the floor beside him. They both looked very content.

"Well, I don't think I need to ask if you're feeling better, Master Heyes!" Schriever smiled at the two boys. "Do I smell fresh baked cookies?"

Han sat up to answer him. "Yes! Ma says they're just out of the oven." He remembered his manners, "Would you like one?"

"Or even two!" added Jed. "She made lots!"

The two boys grinned happily in anticipation.

"Thank you, no. Although," he said to Elizabeth as she put the plate down in front of them, "I wouldn't say no to a nice cup of tea."

"Of course! Milk and sugar?"

"Just sugar, thank you." He followed her into the kitchen. "Han looks much better today?" He phrased it as a question.

"Yes, he is. You were right, though, he seems happy to take things a little easier."

"He'll be causing mayhem again before you know it!" David appeared behind them. "Doctor Schriever, it's good of you to call."

"It was no trouble at all." He took a sip of his tea. "It was nice to leave town for a few minutes and get away from all of the gossip."

Elizabeth handed David a cup of tea and brought her own to the table. "Gossip?"

"Yes." Schriever eyed her speculatively. "It seems that before our good sheriff was able to arrest Mr. Hall, a party of local men tracked down our erring schoolmaster and administered their own kind of rough justice. When they'd finished with him, they bundled him onto a stagecoach and sent him out of town, with orders never to return. It seems everyone in town was ready to believe that young Han wasn't the only boy he intended to punish and they didn't like the idea of an outsider beating their children. Mrs. Travis, Mrs. O'Hara, Mrs. Johnson and Mrs. Jenkins all seem to have it on good authority that their children were going to be next."

David flashed a look at Elizabeth.

She took a sip of her tea, the picture of innocence. "Imagine that. I wonder where they could have got that idea."

Schriever couldn't help but admire her nonchalance. "Do you, Mrs. Heyes? Do you indeed!"

* * *

The doctor left, after finishing his tea, and David went back outside. David had spent most of the morning out of the house and Han was a little surprised. He'd imagined that David would fuss around him as he had always done before. He wasn't worried - Han was secure enough about David to not need his constant reassurance - but it was still very odd.

David finally returned a little before lunch. "Hello, boys. Han, how are you feeling?"

"Good, Pa."

"Listening to your mother and not over-doing things?"

"No, Pa. I mean, yes!" He grinned. "I'm listening to Ma and not over-doing things."

Jed giggled.

"Good, because with one thing and another, we never got the chance to celebrate your birthday yesterday. Maggie and her troop are coming over for lunch and we can give you your presents then, if you're not too tired."

Han's eyes lit up. "No, Pa. I won't be too tired."

"And if I ask you to continue to rest, after you've seen your present, will you promise me that you'll do it?"

"Of course, Pa!"

"I have your word on that?"

Han sighed dramatically, "Yes, Pa, you have my word!"

It was a very strange lunch.

All the adults seemed to be acting very oddly. When Jed considered it, he thought they seemed excited about something. They ate their food even faster than he did, as if they just wanted the meal to be over quickly.

As soon as the last person had finished - Joseph couldn't understand why everyone was rushing and deliberately took his time - Elizabeth jumped up and whisked the plates away.

"Time for presents?" she asked, looking at David.

David grinned. "Definitely!"

The grown-ups quickly left their chairs and rushed to the door. David held out a hand to Han. "Come on, Han! What are you waiting for?"

Thoroughly confused, Han took his hand, sharing a bemused expression with Jed, who rushed to his side.

Leah and Joe rolled their eyes and followed everyone else.

David led Han to the stable they'd been fixing up for the spring. Han was curious - what could they have bought him that would need to be kept in a stable? Something too big to hide in the house, obviously, but what?

Maggie and Caleb had huge grins, and Elizabeth was actually giggling. David gestured for Han to open the door.

* * *

Standing before him was a horse. Her dark brown coat shone like satin, and she had a white blaze on her nose and two white socks.

Han's breath caught in his throat. It was love at first sight. "For me?"

David put a hand on his shoulder. "She's all yours, Han. Caleb and I are going to teach you to ride."

Han walked forward and ran his hand along her soft mane. She nuzzled into him.

"What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet. You'll have to think of something."

Han saw the love shining in his father's eyes and he thought about the first day they met; the day that had changed his life.

He could remember the first time he'd seen David, when their eyes had met as Han was about to pick a man's pocket. When David walked over, Han thought he was about to say something, to accuse him; but then he started playing that game - Follow the Lady. Somehow, Han had known what David was doing and David had been able to read the answers in Han's face. How odd it was, to think that if he hadn't broken away to watch the grifter as he worked, David and Han might never have met.

From the way his father was smiling, he knew that David was thinking about that day, too.

David and Elizabeth were now Pa and Ma, and he had an aunt and uncle and cousins, and one of those cousins was the best friend he'd ever had. Perhaps the best friend he would ever have.

And all because of a game of Follow the Lady.

"Lady," he said, smiling. "I'll call her Lady."

* * *

Once again, the town was without a schoolteacher. Elizabeth - feeling some responsibility - offered to take over the post and do her best until they could find someone more qualified.

At first, she was nervous, but as the day wore on, she began to feel more comfortable. The education she had received was more than sufficient to teach the children and she explained things well. Those who worried that she might show favoritism to Han and Jed clearly didn't know her very well. If anything, she was harder on them than on the other students. Han knew her well enough now to know that she was doing it because she cared about him.

When she returned from her first day at the school, David sat down eagerly to hear about her day.

So much had happened that day and she had so many things to tell him. She tried to marshall her thoughts.

After a few minutes of wondering where to begin, she smiled as she finally told him, "Well, it seems my habit of constantly correcting people is finally in demand!"

* * *

Time passed.

Another Christmas and more birthdays, and Han was ten years old and Jed was eight, both of them tall and - as Maggie put it - 'growing like weeds'. The Heyes family were happier than they had ever been, despite the fact that everyone in town was horrified by the way they were raising their child.

Han was quickly becoming known as the most spoilt, indulged child in town. Even old Miss Walters - who had become a close family friend - had cause to admonish Elizabeth about the excess of new clothes the boy always seemed to be wearing. The Heyes didn't care; David and Elizabeth wanted to enjoy spoiling their child, and Han thoroughly enjoyed being spoilt. He'd suffered enough hardships to learn not to let it go to his head; although he loved the clothes, presents and candies, he never took them for granted. He always shared everything with Jed, even Lady.

Jed could ride; Caleb taught all of his children as soon as they were old enough - but the Currys didn't have the money to spend on an animal that couldn't be used around the farm. Han and Jed would ride out on Lady whenever they could, and managed to find an extraordinary amount of trouble wherever they went.

The Heyes had resigned themselves to the fact that Han would never be embraced by the townsfolk and would always be blamed for anything that went wrong; but even they had to admit that he was frequently involved.

The time he'd been rolling a wagon wheel with a stick, lost control of it, and knocked over old Mr. Schmidt was unarguably his fault.

And the time he'd been helping to build the stage for the Christmas play, but got distracted and forgot to secure the backdrop - causing it to crash onto the heads of the choir - was also clearly his fault.

But they didn't think he should have been blamed for the time that he was climbing over Mrs. Potter's gate and it had collapsed, leaving her cows to wander everywhere. After all, Elizabeth explained, people climbed that gate all the time. So what if he'd been balancing on the top beam? It was just bad luck that it had broken when it did.

And they didn't think he should have been blamed for digging all the holes in Mr. O'Hara's field either; the boys had been playing at hunting for gold and didn't know that the field belonged to anyone. And after all, they did fill in the holes again.

Mostly.

Elizabeth started to teach Han how to play the guitar and he picked it up as quickly as he did everything else.

None of them could remember ever being happier.


	23. Raiders

**Chapter 48 - Raiders**

Han was just finishing his chores and brought in the milk for Elizabeth.

She took the jug from him with a smile. "Thank you, Han. Are you going to go and play with Jed now?"

"Yes, Ma. 'Less you need anything else?"

"No, you've done plenty. Go and play."

Han grinned and was about to leave, until the sound of horses outside made Elizabeth hold him back. "Wait."

He waited. Raiders had been coming to the border towns with greater frequency and although most of them were fairly respectful, some of them could be rougher. He liked to talk to them, but Elizabeth was always wary; she didn't trust them.

Elizabeth walked over to the door and listened. They sounded louder than usual, more rowdy. She thought they might be drunk.

Almost immediately, they heard the sound of David's voice as he walked back from the barn; then Han's world broke apart.

* * *

The gunshot seemed to echo in the air for ever and they heard the sound of drunken laughter. Elizabeth reached down and quietly locked the door. Then she pushed a cupboard in front to block it. It wasn't very big, but it would give them a few minutes.

Her face was white. Her hand gripped Han's shoulder tightly. Later, he would see bruises there.

She saw the shock on Han's face and knew what she had to do. Quickly leading him to the parlor, she pulled back the rug, exposing boards that covered a small space in the floor where they kept the valuables.

Pulling out the crate holding her precious wedding silver, she turned to Han. "Quickly, Han, get inside."

He shook his head. "No, Ma! I won't! Let me stay with you, I can protect you!"

For a moment she could do nothing but clutch him tightly to herself, and then she pushed him away.

"Hannibal Heyes, you will do as I tell you! You can't protect me; there are far too many of them and I think they've been drinking. They won't hurt me because I'm a woman," she hoped that he would forgive her this one lie, "but they will hurt you if you get in their way. I couldn't bear that. If you love me at all, you will climb into that hole and not come out again until it's safe."

Han stepped into the small space. "You will be alright?"

She hated having to lie to him so directly. "Certainly. Squeeze in now."

It was almost too small and he had to curl himself into a tight ball to fit.

Elizabeth picked up the small square of wood that covered the space and began to push it across. Before it was properly closed, she leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you, Han. Don't ever forget it."

Han's blood ran cold; it sounded too much like a goodbye.

"Ma!" He tried to climb out again, but she was kneeling on top of the boards to keep him down. His position was wrong and he couldn't gather enough force to push himself free.

Elizabeth put her mouth close to the floor. "Now please, my darling, be quiet and don't come out again until it's safe, whatever you hear, do you understand?"

The door was starting to give way. She could hear the faint sounds of Han sobbing and then more clearly, "Love you, Ma."

She swallowed to stop herself from crying; she couldn't break down now, she had work to do.

She quickly covered the boards with the rug and then pulled the sofa across. She hated trapping him there like that, but she couldn't risk him rushing out to try to save her. Sooner or later, someone would investigate and look for him, but until then, she had to be sure he was safe. She slid the crate of silver out of sight just as the door flew open.

* * *

As long as he lived, Hannibal Heyes would never forget the moments he spent hidden under the floorboards. When Elizabeth's screams began, he would have run to her if he could; but try as he might he couldn't escape. He listened for what seemed like forever until the sound of her suffering died away. Han could hear the men searching through the house, exchanging jokes and laughter. He was shaking with terror, buried away beneath them in the dark.

He heard someone above him. "Found a coupla' horses in the stables. Thought we could bring 'em along. Might be able to get somethin' for 'em!"

Han's eyes closed as he thought of Lady being taken by these men.

Finally, he heard a voice say, "There's probably another house along the way. What say we pay them a visit?"

The others agreed and, after a few more crashes and bangs, Han heard the sounds of them leaving.

He realized they were going to the Currys and tried again to push open the door. During the last few moments, something must have been moved, because suddenly, he felt the door start to give.

He clambered out, breathless, and had to steady himself for a moment. It was the sofa that had been pushed over the floorboards, he noticed; now, it was lying on its back. The whole room had been torn apart.

Even though he knew that he had to get to the Currys quickly, he had to check on his Ma and Pa first.

Slowly - hesitatingly - he walked to the bedroom. Summoning all of his courage, he pushed open the door. Elizabeth lay there, sightless eyes staring at the ceiling. Blood was everywhere.

He made a choking sound and vomited on the floor as he staggered away.

He saw David's body lying in the yard, unmoving. A quick glance showed him what he already knew. His father was dead.

Han had to try to save the Currys now.

They were all he left in the world.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, falling several times along the way. Even though he'd left only a few minutes after the raiders, he knew he would be too late. His first sight of the house confirmed his fears; there were plumes of smoke rising from the barn and could hear screams.

He heard footsteps beside him and whirled quickly to see Jed running towards the house. Han reached out and grabbed him. For a moment, Jed fought wildly against him, not recognizing his friend.

"Jed! Jed, it's me, Han!"

Jed turned shocked eyes to his cousin. "Han, let me go! We've got to go help them!"

He began to struggle again. Even though he was younger, Jed was sturdily built and had the edge on Han when it came to strength; but Han was determined not to let him go.

He gripped Jed even harder. "You can't. There are too many of them and it's too late anyway." In answer to the response he knew Jed was about to make, he continued, "It was too late before we got here."

Tears began to spill out from Jed's eyes. "You can't know that."

"I do."

"I have to go, to try! Let me go, damn you, Han!"

Han felt Jed pulling away from his grip and did the one thing he thought he would never do to his friend. He pulled back his fist and punched him hard in the jaw, knocking the boy out. He dragged Jed back a little way into the woods and pushed him under a fallen tree trunk.

Then he waited.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life.

Han knew he couldn't help the Currys. He counted seven raiders, all armed and drunk. Neither of them would last more than a minute against even one. There was only one thing he could do for Caleb and Maggie now, and that was protect his cousin, Jed.

* * *

Time seemed endless as he sat there listening to the sounds of the attack. There was a smell in the air, heavy and acrid and he pulled out his handkerchief to cover his nose and mouth. He did the same for Jed. The wind was blowing in the other direction, but the smoke still made it hard to breath.

After a few minutes, Jed began to stir. Han moved to restrain him.

Jed was furious. "Let me go! We haveta go and help them!"

Han answered in a low voice. "There's nothing we can do. We wouldn't last a minute. The only thing we can do for them now is to keep safe."

Tears began to spill out from Jed's eyes. "What if it was your family, huh? What would you do then, wouldn't you want to go and help them?"

Han met his gaze. "It was my family. They're all gone, Jed. It's just us now."

Jed froze. "They're gone?" Somehow neither of them could say 'dead'.

Han nodded. "They came to us first. They shot Pa," his voice cracked and he had to swallow before he could carry on, "and then they killed Ma. She hid me away; they didn't know I was there. Your ma would want you to be safe as well, you know she would."

Jed did know, but it didn't make it feel right, just sitting there. Doing nothing. Listening to it happen.

It seemed like forever before they heard the raiders ride away. Jed stood up, but Han pushed him back down. "Wait here. I'm going in first to see if it's safe."

Jed's eyes widened. "No, I'm comin' with you! They're my family!"

"No, you're waiting here." Seeing the defiance in his cousin's eyes, he added, "I mean it, Jed. I'll hit you again if I have to. They might have left someone behind." He didn't think they had, but he didn't want Jed seeing what he had seen. "Just wait here and let me check things out first. You know I'm better at sneaking in and out. It's just a few more minutes and then you can come, alright?"

Jed could see that Han was determined, so he nodded. Han was right; a few more minutes now didn't matter. "Alright, but don't be too long."

"I won't, I promise." There was no way Han was going to leave Jed out here, alone and unprotected, for any longer than he had to.

* * *

The barn was burning, that revolting smell even stronger now that he was closer. Han could see shapes of the burning livestock that had been trapped inside. He didn't look to see if there were any horses. It was bad enough to think of the other animals in there.

The house seemed dark at first, coming in after the brightness of the day. He saw the same devastation that he'd witnessed at his own house. Then he heard a sound.

Running quickly towards it, he saw Maggie lying on the floor, clothes drenched in blood. Her face had been beaten and one eye was swollen shut. Her mouth was bloody and swollen, but she managed to say, "Jed?"

Han took one of her hands in his. It was very cold. "He's alright, I kept him outside with me." He wanted to explain why they hadn't helped her, why he had waited outside while they killed her and the rest of her family. "I'm sorry, I should have tried to help, I should have done something…"

"Nothing… you could… do. Keep… him safe… for me… Promise?" Her words came out slowly.

Han nodded, tears coursing down his cheeks. "I promise, Aunt Maggie."

Surprisingly, she gave a small smile. "Good boy. Don't... let him… see... this. Tell... him… ...love ..."

She gave a small gasp and suddenly, she was gone. Han sat stunned for a moment, still holding her hand. Then he let it drop and stood up.

* * *

He went through the house to check on the rest of the family. He found Caleb, Joseph and the baby.

There was no-one left alive.

He walked slowly back to his friend.

Jed was waiting impatiently. "Well? Can I go in?"

Han put out a hand to hold him back. "No."

Jed frowned. "What do mean, no?"

"No." He couldn't seem to think straight, couldn't find the words he needed to say. His knees buckled and suddenly he was kneeling on the ground.

For the first time, Jed really looked at his friend. "Han? Are you okay?" Jed realized there was blood on Han's clothes.

"Han? Are you hurt?" Jed began to pull at him, searching for an injury.

Han pulled away. "No." He shook his head, he needed to find the words to keep Jed safe. "Not hurt." He started to shiver, despite the warmth of the day.

Jed sank down beside him and put his arms around his cousin. He looked over at his house. The barn was still blazing and if the wind changed direction, the house would burn.

He thought of his family inside. He knew they were dead. Han would have told him if anyone had still been alive, Han would have called him and they would have tried to help.

His family was dead.

He realized he didn't want to go inside after all. He knew from Han's reaction that it was bad. If he went in there, it would stay with him forever, just as it would surely stay with Han. He didn't want to think of them that way; he wanted to think of his mother laughing and happy, the baby gurgling in her arms. He thought of the last time he'd seen his father; he'd teased Jed that he would make him stay and work, instead of letting him run off to play with Han. Even Joe had been in a good mood that day, laughing with his father and joining in with the joke.

He felt a lump rise in his throat and he suddenly couldn't hold back his tears. He pulled his cousin closer to him and sobbed as he thought about his family.

They stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

They were roused by the sound of hooves. Han moved quickly, pushing Jed behind him, and watched as four men approached the Curry house. Jed began to move out from the trees and Han grasped his wrist.

"Han! What's wrong?"

"Not safe."

Jed looked at him, puzzled. "Sure it is. That's Sheriff McCandless and his deputy, Archie. And that's Mr. Travis and Mr. Jenkins with him. Come on, Han."

Jed began to run forward, pulling Han behind him.

Sheriff McCandless heard a shout from his deputy and looked around. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw little Jed Curry and the Heyes boy. They were both dirty; Han Heyes had blood and soot on his clothes.

The men hurried towards the children and, quick as a flash, Han ran forward and pulled Jed behind him. Jed was puzzled but allowed his cousin to take the lead. As the men bore down on them, Han began to back away with Jed still behind him.

McCandless motioned to the others. "Step back, men."

The other men waited, wondering what was happening.

"I said, step back."

They did.

McCandless walked forward slowly, his hands outstretched as if he was trying to befriend a stray dog. "Howdy, boys."

Han watched him warily. Jed leaned forward and spoke softly to his friend, but Han didn't react. He didn't take his eyes away from the men.

A long time ago, McCandless had found a young woman that had been the only survivor of an Indian attack; he thought of her now. He remembered that he should take it slow and easy. "Jed, good to see you. You got anyone with you, 'sides Han?"

Jed moved to the side of his cousin. There was a hitch in his voice. "No, Sheriff."

"What about you, Han? Your folks?" He waited.

After a few moments, Han shook his head.

McCandless sighed and rubbed at his face. They'd seen the smoke and people had reported hearing gunshots from a wild group of men on the outskirts of the town, so he'd come to investigate. He couldn't imagine what the boys might have witnessed. He felt sickened by it; he didn't want to be here, looking after two boys who had seen things that grown men should never have to see.

He dropped to his knees and held out his arms. "Come on, boys. Let me get you away from here."

Jed slipped away from his cousin and ran to the sheriff, desperate to get away. Han followed reluctantly, watching everyone the whole time.

McCandless led Jed over to his deputy, Han staying close behind. "Archie, you take young Jed here, an' Travis, you can take Han."

Han gripped Jed's arm. "No."

McCandless knelt beside him. "I'm sure you boys want to get away from here, dontcha?"

Jed nodded but Han didn't move.

Archie led his horse over. "You boys can ride, right? Well, how would it be if you two rode Bessie and I'll follow beside on one of the other horses? That work?"

Han thought for a moment, then nodded.

McCandless sighed. "Good idea, thanks Archie. You take my horse and come straight back after you get 'em there safe."

"Sure. Where should I take em?"

McCandless swore. "Good question. Church?" He took another look at their white faces. "Mayhap the doc should check 'em over?"

Jed looked up. "My sister, Leah, she's staying with the Monroes."

McCandless and Archie exchanged a look.

Archie nodded. "The Monroes, then."


	24. A Vigil for the Living

**Chapter 49 - A Vigil for the Living**

The doctor frowned as he finished his examination of the two boys. He signaled for the Monroes to join him in the other room.

"Jed's okay. Shaken up and upset, but of course, that's to be expected. It's Han that's giving me cause for concern. He's clearly in a state of shock. Has anyone talked to him? Do we know how much of it he witnessed?"

"No." Albert Monroe shook his head, "He won't talk to anyone beyond the basics. Maybe he's said something to Jed. He won't let Jed out of his sight - it can't be healthy."

"No, but it's a natural response to what's happened. His whole family - and Jed's - have just been butchered in the most horrific way imaginable. Even without knowing what he saw, it stands to reason that he would want to keep Jed in his sights, where he can see the boy is safe."

"So, what should we do?"

"Keep them quiet and calm, and try to get them to eat something. Don't be alarmed if they have trouble keeping anything down at first. I don't generally like to suggest it for children, but considering the circumstances, a little brandy or laudanum might be a good idea to calm them and help them to sleep. That's the best thing for them right now - plenty of rest and time to recover."

Julie Monroe reached for the doctor's hat and handed it to him. "Thank you, Doctor. How much do we owe you?"

The doctor shook his head. "There's no charge for this visit. You just give me a call if there's anything else you need. When I think of what those poor boys have gone through…"

They were silent for a moment as they thought about the fate of their friends.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Call if I can help in any way at all."

* * *

When they returned to the guest room, Han was still sitting on the bed, pressed against the wall. His arms were around Jed, who was lying against his chest. Han looked exhausted, but his eyes were instantly upon them as they came back into the room. He held onto Jed a little tighter.

Julie Monroe forced a smile. "Han, the doctor said you should both try to eat. Will you come to the kitchen so we can get you something?"

"Jed's sleeping."

"He can go back to sleep afterwards. It's important that you both have some food inside you."

Han seemed to weigh that in his mind for a moment, but before he could speak, Leah burst into the room.

"I saw the doctor leave, can I come in now?" Her eyes were red and her face wet from crying. Charlotte had been comforting her while the doctor examined the two boys.

"Certainly, Leah. We're just trying to persuade Han to bring Jed downstairs for some dinner."

Leah nodded. "Yes, he should eat something. Ma would want him to. Jed!" She was suddenly aware that she was now the head of the family. She walked over to the dozing boy and put out a hand to shake him.

Han grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch him!"

Jed woke up in time to hear Han's words, but before he could react, Leah retorted, "He's my brother, not yours! He's my responsibility now, so I'll look after him!"

She shook off Han's grasp and reached out for her brother. Han pushed her away roughly. Leah, surprised, fell to the ground, landing hard on her backside. She jumped up quickly, grabbing Jed's hand and pulling him up as the other hand delivered a stinging blow to Han's face.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Jed quickly shook his hand free from his sister's. "You leave him alone!"

He jumped back onto the bed and hugged his friend, who was staring at Leah in shock. The two boys held onto each other like a lifeline as Leah stood by, furious.

Albert cleared his throat. "Jed, Doctor Schriever said that we should make sure you have something to eat and drink. Wouldn't you like to eat something? You must be hungry."

As Albert spoke, Jed realized that he was hungry. He was only eight and he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, early that morning. He nodded.

"Why don't you and Han come down to the kitchen?"

Jed looked at Han. He didn't look like he'd heard any of their conversation.

"Alright. We'll be down soon." Jed glared at them defiantly, daring them to contradict him.

Albert decided not to push things any further. "Alright. We'll see you in a minute. Come along, Leah."

Leah looked mutinous.

Julie took the girl's hand. "Come now, Leah."

* * *

Once they'd gone, Jed turned back to his friend. There was a red mark where Leah's hand had connected.

"Han." There was no response. Jed put out a hand and squeezed his shoulder. "Han. Please."

At the word please, Han turned to him. Jed couldn't remember ever seeing anyone look so lost. He tried not to show how shaken he was. Han was usually the one that knew what to do, not him; but Jed knew he had to be the strong one now.

"Han, I'm hungry, but I don't want to go downstairs without you. Will you come with me and eat something?"

"Not hungry."

"But I am and I don't want to go downstairs without you."

Han stared at his friend for a long moment and then wiped his face with his sleeve. He was still shaking, but he put his feet on the floor and stood up, ready to go. Jed gave a ghost of a smile and took his hand. Han clutched it a little too hard, but Jed wasn't going to say a word. He led the way downstairs.

* * *

When they walked in, Leah was sitting at the table, a glass of milk in front of her. She felt a pang of guilt when she saw how lost Han looked and saw the angry mark across his cheek. She didn't know what to say.

Julie forced another tight smile. "Jed, why don't you and Han sit there next to each other?"

As the boys sat down, she pulled out some bread and started slicing it. "Do you like ham? Jed?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Han?"

He shook his head.

"No? What would you like instead?"

In a voice that was almost a whisper, he answered, "Not hungry."

Julie paused. "You need to eat something. What about if I put some bread and ham on a plate and you can see what you can eat? How would that be?"

Sensing Han was about to refuse, Jed spoke up quickly. "That would be good, thank you, ma'am."

He turned to Han and added in a low voice, "Ya haveta eat somethin', Han. Please! Do it for me, okay?"

Han gave a small nod and Jed smiled.

As Jed took his first bite of ham, he could see Han's point. It seemed to have no flavor, and as the food hit his stomach, he felt a sudden wave of nausea. He put the meat down quickly and took a sip of his drink, then waited a moment and tried again. The next bite was a little easier, but he still had to force himself to chew.

He looked over at Han.

Han was holding a piece of bread as if he had no idea what to do with it.

Jed nudged him and Han took a small bite. Jed saw his color change and said in a low voice, "Drink somethin'. You'll feel better soon."

Han did as he was told, and slowly the two of them began to eat and drink.

A little while later, Jed pushed away his plate. He'd eaten about a quarter of the food set in front of him. He yawned. The day was catching up with him and he was suddenly exhausted.

Albert stood up. "I think you boys could do with getting some rest. You can sleep in the guest bedroom tonight."

Leah frowned. "Why, it isn't even six o'clock yet!"

Shocked, Han and Jed both turned to look at the clock. It seemed impossible that so much could have happened in just a few hours.

Julie put a hand on Leah's shoulder. "Yes, but they've had a long day and a lot has happened. I'm sure they're ready for bed. Jed, let me get you settled. Han can come and join you when he's finished."

Han instantly pushed his chair away from the table. "I'm finished."

Julie considered his plate. He'd eaten even less than Jed.

"Alright. Let's get you two to bed."

Leah followed her, determined again to be the one that took care of her little brother.

Despite Leah's attempts to help, Jed quickly undressed and climbed into bed. Once he was inside the sheets, his exhaustion caught up with him. He managed to mumble a quick, "G'night" before sleep overtook him.

Julie turned to Han, who was still fully dressed. "Aren't you tired, Han?"

He shook his head.

Julie thought she knew what the problem might be. "Leah, honey, would you like to go downstairs and help Albert tidy the kitchen?"

With her brother fast asleep, Leah could see no reason to stay; she turned and left the room.

Julie turned back to Han. "Now will you get ready for bed?"

The boy nodded and quickly stripped to his underwear. As gently as a mother, he moved Jed over so that he was closest to the wall and then climbed in beside him. He pulled the sheets up to his chin and turned to look at Julie with those watchful eyes of his.

She moved to the door. "Goodnight, Han." She expected no answer and she got none.

* * *

Later, when the adults were going to bed, Albert peeked into the room. Jed lay fast asleep against his cousin, but Han was wide awake and watchful.

"Han, do you need something to help you sleep?"

"No."

"You need to sleep, Han; it'll make you feel better."

The boy said nothing. Albert gave up. "Knock on our door if you want anything."

In the middle of the night, Han woke up and was sick into the chamber pot. Shivering, he pulled his clothes back on and continued his silent vigil beside his cousin.

* * *

The next day, Han barely ate anything and refused to let his cousin out of his sight. Despite the exhaustion on the boy's face, he wouldn't sleep, and he also refused to take any brandy or laudanum. The Monroes tried to slip some laudanum into his milk, but he tasted it immediately and, after that, wouldn't touch anything but water.

Han followed Jed like a shadow, watching everyone. They could all see how tired he was but he refused to lie down. That night followed the same pattern as the previous one, with Han watching over his young cousin as he slept.

It was setting everyone's nerves on edge.

* * *

The next day was the funeral.

The Monroes decided that it would be too much for the children. None of them had thought to ask about it, and Albert and Julie decided not to tell them. It would only upset Leah, who was coping fairly well with the tragedy, and they thought Jed was far too young to go. As for Han - well, who knew how it would affect that boy? The Monroes had no idea what to make of him.

He was still silent and watchful, saying only the bare minimum. Even with Jed, he seemed to say very little, although between the two of them it didn't seem to matter. Jed still talked to Han, and they seemed to have their own way of communicating without words. Jed always seemed to know instinctively what Han was thinking.

The Monroes didn't want to leave the girls to cope with Han while he was behaving so strangely. They decided that if he wouldn't lie down and go to sleep, they would have to take matters into their own hands.

They had tried to reason with him and ordered him to do as they asked. Finally, at their wits end, they held the boy down and forced him to swallow the laudanum.

Leah and Charlotte held onto Jed, who fought to help his friend, even though he could see that Han needed to sleep.

Jed knew they could have found a better way to help Han; if they'd just told him how important it was, he'd have made Han go to sleep. Han would do it for him. They didn't need to force that stuff down his throat, it just made everything worse.

Once Leah and Charlotte released him, Jed ran upstairs after Albert as he carried Han to his bed. This time, it was Jed's turn to sit beside his friend. Jed looked uncannily like his cousin as he sat and kept watch over Han while he slept.

* * *

The Monroes were at the end of their tether. They set out for the cemetery, asking the girls to stay behind and watch over the younger children. Something had to be done.

The funeral was hard for everyone; the Currys and the Heyes had been well liked in the community, and had been amongst the first to arrive in town; they would be missed. And it was hard to see the small coffin for the baby, and think of fourteen-year-old Joseph, and know that they had been killed so brutally. The Monroes were glad they hadn't brought the children.

Albert and Julie Monroe looked at the neighbors gathered around the graveside and realized they had many friends that wanted to help.

The next day was Sunday. They would ask Reverend Elliot if they could speak to the congregation.


	25. Making Plans

**Chapter 50 - Making Plans**

As the night went on and the laudanum wore off, Han's sleep became restless. He began to thrash about and moan. Jed tried everything he could to silence him until finally, Han uttered a piercing scream that woke the whole household.

Everyone was tired and out of sorts the next day.

Han - having finally given in to exhaustion - slept on, and Leah decided that was her chance to take over the care of her brother.

Jed had other ideas. Han had looked after him and now he would look after Han. Jed was angry about the way Leah had behaved before. They didn't need her; Jed and Han would take care of each other.

* * *

The Monroes set out for church, again asking the girls to stay behind and watch over the younger children.

After the service, they stood before their neighbors.

Albert cleared his throat. "I'm sure that by now, you all know the details of the terrible tragedy that has befallen our dear friends, the Currys and the Heyes. You may also know that three of the children survived - Leah and Jed Curry, and Han Heyes. Leah was staying with us and, thankfully, didn't see any of it. Unfortunately, it seems the boys were not so lucky, and no doubt saw and heard much that was… unpleasant. Hopefully, they will soon be able to put it all behind them. To that end, we need your help and advice."

The minister looked out over his flock. "I'm sure that we would all like to help in any way that we can. What do you need from us?"

Julie took over from her husband. "We're happy to take in Leah and raise her as our own. She's our daughter's best friend and has stayed with us so often that she's already like a member of our family. However, we simply cannot afford to take her brother or the other boy."

There was a silence. Times had been hard that summer. Border raids seemed to be a constant danger and everyone was losing money as more things were being stolen. There was a lot of whispering amongst the crowd until eventually, Sally Jenkins raised her hand.

"We could take Jed."

Everyone looked pleased. The Jenkins were a nice couple but so far, childless. They knew Jed slightly and had heard him spoken of as a good boy. There were a few rumors about Fred Jenkins and his drinking, but perhaps it would be alright. Jed and Sally would be company for each other.

Mrs. Collins, the sour woman from the Mercantile, spoke up. "You'd be no good at raising a boy like that; a child of that age needs discipline. We could give him a much better life and he'd have a business to come into when he gets older. It would be better to give the boy to us."

Lena Sorensen stood up then. "The child was born and raised on a farm. We have a farm and could use some extra help, and he'd have brothers and sisters to play with. He'd have a very good life with us."

Reverend Elliot frowned. "What about Han? Could any of you take him as well? The boys are very close, it would be better if they could stay together."

Sven Sorensen shook his head. "No. The other boy, he didn't grow up on a farm; he wouldn't know our ways."

"I know he's worked on his parents' farm and the Currys. And surely you could teach him anything else he needed to know?"

"I haven't time to teach. We can't take him."

John turned to look at the others. He knew Mrs. Collins disliked Han, so he appealed to Mrs. Jenkins. "What about you? Could you take Han?"

Sally Jenkins looked away. "I'm not sure we could manage a boy like Han."

"Like Han? What do you mean?"

A voice from the back of the church shouted out, "The boy's trouble!"

John could see that most people in the room were nodding in agreement. He tried again. "Han is a good boy. He's very smart and he works hard. Someone here must be able to offer him a home?"

Everyone avoided his eyes as he searched the crowd. "No-one?"

One of the husbands called out, "Boy's done nothing but cause trouble since he got here, everyone knows that. And no-one even knows where he came from."

"Believe me when I tell you that most of what you've heard isn't true."

The man gave a short bark of laughter. "Ha! Most! Even you can't say he's innocent."

"Like most boys, he's had his fair share of mischief but no more than any other boy."

"What about spreading diphtheria and killing half the town, eh?" shouted another man.

John felt his temper rising. "It has been proved that he had nothing to do with that!"

There was a sudden swell of voices.

John heard enough to tell him that most people still believed the boy to be guilty. "He was accused falsely because he was the first to get sick."

Someone else called out, "And because he's a whore's son, don't forget that!"

There was a ripple of shocked horror throughout the hall. It was not a word that should be spoken in church, even though most of them were thinking it.

The minister tried again. "Please, I'm begging you! As good Christian men and women, surely someone could offer him a home? In this house of God, is there no-one that could open their hearts to a boy that has lost his parents not once, but twice in his short life?"

Edwin Miller, the pharmacist, stood up and John felt a flicker of hope. It quickly died.

"John, we would love to take the boy in, but we just can't do it. Times are hard right now and we're barely making enough to feed ourselves."

John saw a few other people nod. His heart went out to Han as he bowed his head in resignation. "Thank you, Edwin."

Albert stepped up and addressed the group once again. "Thank you, everyone, for listening to us. We'll talk to the boy and his sister, and see who we think will be most suitable to adopt young Jed."

* * *

That night, after they settled the boys into bed, Albert and Julie asked to speak to Leah and Charlotte.

Jed heard the request and was curious. Han was sleeping fitfully beside him, but Jed decided that he needed to know what was happening. He crept downstairs and put his ear to the door.

Julie Monroe began. "Leah, we'd like you to come and live with us. You're already like one of the family and Charlotte would love to have you as her sister. Would you like that?"

Leah's eyes widened and she flew out of her chair to throw her arms around Julie. "Oh, yes! Yes, please!"

Charlotte also ran to hug her parents. "Oh, it will be wonderful! Leah, you'll be here all the time now!"

Julie smiled, "She already was!"

Albert adopted a more serious tone. "I'm afraid there is a little more we need to discuss."

Leah sat back down, concerned.

"We can't take the boys as well. We simply can't afford to."

Leah felt ashamed when she realized that in her excitement, she hadn't even considered what would happen to her brother and his friend. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Well, it's not very bad news. Three people in town would like to adopt Jed, so even though you won't be able to share a house, you'll still be able to see each other from time to time."

She smiled, relieved. "That's wonderful! Who?"

"The Jenkins, the Sorensens and the Collins. We have our own ideas about who would be best, but we wanted to talk to you first. After all, you are the head of the family now."

She preened a little at their flattery. "The Jenkins are very nice, but they don't have much money and Ma used to say," she lowered her voice a little, "that he drank."

The Monroes nodded in agreement.

She paused for a few minutes. "The Sorensens are nice too… but they live miles away and I'd never get to see him if he went there. If he went to the Collins at the Mercantile, he'd be close by, so I could visit him all the time. And they have lots of money. He'd probably get lots of free candy, he'd like that." She smiled at the thought, imagining him passing his free candy on to her. She sighed. "But I don't think he'd like living with Mrs. Collins. I think he'd like the Sorensens best."

The Monroes beamed at her. "We agree. He can stay on a farm and he'll have plenty of other children to play with. And we can always take you out there whenever you want to go, you can still see him as often as you like."

"When will you tell him?"

"We don't want to worry or excite him just yet. We'll give the boys another day to rest and then tell him right before we take him there. That way, he won't have time to get nervous."

Behind the door, Jed gave an offended sniff. As if he would get nervous! But they hadn't said anything yet about Han. Jed knew Leah didn't care much for Han, but he prayed for her to ask the next question. To his surprise, she did.

"What about Han? Who's going to take him?"

The Monroes exchanged a glance. This time it was Julie that answered her. "I'm sorry, Leah. You know what a difficult child Han is. No-one wants to take him. I'm afraid he's going to have to go back to Valparaiso."

There was silence for a few minutes before Jed heard Leah's voice again. "Everyone was very angry when Doctor Masterson sent him there before. They said it was a home for waywards and he didn't belong there because he wasn't wayward. They said he was treated very badly there."

Jed listened to Albert's answer. "I know they were all very fond of the boy, but you can't deny that he does seem to cause a lot of trouble."

"Yes…" She sounded doubtful. She knew that he'd been blamed for a lot of things that weren't his fault.

"A lot of orphanages are over-crowded because of the recent troubles. We haven't the time or resources to try and find somewhere else that will take him, when in all likelihood he'll end up at Valparaiso anyway. You know better than anyone what he's like!"

Jed felt a rush of anger. _He_ knew better than anyone what Han was like! Han was a good friend and he always tried to do the right thing, even if his plans sometimes went wrong. He didn't deserve to go back to Valparaiso. He hadn't told Jed everything about his time there - in fact, he never wanted to talk about it at all - but Jed knew that it had been terrible. The little he'd heard was bad enough, and he'd seen the marks of the cane on Han's back when he'd returned.

Jed heard Leah say, "Of course, you're right, sir."

He could hear the smile in Albert Monroe's voice as he answered. "Call me 'Pa'."

Charlotte gave a happy giggle as Leah answered, "Yes, Pa."

* * *

Jed went back to his room. Han was whimpering in his sleep, and Jed climbed in next to him and put his arms around him. He felt Han move closer to him, needing the comfort.

Jed's mind was whirling.

He thought about the Sorensens. He liked them and he knew their children. They didn't go to school - Lena taught them at home - but he'd met them at church and social events and he liked playing with them. He'd driven past their farm with his father. It was a nice farm with lots of horses, and dogs that would run out and bark whenever a wagon passed. Jed liked horses and dogs. They'd probably let him have a dog of his own; he'd love that. His mother had always said he could have one when he got older.

He felt a sharp stab in his chest as he thought about his mother. Missing her and his pa was like a pain he felt all the time. He remembered the last time he had seen her. She had been laughing, telling him not to get into too much trouble with Han.

He wondered what she had looked like when Han had last seen her. Han hadn't said anything, but it must have been pretty bad. Jed hadn't seen anything but he'd heard the screams and seen the blood on Han's shirt…

He gave a sudden sob and felt Han turn in his arms. Han's face was blurry with sleep, but he reached out for Jed.

"Jed?" he whispered, "You okay?"

Jed tried to nod, but to his horror he found himself starting to cry.

Without hesitating, Han sat up and pulled the boy into his arms. Jed cried and cried, no longer just for what had happened, but because of what was about to happen. Han held him tightly and rocked him in his arms, making soothing noises and stroking his hair as Maggie would have done.

When his crying finally stopped, Han wiped away his cousin's tears. "You okay now? Think you can sleep?"

Jed nodded. Han climbed out of the bed and gestured for Jed to move over to the wall.

Jed looked at him curiously. "I'm okay here."

Han shook his head. "You're better there. It's more protected. You have the wall on one side and me on the other. No-one can hurt you like that."

Jed realized that Han had been doing this ever since they'd got here. "You're tryin' to protect me."

Han looked at him seriously. "Yeah. Blood brothers, remember? I'll always look after you."

Jed believed him. Without another word, he moved over to the wall.

Han lay down beside him and pulled him close. He whispered again, like a vow, "I'll always look after you, Kid."

Jed believed him.


	26. Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry

**Chapter 51 - Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry**

All that night, Jed lay awake and thought about what he would do. When Han woke up, Jed asked him, "Han, do you trust me?"

Han was surprised. "Yeah, 'course."

"I need you to do something for me today, no matter how hard it is for you. Will you promise?"

Han swallowed nervously. He didn't know what Jed was going to ask him, but he'd already said that he trusted him. He wouldn't go back on that. "Alright. If I can."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Jed sighed with relief and Han gave a hint of a smile for the first time in days. "Want to tell me what I've just promised to do?"

"I want you to eat and sleep as much as you can today. I'm going to do it too. We've got to be as fit as we can be by tonight."

Han's eyes widened. "Why?"

"You said you'd trust me."

Han nodded. "Alright." He picked up his clothes and started to dress. "Then I guess we need to go and have breakfast."

Han didn't eat a huge amount at breakfast, but he ate more than he'd eaten before. Afterwards, Jed looked at him meaningfully until Han said, "I'm tired. Can I go back to bed and lie down?"

Julie Monroe was surprised but pleased. They'd been trying to get the boy to rest since he'd arrived but he'd always fought them over it; she found his watchful presence unnerving.

Jed went with him and they slept until noon.

Han was able to eat more at lunchtime and after they'd eaten, both of the boys went back to bed. When Julie Monroe checked on them an hour later, they were both fast asleep.

She woke them for dinner when, once again, they ate as much as they could and went to lie down immediately after.

She and her husband relaxed after dinner, happy that the boys were finally doing what they were told. At least they would both be fit and well fed when they left on their respective journeys the next day.

* * *

Once they were back in their room, Han looked at Jed expectantly. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

Jed wondered again if he was doing the right thing. Han still looked very pale.

"You okay, Han?"

Han sighed and pushed himself back on the bed. "I'm fine, I guess. You?"

Jed sat next to him and shrugged.

"Are you going to tell me why we needed to be fit for tonight?"

"Yeah."

Jed was silent for a moment. He thought again about the Sorensens and their children, and the farm with all the dogs… It could still be his. If he said what he planned to say to Han, it would all disappear.

Han didn't rush him, he just waited patiently. Trustingly.

No-one else had ever trusted or listened to Jed the way Han did. His sister and brothers had always dismissed him and laughed at him. His mother and father loved him, but they didn't listen to him in the same way, as if what he said was important.

If he told a lie, the Sorensens and his chance of a life with them, would vanish. If he told the truth, Han would be sent away to Valparaiso and Jed would never see him again.

It wasn't such a hard choice, after all.

"I heard the Monroes talkin' to Leah last night. They're goin' to adopt her, but they can't take us. No-one can take us." He tried to keep his eyes down and the color from his face. He'd never lied to Han before. "They're goin' to send us to Valparaiso."

Han went white. "No..."

Jed nodded.

"No! They wouldn't do that, not to you. You're her brother. Leah wouldn't let you go to that place."

"There's nowhere else to go. They said all the orphanages are full because of the war. Valparaiso is the only place that can take us."

"She wouldn't let them send you there. There must be someone that could take you if the Monroes can't."

"There isn't. Han, they're plannin' to tell us tomorrow morning, right before they take us there. If we don't want to go to Valparaiso, we have to run away tonight."

Han shook his head. "You can't have heard them properly. They wouldn't do that, not to you."

Jed decided to take a risk. He could see that Han wouldn't be convinced any other way, and he thought he could see how to do this, if he was clever. "Alright, I'll go and ask them. You can come with me, but stay out of sight."

* * *

Leah and Charlotte had also gone to bed now, so it was just the Monroes sitting in the cozy parlor. Jed knocked on the door and walked inside, Han hanging behind him. He signaled to Han to wait behind the door.

"Jed, whatever is it? Is everything alright?"

"Ma'am." He made sure he had the words exactly right before he said them. "Leah told me everything - about her adoption and what was going to happen to Han and me."

Julie looked surprised. "She did? Oh. We were all going to sit down and tell you everything in the morning. You do understand why we can't take you, don't you Jed? I'm very sorry, we would if we could but we simply can't afford to."

He jumped in quickly. The last thing he needed was for her to say too much and ruin everything. "Yes, of course, ma'am. We both understand. Han's been to Valparaiso before, did you know? He'll know his way around."

Albert said gravely, "Yes, we did know that, Jed. We're glad it won't be strange to him." He and his wife exchanged questioning glances. Why was the boy acting so oddly?

Jed continued, "I just wanted to be sure, though - you did say Han and me would be leavin' tomorrow?"

Albert spoke. "Yes, that's right. We were planning to tell you both after breakfast and leave soon after that. Is that alright with you?"

Jed nodded. He was very pleased with the way the conversation had gone. "Yes, sir. I just wanted to know. You know, so we could say our goodbyes. I'll go back to bed now. Goodnight."

* * *

The two of them went back to their room.

Even though he had heard it with his own ears, Han couldn't believe it. He could understand being sent back himself, but not how Leah could be alright with them sending her own brother to a place like Valparaiso. Surely, the Monroes could have found someone to take him!

But he had heard it, clear as day. They were going to Valparaiso and leaving in the morning.

He saw Jed watching him.

Han knew that he would keep his promise to Maggie, whatever happened. "I won't let them take you there. I won't let them put you in that place."

Jed nodded. "We need to leave tonight, after they go to bed. We should take some food with us and things that we might need."

Han looked up sharply. "Stealing."

"It's stuff we need."

"We shouldn't steal."

"We have to. Can't go with nothin'." Jed didn't like it any more than Han, but they couldn't go empty-handed.

"Your ma wouldn't like you stealing. Neither would mine."

"Ma would understand. She'd do it, if she had to."

Han realized that he was right; she would if she had to. And they had to. They couldn't leave with nothing, they wouldn't survive five minutes.

He ran his fingers through his hair and started to think of the things they needed - food, money, clothes. A knife or a gun - preferably both - for protection. It was a lot to steal from the Monroes, and they wouldn't be able to get clothes. They'd both left their homes in what they were wearing. They'd need jackets, it was starting to get cold at night.

"Han?"

"I'm thinking of a plan."

Jed sat down quietly and waited.

"We take food from here, nothing else." As Jed started to protest, Han held up a hand. "Nothing else. We don't want them to send the sheriff after us. If he caught us, we'd go to Valparaiso for sure, we'd truly be waywards then. We'll head back…" he swallowed, "home."

He saw Jed blanch.

"We have to. We need some clothes, for a start. We can't get those here. And that stuff is ours, it belongs to us. It'll be okay now. There won't be anything there to see, they'll have taken…" he swallowed, "...everything away. I'll go in and you can wait outside, keep a lookout."

Jed nodded. It was suddenly becoming real to him, the enormity of what they were about to do.

It occurred to him that he could still tell Han the truth and go to the Sorensens. Han would understand.

Han would only ever want what was best for him.

Jed stood up. "When do we leave?"

* * *

They listened for the sounds of the Monroes going to bed. Jed wrote a short note to Leah while they waited. Han didn't ask him what it said.

They crept down to the kitchen and took some bread, ham and apples. Han searched for, and found, some jerky and dried fruit, and added them to their pile. He tied everything up in a cloth. They both paused for a moment and took one last look around the tidy kitchen. It looked safe and cozy and dependable, all the things they were about to leave behind them.

Han put his hand into Jed's. "Ready?"

Jed nodded, his mouth dry.

They opened the door and fled out into the night.

* * *

It was cold out, but the moon was bright and they could see clearly. They ran almost the whole way.

When they saw Jed's house, they stopped, arrested by the sight. It seemed strange that a place so familiar felt so foreign. In the dark, it didn't look like the home that had been filled with so much love and laughter. It didn't even look like the place they had last seen, a place of screaming and burning. It looked like a ruin from a thousand years ago.

Han put down the food bag. "You wait here. Whistle if you need me or see anyone. I won't be long. Will you be alright?"

Jed couldn't trust himself to speak. He nodded.

Han turned and ran towards the house. After a few minutes, Jed saw a lamp shining from one of the windows.

Han tried to keep him mind on what he was doing. He kept his eyes away from where he had seen… things.

He found a bag and threw in some of Jed's clothes and some blankets. He searched around for any money or valuables that they could sell, and found a few dollars that Maggie had hidden in one of the jars in the kitchen. While he was there, he picked up a couple of sharp knives and added them to the bag, along with an old tin pot and a couple of plates and mugs.

He went through the house, picking up anything he thought they might need. A few times he found himself debating over items that weren't completely necessary. They'd have to carry everything and there was no sense in taking things they could manage without.

He went into Caleb and Maggie's room and searched for Caleb's handgun. He found it hidden away under the mattress with a box of bullets. He thought about taking the rifle, but decided against it. It would be impossible to hide and would make them too conspicuous.

He took one last look around and saw a picture of Caleb and Maggie. They looked very young. He wondered if it was their wedding picture. He put it quickly in the bag, then blew out the lamp and ran back outside.

* * *

Jed was waiting for him, his chin on his knees. He had tears on his cheeks as he looked at Han.

"Did you want to go in? See it one last time?"

Jed shook his head.

"Sure?"

"No. I don't want to think of it like that. I don't want to remember it that way."

Han thought of the dark, cold house, and he thought of the time before. He thought of Maggie and how he would always remember her now. He nodded.

Quietly he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? We could still go back."

"So they could send us to Valparaiso? That's where we'd go if we went back."

Han looked away. Jed was right.

"No. I want to do this. I trust you. You'll take care of us, I know you will."

Han stood up and held out a hand to him. They began to walk to Han's house.

Just as before, Han walked through the house picking up anything that might be useful. He found his jacket and pulled it on, glad of its warmth.

He stood for some minutes staring at the bedroom where he had last seen Elizabeth. They had taken away the bloody sheets, but there were dark marks on the mattress. He wished he'd never seen her like that and was glad he'd kept Jed away from Maggie. However much Jed might have wanted to hear his mother's last words, he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life picturing her like that.

The way Han saw them all now.

There was a small handkerchief case that Elizabeth had stitched and he picked it up. As he did so, a ring fell out of the pocket and rolled onto the floor.

He bent and picked it up. It was David's ring.

He remembered how David would take it off before he started work around the farm, saying he didn't want to damage it. He must have taken it off that morning, the morning of the attack...

Han dropped to the floor, clutching it in his hands and sobbing. He pictured David leaving that morning, so happy and carefree, but the image was tainted by the picture of him lying cold and dead in the yard.

Han started when he felt a pair of arms go around him. He leaned against his cousin and cried for the first time since the death of his parents.

* * *

He cried for a long time. At last, he wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"'S okay. You better now?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna cry anymore."

Jed wiped his own face. "Don't think it's something we can stop."

Han swallowed and stood up, bringing his cousin with him. "Well, I can. I'm not going to cry anymore and neither are you. We're done with crying. It's you and me from now on - and we're not just gonna survive, we're gonna be great! One day the whole world will know our names and talk about Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry!"

Jed followed him out into the night. They didn't look back as they started on the road that led them away from their homes.

The road that led to their future. The road that would lead to their names being known everywhere.

Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Leah wasn't able to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Jed and Han.

She knew that Jed would be heartbroken when he found out about Han going away. She wondered what her parents would have said about it all. They loved Han, and they were horrified when he'd been sent to Valparaiso before.

As she tossed and turned in her bed, she admitted to herself that she had always been jealous of Han and his relationship with Jed and her parents. Not to mention the way Uncle David and Aunt Elizabeth spoiled him - a horse of his own, for heaven's sake! She would have loved to have her own horse.

She shouldn't have accepted so easily that there was nothing to do but send him to Valparaiso. Surely there must be someone in the town that could take him? She didn't even know who they'd spoken to. If the Sorensens could take Jed, why couldn't they take Han as well? She knew that sour old Mrs. Collins didn't like Han, but what about the Jenkins? If they could take Jed, why couldn't they take Han instead? Had they really spoken to everybody and explained the situation properly? Han was like a brother to Jed; it would break his heart to lose Han as well as everybody else.

Her parents wouldn't have been happy to know that she hadn't tried to help him. They would have been ashamed of her. The thought made her want to cry.

She wondered if she should go now and speak to the Monroes. She heard the stairs creak as they came upstairs to bed. It was late; she was sure they must be tired. She would speak to them first thing in the morning. It wasn't as if there was any rush, nothing could be done tonight. Tomorrow, she would speak to Charlotte's parents - her parents, now - and see what else they could do.

Happy with her resolve, she finally slept.

* * *

Doctor Schriever was riding back to town. He was exhausted. After checking on Han Heyes and Jed Curry, he'd been called to attend to a woman suffering with childbed fever. She had pulled through, but they had battled for almost three days to save her. He was glad that he'd been able to help, but he hoped he hadn't been needed in town during his absence.

He was beginning to think he needed an assistant. Indeed, if the town continued to grow the way it was, there would be enough work for three doctors.

As he rode past the church, his horse whinnied and shied away. He was startled to see John Elliot sitting outside in the moonlight.

He pulled up his horse. "Reverend Elliot!"

The reverend stood to greet him. "Doctor Schriever, what are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask the same question. I was tending to Heidi Weber." Seeing the concern on the reverend's face, he added, "She's on the road to recovery. Mother and baby are both doing well. But why are you out here?"

John Elliot shook his head and the doctor took a seat beside him on the bench. "I was thinking about Han Heyes."

"Han Heyes? What's wrong, should I call on the Monroes?"

"No, it's nothing you can help with. He's well enough, I believe. For now, anyway."

"For now?"

"The Monroes are adopting Leah. They asked my congregation if anyone could take the boys. Three people offered to take Jed, but no-one wants to take Han. They're going to send him back to Valparaiso."

"Valparaiso? For heaven's sake, why?"

"I spoke to some people I thought might have taken him. They all say the same thing - he always seems to be at the center of any trouble. I'm afraid there's some truth in that, but he's frequently blamed for things that aren't his fault. Most people still blame him for the diphtheria epidemic."

"I thought it was proved that he had nothing to do with it?"

"It was, but people are quick to blame and slow to listen to reason. He came to this town as an orphan of dubious birth and people can't ignore the taint of illegitimacy. Another few years and they might have forgotten it, but it's just too soon. The poor child will be sent to Valparaiso because he's been unfortunate enough to lose his parents twice."

Max Schriever considered his words. He knew the reverend was right. People still didn't entirely trust him as their doctor, despite his hard work and credentials. He was a newcomer, a stranger, just like Han Heyes. It would take the townspeople a long time to accept him fully.

He thought about the child.

Han was a bright boy - he learned things easily and picked things up quickly. He was sharp as a whip and worked hard.

Doctor Schriever was surprised to hear himself saying, "I could take him."

Reverend Elliot looked up in surprise. "You? But you have no wife! Why would you want to take the boy?"

"He's clever. I was just thinking that I need an assistant, and very soon this town will need two or three doctors. I could train him. It would be like having an apprentice."

"But it will be years before he could help anyone."

"As a doctor, yes. But he could look after the office for me when I'm away and deal with minor problems. And he isn't that young - he'll soon be in his teens and many boys start work then. In the meantime, he'll be able to learn what he needs to know."

The more he talked, the more he liked the idea. He liked Han Heyes; the boy would be a good student and equally good company.

The reverend smiled in relief. "My prayers aren't usually answered this quickly! We can go and speak to the Monroes first thing tomorrow morning!"

* * *

Leah woke early, filled with determination. Across the room, Charlotte slept on. Leah dressed quickly and headed for the door.

She stopped suddenly; there was a folded piece of paper under the door. She had a sudden feeling of dread as she reached for it.

Her name was written on the outside in Jed's untidy scrawl. Her eyes filled with tears as she read it.

She pulled open the door and ran to the guest room. It was empty.

She was too late.

 **The End (for now)!**


End file.
